


Galgenfrist

by KMZ



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, mystrade
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-01-22 21:48:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 33,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12491580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMZ/pseuds/KMZ
Summary: Mystrade (Mycroft Holmes x Gregory Lestrade) featuring – ein toter Gärtner - ein blutiges Messer – ein furchtsamer Mörder – eine verrückte Schwester – ein geigender Bruder- und weitere mysteriöse Ereignisse.





	1. Chapter 1

Ein eindringliches Knattern fuhr schmerzhaft durch seinen Schädel wie eine Kreissäge. Wieder und wieder. Außerdem roch es nach Benzin und seine Stirn tat höllisch weh. Genau zwischen den Augen zuckten bösartige Blitze durch sein Hirn. Er stöhnte und griff mit der linken Hand danach. Als er das tat, merkte er, dass er auf dem Bauch lag. Langsam kam er zu sich. Vor seinen Augen tat sich einen halbgemähter, englischer Rasen auf. Es roch nach frischem Grünschnitt. Dieser angenehme Duft mischte sich mit dem Benzingestank und dem verfluchten Knattern, was nicht einzuordnen war. Jeder Knochen in seinem Körper schmerzte abscheulich. So, als wäre er aus großer Höhe auf den Rasen gefallen. Aber es schien nichts gebrochen zu sein. Trotzdem zog er nun mühsam seinen rechen Arm nach unten. Wieder schoss ein scharfer Schmerz durch sein Schultergelenk. Er wollte sich aufrappeln und merkte dabei, dass er etwas in der rechten Hand hat. Seine verkrampften Finger versuchten den Griff zu lockern und endlich schaffte er es auch seinen Kopf in Richtung des rechten Arms zu drehen. Sein Genick knackte dabei bedrohlich.  
Erschrocken schrie er auf. Es klang rau und erstickt und so gar nicht nach seiner eigenen Stimme. In seiner Hand war ein großes Küchenmesser. Panisch öffnete er seine Hand, doch das Messer fiel nicht auf den Rasen. Es klebte mit Blut an seiner Handfläche fest. Panisch kam er nun auf die Knie und endlich fiel es ab.  
Blut!

„Oh Gott …!“, keuchte Mycroft erschüttert. Getrocknetes Blut. Hieß, was auch immer geschehen war, es war schon mindestens zwei Stunden her, wenn das Blut so trocken war. Sein eigenes Blut schien es nicht zu sein, denn bis auf seine Stirn, hinter der es fies pochte, kam er sich nicht beschädigt vor. Abgesehen davon, dass sich alles in seinem Inneren anfühlte, als wäre er eine Runde im Schleuderprogramm einer Waschmaschine mitgefahren. Umso mehr er zu sich kam, umso mehr nahm er die Umgebung wahr. Er lag in einer parkähnlichen Anlage, die aber nur der „Garten“ der Nachbarn war. Er war ein einziges Mal hier gewesen. Und zwar als die Abbneys damals hier einzogen und eine Gartenparty gaben und er einen Anstandsbesuch von fünf Minuten bewältigen musste. Das Messer, was er nun genauer inspizierte, war sein eigenes. Eines seiner Santoku Tranchiermesser, welches äußerst selten zum Einsatz kam, da er fast nie selbst kochte. Ein Grund dafür warum es höllisch scharf war. Es war bis zum Schaft mit Blut beschmiert.  
„Oh Gott …“, murmelte er wieder fassungslos und sah an sich runter. Er trug seine dunkelgraue Samstagshose mit passender Weste und darunter eines seiner unzähligen, weißen Hemden. Eine Blutspur zog sich bis zu seinen Knien. Mycroft keuchte hysterisch und schnappte hektisch nach Luft.  
„Oh Gott, oh Gott, oh Gott …“, wiederholte er ununterbrochen, ohne sich selbst zu hören. Unwillkürlich tastete er sich erneut ab, doch es schien wirklich alles noch dran zu sein. Na gut, sein Gesicht war feucht. Ob das vom frisch geschnittenen Rasen kam, oder vom Blut oder gar von seinen Tränen, hätte er erst beantworten können, wenn er in den Spiegel gesehen hätte. Zwar schien er unverletzt zu sein, doch irgendwas stimmte mit seinem Verstand nicht. Das musste so sein, denn anders ließ sich seine Situation im Moment nicht erklären.  
Stöhnend stand er nun ganz auf und sah endlich den umgekippten Rasenmäher, der immer noch vor sich hin knatterte. Wacklig lief er die paar Schritte zu dem Gerät und schaltete es aus. Nun hörte er wieder die Vögel zwitschern, hörte den Verkehr auf der nahen Straße und sah am Stand der Sonne, dass es später Nachmittag war.  
Wie betäubt blieb er unter der alten Buche stehen und versuchte sich zu erinnern, was geschehen war.

Es war Samstag.  
Drei Monate waren vergangen, seit Eurus ausgebrochen war und ihr Unwesen getrieben hatte.  
Drei Monate, in denen er noch lange nicht wieder zu sich selbst gefunden hatte. Er litt unter Alpträumen, unter Panikattacken und seine Hände zitterten ständig. Wie, um es zu prüfen hob er seine rechte Hand, in der er das Messer gehalten hatte. Ja, sie bebte noch, ohne, dass er es beeinflussen konnte.  
Am Samstag stand er eine Stunde später auf als sonst, fuhr nach einem kleinen Frühstück aber wie gewohnt in sein Büro. Er hatte ein wenig Schreibkram erledigt, hatte ein paar langweilige Telefonate geführt und in etwa eine Stunde einfach vor sich hingestarrt und sich wieder und wieder gefragt, wie alles zu verhindern gewesen wäre. Die Frage war nicht ob, sondern wie. Wie immer gab er sich selbst die Schuld und ließ sich dann gegen halb eins zu einem Restaurant bringen, in dem er appetitlos Mittag aß. Von dort aus hatte er sich ein Taxi bis nach Hause genommen.  
Wieder sah er in den Himmel. Er war immer noch stahlblau.  
So wolkenlos und blau, wie gegen halb drei, als er sich auf seine Terrasse gesetzt hatte. Die Tageszeitung wollte gelesen werden und außerdem fühlte er sich unendlich müde und erschöpft, was an seinem Schlafdefizit als auch an seinen dauerrasenden Gedanken lag. Mycroft fühlte sich falsch an und wusste nicht, woran es lag und was er dagegen tun könnte.  
Eine Sekunde lang dachte er daran Sherlock um Rat zu fragen, verwarf den Gedanken jedoch sofort wieder. Zwischen ihnen hatte sich etwas geändert. Etwas, das er noch nicht evaluieren konnte. Davon abgesehen war sein Bruder seit zwei Tagen in Dublin, um für einen Fall zu recherchieren. Er hatte Dr Watson und dessen Tochter mitgenommen und Mycroft argwöhnte, vermutlich zu recht, dass es nicht nur um eine glaubhafte Leprechaun-Sichtung und dem Verschwinden eines enormen Goldschatzes ging, sondern nur darum die Gegend, bzw. London zu verlassen. Urlaub. Ja, das wäre vielleicht auch etwas für ihn. Selbst seine Nachbarn, die Abbneys, waren gerade für zwei Monate auf Kreta, wo sie ein kleines Haus hatten.

 

Die Nachbarn! Seine Gedanken kehrten peinigend zurück. Er lag auf seiner Gartenliege, das Gesicht in der Sonne und plötzlich hörte er, wie im Nachbargarten der Benzinrasenmäher angeworfen wurde.  
Das darf ja wohl nicht wahr sein, dachte er empört. Er wusste, dass ein gewisser Jack Franklin sich um einige Gärten der Straße kümmerte. Auch um seinen eigenen. Aber Herrgottnochmal! Samstagnachmittag? Musste das sein?! Eindeutig nein. Bis dahin war er schläfrig und matt gewesen, doch plötzlich durchströmte ihn ein ungewohnter Tatendrang. Ein paar Augenblicke fluchte er vor sich hin, bis er die Zeitung auf den Boden klatschte und aufsprang. Mit diesem Kerl würde er jetzt ein Wörtchen reden. Er war urplötzlich extrem aufgebracht. Es hatte sich so angefühlt, als wenn nicht nur seine Ruhe gestört war, sondern als wenn sogar sein Leben bedroht war. Auf dem Weg durch die Küche konnte er fühlen, wie sein Blutdruck rasant anstieg. Er riss im Vorbeilaufen eine Schublade auf und griff sich das erstbeste Messer. Nichts daran kam ihm komisch oder bedenklich vor. Sobald er die Schwelle seines Hauses übertreten hatte, hörten seine Erinnerungen auf.

„Oh Gott ….“, flüsterte Mycroft wieder, als er glaubte zu wissen, was geschehen sein musste. Schluchzend rappelte er sich wieder auf und ging furchtsam um den großen Rhododendrenbusch herum. Da sah er Jack Franklin liegen. Der Mann lag im Schatten, auf dem Rücken. Seine Brust war blutig und beim Näherkommen, sah er mindestens fünf Einstiche im Brustbereich. Mycrofts Beine gaben nach und er fiel wimmernd neben dem Gärtner auf die Knie. Ein absurder Satz kreuzte seine Gedanken: ‚Der Gärtner war der Mörder!‘. Nun, in diesem Fall wohl nicht. Er selbst war der Mörder. Seine Hand zitterte stark, als er seine Finger an den Hals des Mannes presste, um einen Puls zu fühlen. Nichts. Tot.  
Ein hysterisches Schreien entwich seiner Kehle und er konnte nur noch beide Hände vor den Mund halten, damit es nicht die ganze Nachbarschaft hörte. Glücklicherweise war der Garten von hohen Mauern umgeben und das Haus war leer.  
War er das gewesen? Sah ganz so aus. Doch wie konnte das passieren?  
Sein ganzes Leben lang hat er vermieden seine eigenen Hände mit Blut zu beschmutzen. Er hatte eine Menge Dinge getan und veranlasst, doch es gab immer eine Grenze, die er nie überschritten hatte: Mit eigenen Händen töten. Doch offensichtlich war das hier der Fall. Wenn sein Verstand nicht so unkonzentriert wäre und er der Panik näher als einer sachlichen Distanz, dann könnte er ganz schnell wissen, ob er Franklin umgebracht hat, auch wenn die tatsächliche Erinnerung daran fehlte. Alles was er hatte, war sein Griff in die Messerschublade. Gezielt und wütend. Mit der Absicht zu töten. Reichte das aus? Für Minuten verlor er die Kontrolle über seine Emotionen und er schluchzte leise vor sich hin. Als er sich wieder ein wenig gefangen hatte, merkte er, dass die Sonne aus dem parkähnlichen Garten verschwunden war. Wieder rutschte er näher zu Franklin und besah ihn sich. Der Mann trug eine blaue Latzhose, darunter ein T-Shirt. An den Füßen hatte er Arbeitsschuhe mit Stahlkappen, die mit frischem Grünschnitt gesprenkelt waren, ebenso wie die Hosenbeine. Seine Hände waren schwielig. Arbeiterhände. Übersäet mit kleineren Narben. Sein Gesicht war das eines etwa sechzigjährigen Mannes, der sein Leben lang draußen und bei Wind und Wetter gearbeitet hatte. Wettergegerbt, gebräunt und faltig. Franklin kam aus Schottland und hatte die dunklen Haare und Augen der westnördlichen Bevölkerung. Inzwischen waren die Haare allerdings mehr weiß, als dunkelbraun.  
Er sah aus wie immer, dachte Mycroft benommen. Ihm war schwindlig und übel. Ohne Vorwarnung musste er sich jäh übergeben. Zweimal würgte er die Reste seines Mittagessens hervor. Tränen liefen über sein Gesicht und er fühlte sich elend wie nie zuvor. Was hatte er getan?!  
Wieder besah er sich die Leiche, wenn auch unkonzentriert und fahrig. Die Stiche in Franklins Brust waren eindeutig von seinem Messer. Und wie es aussah, hatte er nicht zimperlich zugestochen, sondern das Messer bis zum Schaft in den Brustkorb des Gärtners gerammt.  
„Oh Gott, oh Gott, oh Gott …“, stammelte er entsetzt. Der Mann musste nach wenigen Augenblicken tot gewesen sein, denn das Herz hatte er nicht verfehlt. Allerdings war er sich nicht ganz sicher, ob das der erste Stich gewesen war und ob ihm das sagen könnte, dass er vielleicht doch nicht die Absicht hatte Franklin zu ermorden. Er müsste den Mann dafür entkleiden und gründlich untersuchen, aber das würde er garantiert nicht tun. Ein undefinierbares Geräusch kam aus seinem Mund. Wie konnte er nur annehmen, dass er zu so einer Tat in der Lage war? Leider sagte eine Ahnung, dass er das sehr wohl getan hatte. Sein Bruder würde es vielleicht auf den ersten Blick sehen. Aber er könnte ihn nicht befragen. Nicht nur, weil er in Dublin war und nichts mit London zu tun haben wollte. Ganz im Gegenteil, Mycroft gönnte ihm die Auszeit, denn Eurus hatte sie alle bis zum Limit gefordert, wenn nicht sogar über alle Maßen strapaziert.  
Es war eher, weil er seinen Bruder niemals in dieser Angelegenheit anrufen könnte. Nicht, nach allem, was geschehen war. Was sollte er auch schon sagen? ‚Hey Sherlock, ich habe gerade den Gärtner getötet. Kannst du mal eben vorbei kommen und nachsehen, ob ich es war? Und vor allem, warum ich ihn getötet habe. Ist mir leider entfallen.‘  
Es folgten wieder Minuten, in denen Mycroft aufgelöst heulte, wie ein verängstigtes Kind.  
Sein Mund war schleimig und er konnte den schlechten Geschmack einfach nicht vertreiben. Wieder sah er zu Franklin. Seine Augen waren Gott sei Dank geschlossen und er sah fast friedlich aus. Was aber auch daran liegen konnte, dass er ein gutmütiger Kerl gewesen war, den das Leben nicht mit allzu viel Verstand aber mit viel Fleiß gesegnet hatte. Er tat, was man ihm auftrug, brauchte mitunter aber länger, als wenn man es selbst gemacht hätte. Die schottische Gründlichkeit, witzelte er immer, wenn Mycroft anmerkte, dass man die Hecke auch in einer Stunde weniger geschafft hätte. Er hätte jetzt nicht behauptet, dass er den Gärtner mochte, aber er hätte auch nicht sagen können, dass er ihn aus irgendeinem bestimmten Grund gehasst hätte. Wobei das Wort Hass schon Gefühle implizieren würde, denen er nie nachgab.  
Doch heute Nachmittag, auf seiner Terrasse, war er von einer Sekunde auf die andere geladen gewesen wie eine Kalaschnikow. Er gab der Situation der letzten Monate die Schuld. Seiner verfluchten Schwester und alles, was sie getan hatte. Trotzdem konnte das niemals einen Mord entschuldigen. 

„Was jetzt?“, flüsterte er und blickte auf die länger werdenden Schatten der Büsche. Mycroft war wie gelähmt und fand keinen Zugang zu seinen sonst so messerscharfen Gedanken. Alles was er dachte, war: Warum? Wie konnte das passieren? Was habe ich getan? Und warum kann ich mich nicht erinnern? Unwillkürlich kam ihm der Definition eines Berserkers in den Sinn. Ein Kämpfer, der wie im Rausch ist, sein Fokus nur auf dem Feind, den er vernichten will. Keine Schmerzen, kein Gewissen. Keine Gedanken. Nur seine zügellose Raserei. War das der Preis, den er zu zahlen hatte? Der Preis, sich von seinen Gefühlen so gut distanzieren zu können, dass man davon losgelöst Entscheidungen treffen konnte.

Er musste telefonieren. Mycroft zog sein Blackberry aus der Hosentasche und starrte darauf. Seine erste Eingebung war, die Polizei anzurufen und sich selbst anzuzeigen. Doch nach längerem Nachdenken, was nicht einfach war, denn der Schwindel in seinem Kopf war immer noch schlimm genug, kam er zu dem Schluss, dass ihn nicht irgendeiner dieser nichtsnutzigen Hansel verhaften sollte. Es sollte wenigstens einer sein, der es verdiente einen Holmes wegen Mordes zu verhaften und dementsprechend Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. Vielleicht war es aber auch nur die Hoffnung auf ein wenig Mitgefühl, dass sich Mycroft dafür entschied Sherlocks Freund DI Gregory Lestrade anzurufen.  
Lestrade hatte sich schon mehr als einmal bewährt und wenn es einen Menschen gab, der ihn nicht sogleich als kaltblütigen Mörder verurteilen würde, dann Gregory Lestrade.  
Doch bevor er dessen Nummer wählen konnte, musste er sich ein drittes Mal direkt neben die Leiche übergeben. Er blieb mit dem Gesicht im Gras liegen und ließ die Nummer des Polizisten wählen.


	2. Chapter 2

„Lestrade“, meldete der Polizist sich geschäftig. Mycroft merkte mit einem Nebengedanken, dass dieser Mann eine angenehme Stimme hatte. Nicht einschmeichelnd und gefällig. Eher ruppig, rau und authentisch.  
„Mycroft hier …“, murmelte er und hätte am liebsten wieder geweint.  
„Mycroft Holmes? Was gibt es? Ist Sherlock schon aus Dublin zurück? Oder gibt es Probleme mit … Eurus?“ Der DI klang sofort besorgt und seine Stimme war dunkler und weicher geworden.  
„Deine Sorge in allen Ehren … Inspector Lestrade ….“, presste Mycroft mühsam hervor und rappelte sich wieder auf die Knie hoch.  
„Aber es geht um mich.“  
„Um … dich?“ Im Normalfall hätte Mycroft nun genervt die Augen gerollte, doch er seufzte nur erschöpft.  
„Ja. Würdest du auch mir helfen, oder fühlst du dich nur für meinen Bruder zuständig?“  
„Oh, Moment mal. Du hast da was falsch verstanden! Ich fühle mich in keinster Weise für Sherlock zuständig. Er ist eben nur … ein Freund. Und um Freunde kümmert man sich, oder nicht? Aber was sage ich. Du hast ja keine Ahnung von was ich rede.“ Lestrades Stimme hatte etwas Unverschämtes bekommen und Mycroft konnte ihm das noch nicht mal übelnehmen. Mehr als einmal hatte er diesen Mann mit einer eiskalten Verachtung behandelt, die nicht wieder gutzumachen war. Deshalb antwortete er auch nichts, sondern wartete still.  
„Mycroft? Bist du noch da?“  
„Ja, ich wollte warten, bis du dein Pulver verschossen hast. Kann ich weitersprechen?“ Greg machte ein undeutliches Geräusch.  
„Aber beeil dich, ich habe noch etwas vor. Bei was brauchst du Hilfe?“  
Unerwartet überkam Mycroft ein hysterischer Anfall. Er ließ das Telefon ins Gras fallen, hielt sich wieder beide Hände vor den Mund und schrie.  
„Mycroft? Sag etwas!“, hörte er den Mann undeutlich und nahm das Handy wieder auf.  
„Würdest du kommen, um mich festzunehmen?“ Am anderen Ende war es ein Weilchen sehr still.  
„Wenn das ein Scherz sein soll, dann ist er nicht gut, Mister Holmes!“  
„Kein Scherz, DI. Ganz und gar nicht!“  
„Weswegen sollte ich dich festnehmen? Warst du unhöflich zu einem Taxifahrer?“  
„Kein Scherz!“, fauchte Mycroft unverhältnismäßig heftig ins Handy. Wieder spürte er das Ansteigen seines Blutdrucks. Hinter seiner Stirn pochte es quälend und am liebsten hätte er das Telefon auf den Boden geworfen und wäre mit seinen Füßen darauf herum getrampelt, bis nichts mehr als Plastikschrott übrigbleiben würde. Aber Greg holte ihn zurück. Seine Stimme war wieder sanfter und einfühlsam.  
„Mycroft? Was ist denn los?“  
„Würdest du bitte herkommen und mich wegen Mordes festnehmen! Du weißt, wo ich wohne. Aber ich bin nicht in meinem Haus, sondern auf dem Grundstück des linksseitigen Nachbarhauses. Ich warte im Garten neben der Leiche auf dich. Ich werde mich nicht wegbewegen. Du wirst leider über die Mauer klettern müssen, denn die Nachbarn sind nicht zu Hause. Oder aber du bringst deine Kollegen mit, die die Tür aufbrechen, um durch das Haus in den Garten zu kommen. Ruf die Ambulanz, aber die sollen sich Zeit lassen, er ist tot.“   
Mycroft sprach ohne nachzudenken. Hastig und drängend. Währenddessen realisierte er, dass auch er über die Mauer geklettert sein musste. Es war eine zwei Meter hohe Steinmauer und er hatte keinen Schimmer, wie er darüber gekommen sein mochte, denn er war alles andere als sportlich. Wieder war es still am Ende des Polizisten und Mycroft wusste, dass dieser am liebsten nochmal gefragt hätte, ob er scherzte. Aber er sprach es nicht aus und Holmes war ihm dafür dankbar, denn sonst hätte er sich wirklich über das Handy her gemacht. Was auch immer Gregory Lestrade über alles dachte, er sagte es nicht und überraschte Mycroft damit mehr, als er gedacht hätte. Das Einzige, was der DI sagte, war:  
„Rühr‘ dich nicht von der Stelle. Ich bin ich fünfzehn Minuten da!“ Dann legte er auf. Mycroft starrte auf sein Handy. Verspürte eine immense Erleichterung aber auch große Angst.  
Benommen starrte er auf Franklin. Er hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren. Es war kühl geworden und die Vorabenddämmerung vertiefte die Schatten zwischen den Bäumen und Sträuchern. Hin und wieder erbebte Mycrofts Leib in einer Art Schüttelfrost. In einem Nebengedanken kapierte er, dass er unter Schock stand. Was absurd war, denn er war ja der Täter und nicht das Opfer. Und immer wieder die eine Frage: Warum?

„Mycroft?“ Beim besten Willen hätte er nicht sagen können, wie lange er im feuchten Gras gekniet und auf den Toten gestarrt hatte, als er die Stimme des DI’s hörte. Sie klang leise, als wenn er nicht stören wollte. Wenige Momente später stand er neben ihm.  
„Heilige Scheiße!“, flüsterte er und hockte sich neben Mycroft, um auf Franklin zu schauen.  
„Wie bist du über die Mauer gekommen?“, war die einzige Frage, die Mycroft hatte. Er sah nicht mal hoch, weil er sich nicht dazu in der Lage fühlte.  
„Gar nicht. Die Eingangstür war nur angelehnt. Ich dachte, bevor ich auffällig über die Mauer klettere, schaue ich erst mal, ob ich anders rein komme.“ Jetzt sah Holmes ihn doch an.  
„Offen?“ War er auch durch die Tür gekommen? Leider war er inzwischen schon derart mit seiner Hose über das blutige Gras und seinem eigenen Erbrochenem gerutscht, das eventuelle Steinchen der Mauer nicht mehr an Ort und Stelle waren.  
Greg sah ihn besorgt an. Die braunen Augen waren warm und offen, aber auch ein wenig alarmiert, was kein Wunder war, wenn man einen kurzen Blick auf den toten Mann warf.  
„Du bist allein? Das ist nicht gut, Lestrade.“ Darauf gab er keine Antwort, sah wieder zu Franklin und sagte leise.  
„Sieht aus wie ein Mord aus dem Affekt.“  
„Würde ich auch sagen.“  
„Affekt! Mycroft! Affekt!“  
„Ich verstehe dich. Du musst es nicht wiederholen.“  
„Was ist geschehen?“  
„Ich kann mich an kaum etwas erinnern. Ich fand mich hier …“ Er zeigte hinter sich „da hinten wieder. Das Messer in der Hand.“ Greg hob vorsichtig ein Augenlid der Leiche an und hob leicht dessen Körper an. Unter dem Mann war das Gras blutrot. 

„Erzähle mir alles was du weißt, Mycroft!“  
„Ich … ich … kam gegen zwei Uhr nach Hause und setzte mich mit der Tageszeitung auf die Terrasse, um die Sonne zu genießen. Ich bin eingenickt, wachte aber auf, als jemand den Rasenmäher anwarf. Ich wusste gleich wer es war, denn Jack Franklin arbeitet praktisch für die ganze Straße als Gärtner. Auch für mich. Er ist ein unauffälliger, etwas dümmlicher aber arbeitssamer Mann. Ich hatte nie Streit mit ihm, denn dazu war er viel zu einfältig. Doch heute war ich … das Geräusch des Rasenmähers hat mich extrem genervt. Ich wollte meine Ruhe haben und war auf 180, weil er es wagte, sie zu stören. Mein Puls raste so, dass mir ein wenig schwindlig war. Ich stand wütend auf und erinnere mich nur noch daran, dass ich auf dem Weg nach draußen durch die Küche lief, die Messerschublade aufmachte und mir das erstbeste Messer griff. Ich kam erst später wieder zu mir. Hier im Garten, etwa zwei Stunden später.“  
„Wo ist das Messer?“  
„Da hinten, irgendwo …“, erwiderte Mycroft matt und war plötzlich todmüde. Er rieb sich über die Augen und merkte zu spät, dass es die rechte Hand war. Das Blut in der Handfläche war durch das nasse Gras wieder flüssig geworden und hatte sich hübsch in seinem Gesicht verteilt. Lestrade war aufgestanden und zu der Stelle gegangen, an der Mycroft sich wiedergefunden hatte.  
„Ist es das?“, hielt es ihm der DI, umfasst mit einem Latexhandschuhe vor die Augen. Er nickte.  
„Der … Rasenmäher war noch an. Ich habe ihn ausgeschaltet.“, sagte er zusammenhanglos.  
„Also, verstehe ich das richtig? Du hast diesen Mann, einen einfachen Gärtner getötet, weil er deine Ruhe gestört hat?“  
„Sieht so aus.“  
„Dafür gibt es sicher eine Erklärung, Mycroft.“  
„Ja, die gibt es. Ich habe ihn getötet. Mit meinem eigenen Messer. Habe aus einem Wutgefühl heraus mehrmals unkontrolliert zugestochen, bis er keinen Mucks mehr gesagt hat.“  
„Und wenn du nicht der Mörder bist?“, fragte Greg und setzte sich neben ihn ins Gras. Aufmerksam und mit einem Hauch Mitgefühl sah er Holmes an.  
„Die Fakten sprechen doch für sich. So ein mieser Polizist bist du nicht, dass du das nicht sehen würdest. Verhafte mich und bring mich weg!“, forderte Mycroft teilnahmslos.  
„Nicht so schnell. Ich möchte nicht glauben, dass du diesen Mann wegen irgendeiner Nichtigkeit erstochen hast, Mycroft. Jemand könnte dir das Messer in die Hand gedrückt haben.“  
„Nein, ich habe keine anderen Schuhspuren im frisch gemähten Gras gesehen, außer seinen und meinen. Außerdem klebte das Messer regelrecht in meiner Handfläche fest, so fest hatte ich es noch umklammert, als ich zu mir kam. Ich muss unglaublich wütend gewesen sein und verstehe das nicht.“  
„Dann gibt es eine andere Lösung. Ich wüsste jemand, der dir helfen kann.“  
„Nein!“  
„Er würde wissen …“  
„Nein!“, zischte er Lestrade aufgebracht an. Der letzte Mensch, den er in dieser Angelegenheit sehen und sprechen wollte, war sein Bruder.  
Greg wich ein wenig irritiert zurück.  
„Schon gut. Es würde sowieso eine ganze Weile dauern, bis er zurück wäre. In der Zwischenzeit …“  
„Tu deine Pflicht, Detective Inspector und nimm mich in Untersuchungshaft. Ich bin geständig und das wird meine Strafe abmildern.“  
Lestrade schwieg. Dabei sah er immer noch auf den toten Mann. Inzwischen war es schon recht dunkel und trotzdem konnte Mycroft im Gesicht des Polizisten noch sehr gut erkennen, dass sich in dessen Inneren ein heftiger Konflikt abspielte. Eine Auseinandersetzung, die er nicht ganz verstand. Mycroft war ihm dankbar, dass er allein gekommen war, doch letztlich würde es nichts an der Tatsache ändern, dass er ihn verhaften und mitnehmen müsste. Es würden Verhöre und psychologische Untersuchungen folgen. Die Presse würde sich nur so auf den Fall stürzten, seinen Job konnte er vergessen, was aber irrelevant war, denn für Mord gab es lange Haftstrafen.  
„Das kann ich nicht.“, flüsterte Greg rau und sah Mycroft seltsam flehend an.  
„Doch. Das geht ganz einfach. Mache ein paar Anrufe, lege mir die Handschellen an und dann bring mich vor die Tür, damit wir auf deine Kollegen warten können.  
„Nein. Ich kann nicht, weil … Sherlock mir das nie verzeihen würde.“  
„Ach, darum geht es? Du denkst, er wird dir nicht mehr helfen, wenn du mich festnimmst? Blödsinn. Vielleicht wäre er sogar dankbar. Überschätze ihn nicht. So sehr hängt er nicht an mir. Seine Familie befindet sich komplett in der Baker Street. Ich bin nur eine Randfigur. Dass du mich verhaftest, ist eine nüchterne und überaus logische Schlussfolgerung und die wird auch mein Bruder nicht widerlegen können. Jetzt mach schon, mir ist kalt.“  
Endlich hatte Mycroft sein Temperaturempfinden wieder. Er zitterte inzwischen unkontrolliert und wenn er nicht sprach, klapperten sogar seine Zähne aufeinander.  
„Das meine ich nicht, Mycroft. Ich denke aber, dass irgendwas hier nicht stimmt. Wenn ich dich jetzt festnehme, wird das öffentlich und dein Ruf wird sich nie wieder davon erholen. Meine Intuition sagt mir, dass hier etwas faul ist. Sehr faul. Nur sehe ich es nicht, deswegen wollte ich Sherlock …“  
„Nein!“  
„Gut. Dann musst du mir zutrauen, dass ich herausfinde, was geschehen ist. Vertraust du mir?“ Lestrade war aufgestanden und hielt Mycroft seine Hand hin, um ihm hochzuhelfen. Der griff zögerlich danach. Sie war warm und kräftig. Seine Knie schmerzten, als er aufstand.  
„Willst du die Leiche die nächsten Wochen hier liegen lassen, DI?“ Die Frage war keineswegs ernstgemeint, denn Mycroft hatte definitiv etwas gegen den Vorschlag, dass Lestrade den Fall selbst untersuchen und – Gott bewahre – lösen wollte. Es konnte Monate ins Land gehen!

„Hör mir jetzt gut zu, Mycroft!“, sagte Greg jedoch ganz langsam und eindringlich. Dabei umfasste er Holmes Hals und legte seine Daumen unter dessen Kinn, um Blickkontakt herzustellen.  
„Du wirst jetzt in dein Haus zurückgehen. Dabei wirst du über die Mauer klettern, damit dich niemand sieht und du keine Spuren durch das Haus ziehst. Ich werde dir helfen. Du gehst in dein Haus und ziehst deine Kleidung aus. Du stopfst alles in einen Müllsack, den ich später verbrenne. Dann badest du. Lange und gründlich. Du genehmigst dir ein paar Drinks und lässt deine Eingangstür offen, damit ich später nach dir sehen kann. Ich werde in ein paar Minuten einen anonymen Anruf in der Zentrale machen, ‚zufällig‘ mithören und gerade in der Gegend sein und so als Erster am Tatort sein. Wir werden keine relevanten Fußspuren finden, denn ich habe mir die Leiche schon angeschaut, da die Tür offen stand. Wir finden keine Tatwaffe und haben keinen Verdächtigen. Niemand … hör zu Mycroft!“ Mycroft gab ein erschüttertes Schnauben von sich.  
„Niemand wird dich verdächtigen! Ich werde mir die dämlichsten Mitarbeiter aussuchen oder gebe den Fall dem größten Idioten im Yard. Wir ermitteln ein wenig hierhin und dorthin und schließlich verlaufen die Ermittlungen im Sande.“  
„Ich habe den Rasenmäher berührt und … vielleicht die Eingangstür …“, warf Mycroft mit brechender Stimme ein.  
„Ja, ich werde mich drum kümmern. Jetzt …“  
„Aber, ich bin ein Mörder und du kannst das nicht einfach … ignorieren, Gregory!“  
„Ich ignoriere es nicht! Ich gebe dir nur einen Aufschub. Wir werden herausfinden, was passiert ist.“  
„Warum ….?“  
„Genau. Warum du ihn töten wolltest, wobei ich noch offen lassen möchte, ob du es tatsächlich warst.“  
„Nein, ich meine … warum tust du das?“  
„Du meinst, weil du mich immer so nett behandelt hast?“ Greg lächelte zum ersten Mal, seit er gekommen war. Seine Augen glitzerten rätselhaft und er zuckte jungenhaft die Schultern.  
„Weil ich denke, dass du …“  
„Wenn du jetzt sagst: In der Tiefe deines Herzens ein netter Kerl bist, begehe ich einen weiteren Mord!“, knurrte Mycroft warnend. Lestrade schmunzelte weiter.  
„Dazu bist du nicht in der Lage. Du stehst unter Schock und deine Hände zittern so heftig, dass du das Messer, welches ich übrigens in der Hand habe, nicht mal würdest halten können. Ich wollte sagen, dass ich nicht denke, dass du ein grundschlechter Mensch bist. Nur ein wenig sonderlich und vielleicht von anderen Menschen distanzierter, als du es selbst gern möchtest. Jetzt komm mit!“  
Behutsam schob ihn der Polizist zur Mauer.  
„Dein Garten ist gleich auf der anderen Seite?“  
Mycroft nickte nur. Er hatte keine Worte mehr. In seinem Kopf war es leer und wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, dann musste er zugeben, dass er die Orientierung verloren hatte. Lestrade stand mit dem Rücken an der Mauer und hatte seine Hände vor dem Bauch ineinander verschränkt. Verstört sah er ihn an.  
„Räuberleiter! Noch nie gehört? Macht nichts. Stell deinen Fuß auf meine Hände, ich drückt dich hoch, damit du dich über die Mauer ziehen kannst. Los, mach schon!“  
Zögernd tat Mycroft, was Greg wollte, wäre trotzdem fast nach hinten gekippt, weil er so kraftlos war, zog sich aber ächzend hoch. Wie ein gestrandeter Wal lag er einen Moment auf der Mauer, dann ließ er sich auf der anderen Seite einfach runterfallen. Sein linkes Handgelenk wurde dabei gestaucht, doch das spürte er kaum noch. Mehr kriechend als laufend, ging er zu seinem Haus und passierte die immer noch offene Terrassentür. Er durchquerte sein Haus bis zur Eingangstür, öffnete diese und lehnte sie leicht an. All das tat er wie in Trance.  
Witzig, dachte er verschwommen. Er ließ die Tür offen, als würde er einen heimlichen Liebhaber erwarten. Greg Lestrade, der ihn vermutlich erneut ausfragen würde und sicherlich nicht vorhatte ihn mit Küssen zu verwöhnen. Doch nicht so witzig. Erst recht nicht diese grotesken Gedanken über den Polizisten. Was geschah mit ihm? Hatte ihm jemand heimlich Drogen untergejubelt? Sherlock wüsste es aber mit ihm könnte er nicht sprechen, weil er sich viel zu sehr Vorwürfe machte ihn in diese schreckliche Situation gebracht zu haben. Nur fünf Minuten und ein dämlicher Fehler. Dabei war er sicher, dass er diesen Moriarty richtig eingeschätzt hatte. Hatte er vielleicht auch. Eurus leider nicht. Vielleicht war es ein noch größerer Fehler all die Jahre nie wieder persönlich mit ihr gesprochen zu haben und nur über die Sprechanlage zu kommunizieren. Nur ein einziges Mal, vor vielen, vielen Jahren, hatte ihn das Mitleid so im Griff, dass er zu ihr gegangen war. Es war ihr zwanzigster Geburtstag. Aber sie hatte ihn nur verspottet und vorgeführt, wie es niemand besser konnte. Seither war er ihr lieber fern geblieben. Es reichte, wenn Sherlock ihn dauernd beleidigte.

Mycroft fand sich in seinem Sessel wieder. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er dahin gekommen war, fühlte sich aber auch nicht mehr in der Lage aufzustehen, um Gregs ‚Programm‘ umzusetzen. Betäubt starrte er in den Raum und wartete. Auf einen Mann, den er nie für voll genommen hatte. Den er stattdessen anmaßend behandelt hatte und der nun den irrsinnigen Mut hatte einen Mord zu vertuschen, nur damit er herausfinden würde, ob wirklich Mycroft der Täter war. Er war es. Das spürte er nur zu genau. Er hatte sogar ein Motiv. Ruhestörung. Aber all das war ja wohl nicht wahr, oder etwa doch?


	3. Chapter 3

Die Tür fiel ins Schloss und Mycroft zuckte böse zusammen. Aus den Augenwinkeln hatte er geglaubt Blaulicht gesehen zu haben, doch das musste schon Stunden her sein. Greg kam in den Raum. Er sah müde und gestresst aus.  
„Du sitzt doch immer noch angezogen hier. Hast du nichts von dem gemacht, was ich dir gesagt habe? Großer Gott. Als erstes …“ Er hielt einen leeren Plastikbecher hoch, der verschlossen war.  
„Will ich deinen Urin. Wir müssen sicher sein, dass keine Drogen oder anderen Substanzen in deinem Körper sind.“ An jeder anderen Stelle wäre das eine respektvolle, hochgezogene Augenbraue wert. Nicht heute.  
„Keine Sorge, ich lasse es anonym untersuchen. Aber wir müssen sicher gehen. Nun komm schon.“ Mühsam hievte er Holmes aus dem Sessel und führte ihn langsam in Richtung Bad.  
„Sag mir bitte, dass du das allein kannst, Mycroft. Ich würde ungern … helfen müssen.“  
Ungern? Mycroft sah ihn verwirrt und ein wenig enttäuscht an.  
„Bist du jetzt etwa … enttäuscht?“ Greg runzelte die Brauen und drückte ihm den Becher in die Hand.  
„Tu es und stelle es dann irgendwo hin. Ich nehme es später mit.“ Energisch schob er Mycroft ins Bad.   
Einfach war es nicht, doch immerhin ein Drittel des Bechers konnte er füllen. Seine Hände zitterten so stark, dass er sich vermutlich ansonsten gesetzt hätte, um sein Gesicht in den Händen zu vergraben. Lustlos wusch er sich die Hände und machte den Fehler hochzuschauen.   
Jemand starrte ihm im Spiegel entgegen und er erkannte sich selbst im ersten Moment kaum. Eine rote Blutspur zog sich über sein Gesicht. Seine Augen waren groß und ängstlich und seine Haare waren mehr als ungekämmt.  
„Fertig?“ Greg klopfte höflich und er brachte ein dünnes „Ja“ zustande. Der DI trat zaghaft ein.   
„Gut. Jetzt lässt du jetzt warmes Wasser in deine Badewanne und setzte dich da rein. Die Wärme wird dir guttun.“ Bewegungslos glotzte Mycroft ihn an. In diesem Moment fühlte er sich völlig unfähig zu irgendwas. Lestrade seufzte ergeben und begann es selbst zu machen.  
„Sag etwas, Mycroft. Irgendetwas. Oder ich überlege es mir anders und rufe Sherlock oder die Ambulanz an.“  
„Was willst du hören?“, flüsterte Mycroft gehorsam.  
„Ich weiß nicht. Irgendwas. War an deinem Tag etwas Besonderes? Wo hast du Mittag gegessen? Was gab es zum Frühstück? Mit wem hattest du Kontakt? Ich glaube, ich brauche dich nicht fragen, ob du Feinde hast, oder?“ Holmes blinzelte bestürzt und bemühte dann seine Erinnerung.  
Monoton leierte er seinen heutigen Tagesablauf herunter. Er wusste noch alles. Natürlich! Wenn er nicht wollte, vergaß er nie etwas, was bei Weitem nicht immer vorteilhaft war.  
„Also, alles war wie immer?“  
„Ja und nein.“  
„Nein?“  
„Nein, weil ich sicher nicht gleich jemanden abschlachten würde, nur weil es mich nervt, dass er den Rasenmäher anmacht.“  
„Verstehe“, murmelte Lestrade und betrachtete ihn prüfend.  
„Weißt du, ich denke, die Sache mit eurer Schwester hat euch beiden ziemlich zugesetzt. Sherlock und John haben mir alles erzählt. Es war grauenhaft und es tut mir leid, dass ihr … das durchmachen musstet. Sherlock hat mir aber auch gesagt, dass du dich geweigert hättest jemanden zu töten. Und aus dem Grund glaube ich nicht, dass du es getan hast. Nicht einfach so. Nicht so grundlos. Nicht für so eine Lappalie.“  
„Aber ich war es, Gregory. Ich kann es fühlen. Tief in mir!“ Seine eigene Stimme klang derart eindringlich, dass er darüber selbst erschrak.  
„Gut. Wir lassen das jetzt erst einmal so stehen. Zieh dich aus, das Wasser ist gleich fertig und du kannst dich schon mal reinsetzen.“, Der Polizist wendete sich ab und wollte das Zimmer verlassen. An der Tür zögerte er und drehte sich wieder um.

„Du kannst dich doch allein ausziehen, Mycroft?“ Er klang nicht genervt oder verärgert, sondern nur besorgt. Das machte es Mycroft leichter den Kopf zu schütteln, denn es war eine Tatsache, dass sein ganzer Körper irgendwie taub war. Seinem Verstand fehlte ganz eindeutig die Kraft sinnvolle Befehle an seine Extremitäten weiterzuleiten. Er war wie ausgelaugt. Kurz schloss Greg die Augen, dann kam er zurück und begann die Knöpfe seiner Weste zu öffnen.  
„Das hat nichts zu bedeuten, hörst du?“, brummte er dabei undeutlich und hielt den Blick auf seinen Fingern.  
„Was sollte es denn unter anderen Umständen bedeuten?“ Mycroft fragte nicht nach, um ihn zu provozieren. Er verstand in diesem Moment schlicht und einfach die Bedeutung der Worte nicht.   
„Na du weißt schon … dass ich ein derartiges Interesse an dir hätte?“ Irritiert blinzelte Mycroft und schon fiel seine Weste zu Boden.   
„Verstehe“, erwiderte er matt, sagte es aber nur, weil er es nicht schaffte sich die wahrhaftige Bedeutung zusammenzureimen.  
Lestrade machte sich an den Knöpfe seines Hemdes zu schaffen.  
„Ich will damit nicht sagen, dass du …. dass es so abwegig wäre, aber die Situation verlangt es und wir sollten nicht mehr daraus machen.“  
„Wollen wir denn mehr daraus machen?“, fragte Mycroft mechanisch und zuckte zusammen, als Greg seine Haut berührte.  
„Du bist eiskalt. Wird Zeit, dass du dich aufwärmst.“ Das Hemd fiel zu Boden und Greg hatte seine Frage nicht beantwortet. Sollte er sie wiederholen? Welche Frage war es doch gleich?  
„Ich stehe unter Schock“, sagte er stattdessen nur leise.  
„Ich weiß. Ich werde jetzt deine Hose öffnen. Werte das bitte nicht als …“  
„Hör auf so unverständliche Dinge zu sagen, Inspector!“ Was im Normalfall nach einer Steigerung von unhöflich geklungen hätte, klang jetzt nur trostlos.  
„Schon gut.“ Geschickt öffnete er Gürtel und Reißverschluss und schob seine Hose zusammen mit der Unterhose nach unten. Dabei wurde Greg knallrot. Dann bemerkte er seinen Fehler, denn es wäre sinnvoll gewesen Holmes erst die Schuhe und Socken auszuziehen, um ihn dann gleich in die Wanne zu setzen, um aus dem Bad zu entkommen. Stattdessen musste er sich jetzt hinhocken und begann wie ein Kindergartenkind unter der Hose nach den Schuhen zu wühlen, um die Schnürsenkel zu lösen.  
„Ich werde mir deine Kleidung gleich nach Spuren ansehen, bevor ich sie später entsorge!“  
„Das ist Mithilfe zur Vertuschung einer Straftat und kann dich den Job kosten und sogar dich ins Gefängnis bringen. Kein Grund zu erröten.“  
„Ja, diese Antwort war überaus hilfreich. Danke!“  
„Es ist unverantwortlich von dir dieses Risiko einzugehen. Du kennst mich doch gar nicht, Gregory.“  
„Hinsetzen!“, befahl der Polizist harsch und drückte Mycroft sanft nach hinten, bis er auf dem Toilettendeckel Platz nehmen musste. Ohne seine Augen höher als bis zu den Knien wandern zu lassen, zog er ihm nun umständlich die Schuhe, Strümpfe und die Hose aus.   
„Vielleicht hast du recht. Vielleicht verlasse ich mich zu sehr auf Sherlocks Urteil.“  
„Sherlocks Urteil?“ Er konnte dem Polizisten heute einfach nicht folgen.  
„Nun …“ Greg wirkte verlegen, als er ihm hoch und ihm half in die Wanne zu steigen. Wie ein Stück Holz rutschte Mycroft ins Wasser und erst seine Füße stoppten ihn, als er ans Ende der Wanne stieß.  
„Dein Bruder steht immer noch zu dir. Bei allem, was du getan hast. Du hast ihn sein ganzes Leben lang angelogen. Hast einen enormen Fehler begangen, der deinem Bruder hätte das Leben kosten können. Zweimal sogar, wenn man es genau nimmt. Aber weißt du, was er mir sagte, als er berichtete, was geschehen ist.“  
„Will ich es wissen?“  
„Das kann ich nicht entscheiden, doch ich sage es dir trotzdem. Er sagte: Mein Bruder ist ein guter Mensch. Er hat seine Fehler, auch wenn er glaubt fehlerlos zu sein. Aber alles, was er getan hat, hat er aus Sentimentalität getan. Gefühle, Mycroft! Hast du verstanden?“  
„Ja. Gefühle, die mich dazu getrieben haben einen harmlosen Gärtner zu töten. Überaus zweckmäßig.“ Lestrade seufzte und setzte sich nun selbst auf den Toilettendeckel.  
„Zynismus hilft gerade nicht weiter. Besser ich bleibe hier, ehe du ertrinkst wie damals Jim Morrison.“  
„Wer?“  
„Vergiss es! Tut dir das warme Wasser gut?“ Das tat es wirklich. Mycroft spürte förmlich wie die Kälte und die Schockstarre aus seinen Gliedern wich.  
„Warum hast du mich angerufen und nicht den Notruf?“, fragte Lestrade unvermeidlich.  
„Ich weiß nicht …“, murmelte Mycroft undeutlich und wusch sein Gesicht.  
„Ich schon. Weil du selbst nicht glaubst, dass du den Mord begangen hast. Du hast gedacht, wenn du mich anrufst, gebe ich dir eine Chance es herauszufinden. Und das tue ich, weil ich ein gutmütiger Idiot bin, weil ich deinen Bruder mag und auf seine Hilfe auch in Zukunft sehr ungern verzichten würde, aber auch weil ich denke, dass da mehr dahinter steckt. Ich kann einfach nicht glauben, dass du zu etwas Bestialischem in der Lage bist.“  
„Und wieder: Du kennst mich doch gar nicht. Wir haben uns nur ein paarmal getroffen und ich gebe zu, dass ich da nicht allzu umgänglich oder freundlich zu dir war.“  
„Richtig. Aber ich bin nicht nachtragend. Könnte ich sonst mit deinem Bruder auskommen?“ Lestrade starrte geradeaus auf die Tür, um Mycroft seine Privatsphäre zu lassen. Umständlich wusch sich der seine Haare und fühlte sich schon um einiges besser. Sein Handgelenk schmerzte zwar wie verrückt, doch sein Körper war wieder lebendiger.  
„Du legst es also drauf an mich kennenzulernen, Inspector? Na, dann war das doch ein genialer Einstand, findest du nicht?“  
„Ich will dich nicht kennenlernen! Meine Güte, das hört sich ja so an, als würde ich ernste Absichten hegen und dich um eine Chance bitten!“, fauchte Greg und sah ihn dann doch an. Unwillkürlich musste er lächeln, denn Mycroft sah sehr ungewohnt und verletzlich aus. Schaum verdeckte sein linkes Auge und er rieb hektisch daran herum.  
„Wäre das so dramatisch?“  
„Was? Eine Chance dich besser kennenzulernen? Nein, natürlich nicht. Aber aus deinem Mund klingt das, als würdest du erwarten, dass ich dich darum bitte mir auf eine Leprainsel zu folgen.“ Als Mycroft leise kicherte, zuckte Greg richtig zusammen.  
„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du Humor hast, DI.“  
„Den brauche ich in dem Job, Mycroft. Sag Bescheid, wenn du fertig bist, ich helfe dir raus.“ Geschäftig holte er ein großes Handtuch vom Regal gegenüber.  
„Danke, aber ich denke, ich schaffe das ab jetzt allein.“  
„Klasse. Dann warte ich in deinem Wohnzimmer auf dich.“ Er raffte eilig die Klamotten vom Boden und verschwand.

Ein wenig fassungslos und immer noch nicht ganz klar im Kopf sah Mycroft ihm nach. Er wusste zwar immer, dass sein Bruder diesen Mann schätzte, doch die wahren Gründe waren ihm nie klar geworden. Doch nun bekam er einen vagen Eindruck, was es hieß, einen Freund zu haben. Und dabei kümmerte sich der Mann nur um ihn, weil er seinen Bruder mochte. Absurd und irgendwie traurig, denn Lestrade entpuppte sich als anständig, cleverer als er den Anschein machte und mit einer guten Portion verrückten Mut. Dieser Mann riskierte gerade alles, um seine Unschuld zu beweisen.  
Dummerweise war er nicht unschuldig. Lestrade ging also ganz umsonst dieses Wagnis ein.

Eingehüllt in seinen Bademantel betrat Mycroft wenig später sein Wohnzimmer. Der Polizist hielt ihm ein gefülltes Glas entgegen und er nippte gehorsam.  
„Portwein?“  
„Ich will nicht, dass du dich betrinkst, sondern, dass du entspannst. Setz dich hin, Mycroft!“ Lestrade blieb stehen und sah auf die Kleidung, die auf einem blauen Müllsack lagen.  
„Ich habe mir deine Kleidung angesehen. Sie war voller Blut und frisch gemähten Gras. Sonst nichts. Ich konnte im Moment nichts entdecken, was mir Aufschluss geben könnte, doch wenn du gestattest, würde ich Molly Hooper bitten … anonym natürlich, einen Blick darauf zu werfen. Womöglich sind sie mit irgendwelchen Mitteln präpariert, die Halluzinationen erzeugen. Ich erinnere mich nur an Sherlocks Baskerville-Fall.“  
Mycroft seufzte schwer, nickte und nahm einen großen Schluck vom Port.  
„DI Mercury wird den Fall untersuchen, da ich im Moment mit Arbeit bis oben hin eingedeckt bin. Habe ich zumindest gesagt, um den Fall abzugeben. Mercury ist ein fauler, mittelmäßig engagierter Cop. Die Chancen stehen gut, dass er „sein Bestes“ tut und der Fall letztlich ein Cold Case wird. Aber verlasse dich nicht darauf, denn …“  
„Er hatte sicher Familie …“, warf Holmes brüchig ein. Der Inspector schwieg irritiert, sagte dann aber einfühlsam:  
„Eins nach dem anderen, Mycroft. Wenn es überhaupt zu einer Befragung kommt, sagst du, du hast nichts gehört oder gesehen. Sie werden deine Integrität keinesfalls anzweifeln, schließlich bist du Mycroft Holmes. Ich habe deine Fingerabdrücke abgewischt und hoffe, du hast nichts anderes als vielleicht die Tür und den Mäher berührt. Die Tür habe ich eingetreten, damit es aussieht, als wenn Einbrecher den Gärtner überrascht hätten.“  
„Affekt!“, sagte Mycroft rau und Greg nickte.  
„Nicht so einfach zu erklären. Ein Stich ins Herz hätte doch auch gereicht Mycroft. Aber nun gut, muss sich Mercury drum kümmern. Das wird ihn sowieso überfordern. Ich kenne ihn.“  
„Wendet er sich an meinen Bruder?“  
„Unwahrscheinlich. Hat er noch nie getan, weil er der Meinung ist, er ist unglaublich großartig. Falls ja … denken wir noch nicht über den Fall nach. Das Messer habe ich und ich werde es später mit der Kleidung entsorgen. Neben meinem aktuellen Fall werde ich mich umhören und versuchen den Fall zu klären. Aber es gibt da ein paar wichtige Punkte, zu denen ich deine verlässliche Meinung brauche, Mycroft!“ bisher klang Greg überaus professionell und Mycroft konnte ihm nur erstaunt zuhören. Diese Verschlagenheit und Skrupellosigkeit hätte er dem Mann nie im Leben zugetraut. Das warf ein ganz neues Licht auf ihn. Nun kam der DI näher und setzte sich neben ihn auf das Sofa.  
„Wie geht es dir gerade?“  
„Ich bin zurechnungsfähig und hege gerade keine Mordgedanken, wenn das deine Frage war“, erwiderte Holmes sachlich.   
„Das freut mich. Aber ich will wissen, ob du einen anderen Polizisten rufen wirst, um dich zu stellen, wenn ich weg bin. Das wäre fatal, nicht nur für dich. Ich wäre gern vorbereitet, Mycroft!“  
„Verbunden in Leid und Freud? Meinst du das?“  
„Könnte man so sagen. Was ich für dich tue, fällt automatisch auf mich zurück. Wenn du auch nicht darum gebeten hast, so tue ich es dennoch. Ich möchte einfach nur vorbereitet sein. Für alle Fälle.“  
„Das verstehe ich. Tu, was du tun musst, DI. Ich werde schweigen. Noch. Wenn sich allerdings herausstellt, dass ich einfach nur einen mieses Tag hatte, dann werde ich mich unweigerlich stellen und keine Sorge, mir fällt schon etwas ein, wie ich deine Beteiligung an allem minimieren kann. Und nun zur Freud …“  
Jetzt war es Lestrade, der ihn verunsichert anblickte.  
„Trink einen Port, du bist außer Dienst.“  
„Besser nicht. Ich wollte vielleicht noch zu Molly und …“  
„Keine Widerrede. Du siehst gestresst aus. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich angerufen habe. Eigentlich habe ich es nur getan, weil es weniger geschmerzt hätte, wenn du es gewesen wärst, der mich verhaftet hätte.“ Der Inspector sah ihn überaus seltsam an. In den dunklen Augen spiegelte sich seine kleine Lampe mit dem warmen Licht.   
„Das sind nette Wort, Mycroft Holmes.“  
„Trink darauf einen. Allzu oft kommen sie nicht aus meinem Mund.“ Der Polizist nahm Mycroft das leere Glas aus der Hand und kam kurze Zeit später mit zwei vollen zurück.

„Und du hast absolut keine Ahnung, was mit dir los ist, Mycroft?“, fragte er behutsam nach, als sie ein paarmal schweigend am Getränk genippt hatten.  
„Nur eine. Es sind die Nachwirkungen von allem, was in Sherrinford geschehen ist. Ich war einem immensen Stress ausgesetzt. Stress, den ich so nicht gewohnt bin. Nicht nur mentaler Stress, sondern auch körperliche Strapazen und immenser Druck. Adrenalin, Todesangst, Schock, Angst um meinen Bruder.“ Die dunklen Augen des Inspectors sahen ihn aufmerksam an.  
„Du hast dich gut geschlagen.“  
„Habe ich nicht. Ich habe versagt und ich … denke, das macht mir am meisten zu schaffen.“  
„Das ist nur menschlich, Mycroft.“  
„Ich bin kein Mensch!“  
„Blödsinn. Das würdest du nur gern glauben. Du bist ein Mensch wie du und ich. Es ist menschlich Fehler zu machen. Die Absichten zählen.“  
„Meine guten Absichten hätten meinem Bruder fast das Leben gekostet!“, herrschte er Greg schon wieder zornig an.  
„Haben sie aber nicht. Er lebt und alles ist gut. Soweit man das sagen kann …“  
„Ich war so … blind!“, schluchzte Mycroft plötzlich unkontrolliert auf. Greg nahm ihm schnell das Glas aus der Hand und stellte es zusammen mit seinem eigenen auf den Tisch. Schon liefen die Tränen. Der Gefühlsausbruch war nicht zu kontrollieren. Mycroft sah sich von außen heulen wie ein Baby und hasste sich selbst. Doch als Greg seinen Arm um ihn legte und näher zog, fühlte sich das überraschend richtig an. Gut sogar. Er verbarg beschämt sein Gesicht an seinem Hals und versuchte leise zu weinen. Er konnte nicht aufhören. Wie unter Zwang weinte er den Schock über das, was er getan hatte heraus. Er weinte, weil er Sherlock noch mehr von sich weg getrieben hatte. Sherlock, der einzige Mensch, der ihm je nahe stand.   
„Schhhht, ist gut, Mycroft. Ich bin hier.“ So war das nicht gedacht. Er war nicht derjenige, der Schwäche zeigte. Erst recht nicht einem Mann wie Lestrade gegenüber. Sein Gesicht war heiß und nass, als sich die kühle Hand des Inspetors auf seine Wange legte.  
„Du solltest ins Bett gehen, Mycroft. Wenn du willst, warte ich, bis du eingeschlafen bist.“

Wie ein Kleinkind ließ er sich willenlos ins Bett bringen. Greg saß wie versprochen neben ihm und hielt sogar seine Hand.  
„Wir bekommen das wieder hin“, flüsterte er zuversichtlich. Mycroft konnte jedoch nichts anderes antworten, als:  
„Sage bitte nichts zu meinem Bruder! Versprich es mir!“  
„Nur unter Vorbehalt. Kann ich dich jetzt allein lassen?“  
„Ich denke schon. Danke für alles.“  
„Kein Problem. Ich melde mich morgen bei dir. Gute Nacht!“   
Als er Greg gehen sah, fühlte sich das nicht gut an. Er hörte ihn ins Bad gehen, den Urinbecher holen, hörte, wie er seine Kleidung in den Müllsack stopfte und hörte, wie seine Haustür ins Schloss fiel. Kaum war der Polizist weg, überwältigte Mycroft erneut die Panik. Hektisch zog er seine Schublade auf. Darin lagen Schlaftabletten, die er nicht allzu oft nahm. Er drückte sich seine übliche Dosis und noch zwei weitere Tabletten in die Hand. Innerlich zitternd wie Laub im Herbstwind wartete er dann darauf, dass der Schlaf kam. Er merkte es nicht mehr, sondern versank abrupt in eine tiefe Dunkelheit.


	4. Chapter 4

Jemand schüttelte ihn grob. Er hörte seinen Namen aus weiter Ferne und konnte die Stimme nicht identifizieren. War er tot?  
Eine flache Hand traf sein Gesicht und er öffnete mühsam die Augen.  
„Gott sei Dank! Ich wollte gerade den Notarzt rufen! Hörst du mich?“ Er nickte und blinzelte Greg verschwommen an.  
„Wie viel hast du von den Tabletten genommen? Wolltest du dich umbringen, verdammt noch mal?“  
„Nein.“ Mycrofts Stimme war kratzig und sein Hals schmerzte wie verrückt.  
„Du kannst von Glück reden, dass ich gestern beim Rausgehen den Schlüssel mitgenommen habe, der auf dem Regal lag. Ich hatte da so einen Ahnung.“  
„Ich … wollte mich nicht umbringen, wenn … du das denkst.“ Er rappelte sich hoch. Lestrade saß auf seinem Bett und musterte ihn besorgt.  
„Ich wollte nur schlafen.“  
„Es ist Mittag. Ich habe schon zig mal versucht dich anzurufen.“  
„Gibt es etwas Neues?“  
„Andere Frage: Hast du Hunger? Ich würde etwas machen, wenn ich darf und du könntest dich fertig machen. Wir haben ein paar Dinge zu erledigen.“ Greg stand geschäftig auf und sah ihn ungeduldig an.  
„Heute ist Sonntag“, murmelte Mycroft, ohne den Zusammenhang zu verstehen.  
„Richtig. Ich habe frei und kann mich ganz deinem Fall widmen. Das tue ich aber nur, wenn du dich jetzt fertig machst!“ Ein verschmitztes Grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht und er verschränkte wartend die Arme vor der Brust.  
„Ja, Sir!“, brummte Mycroft spöttisch und versuchte das watteartige Gefühl hinter seiner Stirn zu verscheuchen.  
„Gut, dann kümmere ich mich jetzt mal um das Frühstück, auch wenn es schon Mittag ist.“  
Mycroft duschte und schloss mit sehr kaltem Wasser ab, um die Benommenheit abzuschütteln.

Als er in die Küche kam, roch es schon lecker nach Ei, Schinken und Toast. Der Polizist stand am Herd und rührte im Ei herum.  
„Setz dich, ist gleich fertig.“  
„Wer hätte das gedacht …“, sagte Mycroft nur.  
„Dass ich Rührei machen kann? Oder, dass ich wieder hier bin?“  
„Hast du Neuigkeiten?“ Mycroft wollte es wissen. Er wollte nicht über das Frühstück sprechen und auch nichts essen. Er wollte nur wissen, was Greg herausgefunden hatte. Der schob ihm eine große Tasse mit Kaffee hin.  
„Also, Molly hat deine Kleidung untersucht. Ich muss dich aber enttäuschen. Es war nichts Auffälliges daran, ebenso wenig an deiner Urinprobe. Alles clean, keine Drogen oder andere Substanzen zu finden, die deinen Zustand erklären könnten. Deshalb würde ich gern deinen gestrigen Tag heute mit dir Schritt für Schritt erneut durchgehen.“  
„Was?“  
„Kannst du auch sonntags in dein Büro?“  
„Aber selbstverständlich. Ich bin Mycroft Holmes!“  
„Fein. Wir werden uns alles ansehen, was du berührt hast, ich nehme Proben mit. Ich will wissen mit wem du gesprochen hast, diese Leute suchen wir vielleicht auf. Ich möchte in das Restaurant, wo du zu Mittag gegessen hast und wir müssen den Taxifahrer finden, der dich nach Hause gebracht hat. Dein Chauffeur sollte auch erreichbar sein und falls du eine Sekretärin hast, dann will ich auch die treffen.“  
„Und wenn alles schon vor Tagen oder gar Wochen inszeniert wurde?“   
„Hm, soweit ich mich mit Drogen auskenne, haben sie keine unendliche Wirkdauer und auch keinen Depoteffekt. Wenn wir Sherlock fragen …“  
„Nein!“, fuhr Mycroft ihn scharf an.  
„Wo zum Teufel ist dein Problem, Mycroft? Er kann dir helfen und er wird dir helfen, das weißt du. Mit Drogen kennt er sich einfach am besten aus.“  
„Ich habe das Recht auf seine Hilfe verwirkt, verstehst du das nicht? Lass ihn außen vor. Sperre mich notfalls ein, aber ziehe ihn nicht mit hinein. Nicht schon wieder!“  
„Du bist starrköpfig!“, sagte Greg ein wenig verstimmt und schaufelte einen großen Haufen Ei auf den Teller.  
„Aufessen, Mycroft. Ich brauche dich bei Kräften.“  
Lustlos begann der zu essen und obwohl es überraschend gut schmeckte, fiel ihm das Schlucken schwer. Immer noch war in seinem Kopf Watte. Er fand nicht heraus, ob es an den Schlaftabletten lag oder an etwas anderem, was unter Umständen auch seine Tat erklären würde.  
„Du solltest auch mein Blut untersuchen lassen, Gregory.“  
„Das habe ich vor. Wir werden als Erstes in ein Krankenhaus fahren. Ich kenne da eine nette Schwester, die dir Blut abnimmt und es dann ins Labor bringt. Heute Abend haben wir Ergebnisse. Allerdings befürchte ich, dass wir auch da nichts finden.“  
„Dann wirst du dich damit abfinden müssen, dass ich der Täter bin.“  
„Alles, wenn es soweit ist. Ich hatte noch eine Idee, doch …“ Der Inspector brach ab und zögerte, Mycroft hörte auf zu kauen und sah ihn an.   
„Sag es!“  
„Nun … könnte es eine Art manipulative Hypnose sein? Sherlock hat mir erzählt, dass Eurus die Gabe hat die Leute umzuprogrammieren, um sie abartige Dinge tun zu lassen. Hat sie das bei dir getan?“  
„Niemals!“, sagte Mycroft sofort.  
„Wie kannst du dir da so sicher sein?“  
„Weil ich schon seit vielen Jahren nie direkt mit ihr gesprochen habe und ich es merken würde, wenn sie es getan hätte oder wenn das der Fall sein würde.“  
„Hm ….“ Lestrade sah ihn nicht ganz überzeugt an.  
„Könnte es andere Menschen geben, die diese Fähigkeit haben?“  
„Sehr unwahrscheinlich aber nicht vollkommen ausgeschlossen. Aber ich denke nicht, dass sich zwei von diesen Irren in London aufhalten und schon gar nicht, dass es beide auf mich abgesehen haben. Und wie ich sagte, ich würde es merken!“  
„Woran?“  
„Stellst du etwa meinen Verstand in Frage, Gregory?“, knurrte Mycroft und fühlte wieder dieses gefährliche Rauschen seines Blutes.  
„Nein, keineswegs. Ich versuche nur herauszufinden, ob deine Schwester etwas damit zu tun haben könnte.“  
„Hat sie nicht. Sie kann das nur tun, wenn man ihr direkt gegenüber steht. Und wenn es so wäre …DI, dann überbringe ich jetzt die finale Nachricht: Es lässt sich nicht umkehren.“ Er sah wie sich die braunen Augen weiteten und die Lippen sich öffneten.  
„Auch deine Schwester würde das nicht rückgängig machen können?“  
„Das weiß ich nicht. Vielleicht, wenn sie sprechen würde, doch das tut sie nicht mehr. Also nein, ich denke nicht. Wenn sie mich also verflucht hat, wovon ich nicht ausgehe, dann bin ich verloren. Für immer. Es wäre also das Beste für jeden von uns, du nimmst mich jetzt einfach fest. Sag, dass du einer Ahnung nachgegangen bist, mich befragt hast und …“   
Es läutete an der Tür.

„Apropos Befragung, das werden meine Kollegen sein. Ich werde in deinem Schlafzimmer warten. Tu mir bitte den Gefallen und schweige. Vorerst noch!“ Greg stand nahe vor ihm, hatte seinen Mantel im Arm und sah ihn eindringlich und bittend an. Es läutete wieder und Mycroft musste zugeben, dass er nicht verstand, warum diesem Mann so viel an ihm lag.  
„Wie du willst.“ Erleichtert lächelte Lestrade und verschwand dann leise, während Mycroft zur Tür ging.

Zwei Beamte standen vor der Tür. Es war ein älterer Mann, der sich als DI Mercury vorstellte und seine Kollegin, die sich als DS Belamy zu erkennen gab.  
„Ich nehme an, Sie haben von dem Mord in ihrer Nachbarschaft gehört, Mister Holmes? Dürfen wir sie dazu befragen?“  
„Aber ja. Kommen sie rein!“ Er hörte sich an wie früher, was erstaunlich war, denn innerlich war er alles andere als der übliche, kaltschnäuzige Politiker.  
„Wir stören auch nur ganz kurz, müssen aber alle Nachbarn befragen. Sie verstehen das sicher.“ DS Belamy war eine überaus höfliche und nette Beamtin und Mercury tat das Richtige sie sprechen zu lassen.  
„Aber sicher. Ich tue mein Bestes, um zu helfen, schließlich hat Jack Franklin auch meinen Garten gepflegt und es ist schrecklich, was passiert ist.“  
„War vermutlich ein Einbruch. Die Einbrecher hatten wohl nicht mit einem Gärtner gerechnet“, brummte DI Mercury undeutlich. Mycroft konnte sehen, dass er log. Denn vermutlich fehlte nichts im Haus und selbst der dämlichste Detective konnte einen Affektmord erkennen.  
„Waren sie zu besagter Tatzeit gegen 15:30 Uhr zu Hause?“  
„Ja, war ich.“  
„Was haben sie getan?“  
„Geschlafen. Ich war vorher im Islas Mittagessen und war müde. Ich lag auf der Terrasse und wollte eigentlich Zeitung lesen, bin aber eingeschlafen.“  
„Haben sie Mr Franklin gehört? Er muss den Rasen gemäht haben?“  
„Habe ich. Aber ich habe nicht gehört, wann er aufgehört hat. Ich bin aufgewacht, als die Sonne verschwunden war und mir kalt wurde.“  
„Und sie haben nichts Verdächtiges gehört oder gesehen?“  
„Nein, tut mir leid. Falls mir noch etwas einfällt, melde ich mich selbstverständlich.“  
„Sind sie mit den Abbneys gut befreunden?“  
„Nein. Ich habe keine Freunde. Wir sind nur Nachbarn.“, erwiderte Mycroft auf seine alte Art von oben herab und spürte, wie beide ein wenig zusammenzuckten.  
„Und kannten sie Jack Franklin besser?“  
„Nein. Er mähte auch meinen Rasen alle paar Wochen, beschnitt meine Hecke und meine Sträucher im Garten und das war es. Wir haben nichts Privates besprochen, wenn das ihre Frage war. Ich weiß noch nicht mal, ob er Familie hatte und wo er wohnte. Er hat gearbeitet, ich habe bar bezahlt. Die Empfehlung hatte ich übrigens von den Abbneys. Sie brachten Franklin mit, als sie ins Haus einzogen, vor ein paar Jahren.“  
„Jack Franklin war geschieden und hat einen erwachsenen Sohn“, sagte Mercury rau und sah ihn ausdruckslos an.  
„Haben sie noch weitere Fragen? Ansonsten würde ich gern weiterarbeiten. Auch unsere hoch geschätzte Queen kennt keinen Sonntag!“  
„Aber selbstverständlich Mister Holmes!“, sagte DS Belamy zuvorkommend und hielt ihm ihre Hand hin. Widerwillig drückte er sie kurz, drehte sich aber sofort weg, ehe er noch DI Mercurys behaarte Pfote schütteln musste.  
„Falls ihnen …“  
„Werde ich!“  
„Danke für ihre Hilfe, Mr Holmes!“

Sanft ließ er die Tür hinter den Polizisten ins Schloss fallen und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken dagegen. Lestrade kam vorsichtig schauend um die Ecke und blieb dann am anderen Ende des Flurs stehen. Nachdenklich sah er zu Mycroft und sagte dann leise:  
„Ist erst einmal ganz gut gelaufen. Doch verlasse dich nicht drauf. Das war nur eine Standartbefragung und …“  
„Du musst mich nicht aufklären, wie das funktioniert. Das weiß ich.“ Langsam kam Greg näher, ließ ihn aber nicht aus den Augen.  
„Hattest du das Bedürfnis dich stellen zu wollen?“  
„Nein. Keine Sekunde lang. Seltsam.“  
„Ja, in der Tat. Ich dachte, dein schlechtes Gewissen ist so groß, dass du in Versuchung kommen würdest. Aber du hast dich angehört wie immer.“  
„Wie denn?“  
„Wie ein arrogantes, blasiertes Arschloch!“ Dicht vor ihm blieb der Inspector sehen. Immer noch waren seine dunklen Augen eindringlich, als würde er eine ganz bestimmte Information suchen oder ein ganz spezielles Wort hören wollen.  
„Dass ich auch bin. Überraschung, Gregory.“  
„Du hoffst wirklich, dass du ihn tatsächlich getötet hast, oder?“ Ein bisschen fassungslos und ungläubig blinzelte Lestrade ihn an und Mycroft kam ein absurder Satz in den Sinn: Du riechst so gut.  
„Warum sollte ich das wollen?“, entgegnete er mit dumpfer Stimme.  
„Weil du dann glaubst dafür Buse tun zu können, für das was mit Eurus und Sherlock geschehen ist.“  
„Falsch, DI. Ich BIN nämlich der Mörder und du tätest gut daran die Realität zu akzeptieren und nicht das Unvermeidliche immer weiter hinauszuzögern, nur weil du befürchtest, dass mein Bruder dich nicht mehr konsultieren würde, wenn du mich wegsperrst. Ich sagte dir, das wird er nicht tun, denn du bist für ihn ebenso wichtig wie er für dich. Es ist ein abgezirkelter Kreis, in den ich nicht … höre mir gut zu: NICHT involviert bin. Entscheide dich dafür das Richtige zu tun und lass mich die Strafe für meine …“ Unsanft und ziemlich unerwartet presste Greg seine Schultern gegen die Tür.   
„Aufgeben ist keine Lösung, Mycroft!“, flüsterte er rau und fixierte ihn weiterhin. Ein seltsames Prickeln lag in der Luft, und wieder begann das Blut in seinen Ohren zu rauschen. Wie konnte es sein, dass ihn alle möglichen Situationen, die er früher distanziert durchgestanden hatte, plötzlich so nahe gingen? Ohne, dass er es hätte kontrollieren können, zog er den Polizisten noch näher und presste ihm seinen Mund auf die Lippen. Dass Greg sich nicht dagegen wehrte, erstaunte Mycroft so, dass er wieder jäh in diese Lähmung verfiel, in der er nichts tun oder sagen konnte.  
Ihm kamen Zweifel, ob sein Verstand sich langsam verabschiedete oder ob er überhaupt noch er selbst war. Greg hatte vorhin einen guten Punkt angesprochen. Eurus könnte zu so etwas in der Lage sein, doch er hatte wirklich schon Ewigkeiten nicht mehr persönlich mit ihr gesprochen. Davon abgesehen durschauten nicht mal die besten Spezialisten und Experten ihr „Talent“ und ihre Möglichkeiten. Um es deutlich zu sagen: Keiner außer Eurus wusste, zu was sie wirklich in der Lage war.  
„Fang nicht erst an mich zu küssen und höre dann auf …“, murmelte der Inspector neben seinem Ohr.  
„Jetzt verstehe ich es …“ Wieder streiften ihn Gregs weiche Lippen. Ein verräterisches Kribbeln zog durch seinen Unterleib.  
„Was?“  
„Dein wahres Engagement, Gregory.“ Der sah ihn mit zusammengezogenen Brauen skeptisch an und wich ein wenig zurück.  
„Du … hast Gefühle für mich“, deduzierte Mycroft ohne jeglichen Enthusiasmus in der Stimme.  
„Und wenn es so wäre?“  
„Dann ist es schlimmer, als ich dachte. Dann bist du verrückt, dass du dieses unkalkulierbare Risiko eingehst, mich frei draußen herum laufen zu lassen. Wer sagt, dass ich nicht wieder töte?“  
„Ich. Weil ich auf dich achte.“  
„Du kannst nicht Tag und Nacht bei mir sein. Wie stellst du dir das vor?“ Greg schwieg und schluckte dann angestrengt.  
„Na ja, eigentlich könnte ich das schon. Zumindest so lange, bis ich eine Spur habe, die Erklärung verspricht. Du könntest dir Urlaub nehmen und ich habe auch noch ein paar freie Tage zur Verfügung.“  
„Ich kann nicht einfach Urlaub nehmen. Ich bin kein kleiner Beamter!“, fauchte Mycroft und lief an ihm vorbei in die Küche zurück.  
„Warum bist du so sauer? Weil ich Gefühle für dich habe? Vielleicht solltest du dich fragen, wie das sein kann, wo du doch das personifizierte Ekel bist?“  
„Ich bin nicht sauer, nur … verärgert darüber, dass du es aus persönlichen Gründen versäumst einen Mörder hinter Gitter zu bringen. Er hat einen Sohn. Jack Franklin hat einen Sohn. Wir müssen ihn auffinden und … ich weiß nicht …“  
„Werden wir, doch zuvor musst du dich beruhigen.“ Als ihn der Inspector wieder ziemlich unsanft an den Schultern packte, merkte Mycroft erst einmal wie aufgebracht er schon wieder war. Still standen sie sich gegenüber. Mycroft versuchte sich zu beruhigen, indem er achtsam und langsam atmete und Greg wartete geduldig, ohne ihn aus den Augen zu lassen.

„Hörst du das?“, sagte Mycroft plötzlich und legte den Kopf leicht schief. Der Polizist wusste im ersten Moment nicht, was er meinte und lauschte angespannt. Man hörte eine Menge. Lärmende Vögel, die summenden Elektrogeräte und den immerwährenden Verkehrslärm. Doch daneben konnte Greg hören, dass jemand vor der Tür verzweifelt versuchte sein Auto zu starten. Jedes Mal verreckte der Motor.

Mycroft wurde plötzlich ganz starr. In ihm begann ein heftiger Sturm zu toben. Eine Welle der Wut schwappte durch seine Eingeweide, dass ihm ganz schwindlig wurde.  
„Schon wieder eine Ruhestörung! An einem Sonntag! Das darf ja wohl nicht wahr sein!“, knurrte er schäumend vor Wut. Er riss sich aus Gregs Griff, stürzte zu seiner Messerschublade und griff sich das nächste seiner Küchenmesser. Bis zur Tür kam er allerdings nicht mehr, denn die Faust des Polizisten traf ihn so gezielt an der Schläfe, dass er sofort zu Boden sackte.


	5. Chapter 5

Mit einem gequälten Stöhnen kam er zu sich. Sein Kopf dröhnte und tat scheußlich weh, seine Hände waren hinter dem Rücken gefesselt. Er lag auf seinem Bett, auf der Seite. In Augenhöhe saß Lestrade auf einem Stuhl und sah ihn ausdruckslos an.  
„Glaubst du mir jetzt?“, keuchte er rau und hustete.  
„Auch wenn es dir nicht passt, ich habe deinen Bruder angerufen und …“  
Erneut verlor Mycroft die Kontrolle über sich. Unglaublich zornig schrie er in seine Zudecke, bis er sich wieder einigermaßen im Griff hatte.  
„Kann ich jetzt weitersprechen, Mycroft?“ Greg klang gelassen und er war ihm überaus dankbar für seine Contenance.  
„Und ich habe ihn nicht erreicht. Aber ich werde es weiterversuchen, denn irgendwas ist mit dir nicht in Ordnung. Wie auch immer, wir werden unser Tagesprogramm absolvieren und ich werde keine Sekunde von deiner Seite weichen. Sobald ich das Gefühl habe, du rastest aus, werde ich dich ins Land der Träume schicken. Die Alternative wäre, ich würde dich in deinem Haus fixieren oder dich in eine Einrichtung bringen, in der sie sich in eine Zwangsjacke stecken, doch ich brauche deine Mithilfe und vielleicht lässt sich auch dein Verstand hin und wieder blicken.“  
„Nette Ansprache, Inspector!“, erwiderte Mycroft kühl. Er war beruhigt, dass Sherlock noch nicht informiert war. Er musste das unbedingt verhindern. Denn wenn er je wieder in der Achtung seines Bruders steigen wollte, dann musste er die Sache ohne ihn klären, wobei es nur ein logisches Ende gab. Doch dieser verfluchte Lestrade weigerte sich es einzusehen. Wer war denn hier starrköpfig?  
„Es sind also Geräusche, die dich so aufregen, Mycroft?“  
„Sieht so aus. Alles, was meine Ruhe stört.“  
„Vielleicht solltest du drüber nachdenken, aufs Land zu ziehen. Irgendwohin wo es keine Nachbarn gibt und niemand deine Wege kreuzt.“ Die Worte waren nicht ganz ernst gemeint. Er begriff, dass Lestrade nur die Situation entschärfen wollte.  
„Hübsche Idee, nur leider habe ich hier einen Job zu erledigen.“  
„Den du vergessen kannst, wenn wir das nicht wieder gerade biegen, Mycroft!“  
„Ich wiederhole mich: Wir können weder Mr Franklin lebendig machen, noch meine Tat ungeschehen machen. Das einzig Richtige wäre, wenn du mich sofort verhaftest. Doch ich rede scheinbar mit der Wand, denn du schwebst in der Gefühlsblase, die dich blind für die Fakten macht.“ Lestrade seufzte und rieb sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht.  
„Das mag sein. Aber ich kann es nicht auf Knopfdruck abstellen, klar?!“  
„Wie konnte das überhaupt passieren? Wie konntest du dich in mich verlieben?“ Verdutzt sahen ihn die braunen Augen an.  
„Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte ich das bis gestern so einigermaßen verdrängt. Sherlock bat mich, dass wir ein Auge auf dich haben und das hatten wir, bzw. ich. Ich fühlte mich verantwortlich, doch nehme ich meine Verantwortung heute aus anderen Gründen ernst, als noch vor ein paar Tagen. Wenn ich dir allerdings eine genauere Antwort geben könnte, würde ich es tun. Kann ich nicht, Mycroft. Finde dich damit ab und vergiss es am besten wieder.“  
Vergessen? Einfach und doch niemals!  
„Kannst du mich losmachen, mein Handgelenk tut weh?“  
„Wenn du dich benimmst?“ Wieder läutete es an der Tür, doch Greg war nicht allzu sehr überrascht. Er sagte nur schnell:  
„Ich mache dich gleich los, will nur schnell Magda Parker einlassen. Die Schwester, die dir das Blut abnimmt.“ Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, eilte er zur Tür. 

Wieder kam er mit einer alten Dame, die pikiert auf den gefesselten Holmes sah und dann Greg einen sehr vorwurfsvollen Blick zuwarf.  
„Machst du etwa Blödsinn, Junge?“  
„Aber nein, Tante Magda. Ich habe ihn nur zum Selbstschutz gefesselt. Keine Sorge, er ist harmlos. Ich mache ihn jetzt los. Benimm dich, Mycroft!“  
Sich die Handgelenke reibend, setzte sich Holmes auf und öffnete dann die Manschette des linken Ärmels und rollte ihn sich hoch, während die Frau ein paar medizinische Utensilien aus ihre kleinen Tasche holte.  
„Du machst deiner Mutter doch keinen Ärger, Greg oder?“  
„Aber nein, Tantchen. Ich bin Polizist, schon vergessen? Ich darf Handschellen benutzen!“, Er grinste schelmisch und Mycroft blinzelte ihn verstört an.   
„Sie ist nicht meine Tante, Mycroft. Aber ich nenne sie schon so, seit ich denken kann. Sie hat früher in dem krankenhauseigenen Kindergarten gearbeitet und auf mich aufgepasst. War ein kleiner Kindergarten und manchmal war ich der einzige Knirps dort.“ Mycroft antwortete nicht, weil sich gerade die Spitze der Kanüle durch seine Haut bohrte.  
„Faust wieder öffnen und entspannen!“, befahl Tante Magda und er wendete den Blick ab, weil er befürchten musste in Ohnmacht zu kippen, wenn er mit ansehen musste, wie sein Blut in das Röhrchen tropfte.  
„Rufen sie mich an, wenn sie es fertig haben?“  
„Aber ja, mein Junge. Siehst gut aus, Greg. Grüß mir deine alte Mutter und vergiss es nicht!“ Liebevoll kniff sie ihm in die Wange und er wurde rot. Mit offenem Mund sah ihn Mycroft an. Hatte er diesen Mann ganz spontan geküsst? Wie war das passiert? Ebenso unerklärlich wie der Drang zu morden? Nein, eher nicht. Das konnte er sehr deutlich spüren. Sein Morden schien fremdgesteuert zu sein. Sein Bedürfnis Gregs Lippen erneut auf seinen zu spüren, war ganz und gar sein eigenes und mit nichts zu entschuldigen.  
„Mache ich! Versprochen, Tantchen.“ Zu Mycroft warf ‚Tantchen‘ noch einen warnenden Blick, dann ließ sie sich vor die Tür begleiten.  
„Eine nette Person, oder?“ Der Polizist klang ein wenig vergnügt, doch er konnte die gute Laune nur bedingt erwidern.  
„Wenn du das sagst. Immerhin hat sie beim ersten Versuch meine Vene getroffen. Habe das schon schlimmer erlebt!“  
„Ja, sie hat jahrelange Erfahrung, auch wenn sie schon lange nicht mehr als Krankenschwester arbeitet. So etwas vergisst man sicher nie. Wollen wir los, in dein Büro?“ Irgendwie hatte Mycroft das total verdrängt und seufzte leise.  
„Wie kann ich deine Anwesenheit dort erklären?“  
„Musst du das denn? Bist du nicht der große Mycroft Holmes?“, konterte Greg schnippisch und sah auf sein Handy.  
„Ich muss dich natürlich nicht erklären, doch kennt man dich und wird sich fragen, was du mit mir dort machst. Gerüchte sind manchmal schlimmer als die Wahrheit.“  
„Das denke ich nicht.“ Ganz direkt sahen ihn die braunen Augen an und Mycroft verstand. Wenn seine Mitarbeiter wüsste, was er gestern getan hatte und heute fast wieder, dann war es absolut nebensächlich, ob er einen Inspector mit in sein Büro brachte. Resigniert stand er auf, zupfte seine Weste zurecht und nickte.  
„Ich werde ein paar Anrufe tätigen, dann können wir gehen.“ Greg setzte sich und beobachtete ihn während er seiner Sekretärin und seinem Chauffeur Bescheid gab. Dabei klang Holmes wie immer. Von oben herab, alles kontrollierend und völlig Abseits aller Menschlichkeit.

Als er fertig war, läutete es erneut, doch diesmal war es Lestrades Handy. Er sah auf das Display, blickte zu Mycroft und legte einen Finger auf die Lippen.  
„Sherlock … schön, dass du zurück rufst!“, Er stellte auf Lausprecher, damit auch Mycroft mithören konnte. Der bedachte ihn zwar mit einem bitterbösen Blick, hielt die Lippen aber fest zusammengepresst und war auch ein wenig neugierig, was Lestrade vorhatte. Er sollte nicht weiterhin den Fehler machen diesen Mann zu unterschätzen.  
„Was gibt es? Du weißt, ich bin nicht in London.“ Im Hintergrund hörte man ein begeistertes Kindergekreische und Johns Stimme, die undeutlich etwas zu seiner Tochter sagte. Sherlock klang wenig begeistert aber auch nicht besorgniserregend gelangweilt.  
„Ich wollte nur deinen Rat erfragen.“  
„Beeil dich, ich habe nicht ewig Zeit!“  
„Gestern wurde ich zu einem Mordfall gerufen. Mord im Affekt, der Täter ist geständig und hat sich selbst gestellt, behauptet aber nicht er selbst gewesen zu sein. Deswegen gibt es auch noch keine öffentliche Mitteilung darüber, dass wir einen Verdächtigen haben. Der Täter kann sich an die eigentliche Tat nämlich nicht erinnern und vielleicht war er es gar nicht. Wenn wir damit an die Öffentlichkeit gehen würden, käme das einer Rufschädigung gleich. Wir müssen erst die Untersuchungen abschließen…“  
„Und …?“, unterbrach ihn Sherlock ziemlich ungeduldig.  
„Na ja, ich musste an deinen Schwester denken. Denkst du, es ist möglich, dass auch andere Personen in der Lage sind jemanden so zu … manipulieren oder umzuprogrammieren, damit man einen Mord begeht?“ Der DI machte eine Pause und lauschte. Sherlock sagte nichts.  
„Ich habe den Eindruck, der Täter reagiert auf auditive Schlüsselreize und …“  
„Inwiefern?“  
„Na ja, auf Geräusche, die unter Umständen eine Ruhestörung darstellen könnten. Nervige Geräusche, du weißt schon …“  
„Nein, eigentlich nicht. Geht es um den Rasenmähermann?“   
Mycroft erstarrte. Natürlich! Nur weil sein Bruder nicht in der Stadt war, hieße das nicht, dass er über derartige Vorkommnisse nicht unterrichtet war.  
„Könnte sein, ja.“  
„Hm. Seltsam. Wurde der nicht im Garten des Nachbarhauses meines geliebten Bruders gefunden?“ Auch Lestrade erstarrte sichtlich und suchte verzweifelt nach den richtigen Worten, wobei er sich unkoordiniert durch die Haare raufte.  
„Kannst du meine Frage beantworte oder nicht, Sherlock? Du weißt, ich kann nicht so einfach Ermittlungsdaten austauschen und schon gar nicht am Telefon.“  
„So weit ich gehört habe, hast du den Fall weitergegeben, Lestrade. Aber um deine Frage zu beantworten: Nein, niemand außer meiner Schwester ist dazu in der Lage. Die Frage wäre, warum zum Teufel sollte sie den Tod eines unbedeutenden, schottischen Gärtners wollen?“  
„Vielleicht geht es ja eher um den Täter?!“, sagte Greg vorsichtig und bekam von Mycroft eine böse Geste, die besagte, ich bringe dich um.  
„Vielleicht. Aber das interessiert mich im Moment nicht. Ich bin beschäftigt und sicher noch eine oder zwei Wochen unterwegs“, sagte der jüngere Holmes desinteressiert. Mycrofts Herz schnürte sich zusammen und er wusste, dass er mit seiner Annahme sein Bruder würde nie wieder etwas mit ihm zu tun haben wollen, goldrichtig lag. Und es tat verdammt weh.  
„Aber noch mal wegen Eurus. Kannst du …“  
„Nein, Greg. Tut mir leid. Nicht im Moment. Lass DI Mercury den Fall lösen. Du weißt doch wie unglaublich ehrgeizig und großartig er ist.“  
„Aber Sherlock!“, doch er hatte schon aufgelegt.

„Er weiß es.“, sagte Mycroft knapp und der Polizist sah ihn erschrocken an.  
„Wie? Ich habe nichts …“  
„Nein, du hast damit nichts zu tun. Aber er weiß es und er will nicht helfen. Ich habe es dir gesagt. Du hättest auf mich hören sollen. Wir sollten jetzt los, mein Fahrer wird in drei Minuten vor der Tür stehen.“ Er war ziemlich stolz auf sich, wie gefasst er mit Sherlocks Absage umgehen konnte. Eine andere Entscheidung hätte er nie erwarten können, denn nur die allein war logisch.  
„Aber er kann es nicht wissen. Wie soll das gehen? Ich …“  
„Er kennt dich und er kennt mich. Er weiß wo ich wohne, er kennt das Opfer und er kann 1 und 1 zusammenzählen. Sei nicht so überrascht, es ist Sherlock.“  
„Wenn du mir ein wenig mehr Unterstützung zukommen lassen würdest, könnten wir deine Lage ein wenig optimistischer angehen, Mycroft!“, schnauzte Lestrade ihn an auf dem Weg nach draußen.  
„Nein, Optimismus ist nicht das Wort der Stunde. Eher Pragmatismus und jetzt beeile dich!“

Henry, sein Fahrer grüßte höflich, warf Lestrade einen neugierigen Blick zu, sagte aber nichts. Als sie losfuhren, bekam Greg eine Textnachricht, die er mit gerunzelter Stirn las.  
„Was?“, fragte Mycroft, der irritiert spürte, dass er sich selbst immer mehr aufgab.   
„Nichts, nichts … nur ein Kollege.“ Lestrade log und er wusste es. Aber es war ihm egal. Wenn nicht mal mehr sein Bruder auf seiner Seite stand, dann waren auch Gregs nett gemeinten Bemühungen ganz umsonst.  
„Sie haben Mr Holmes gestern vom Büro bis zum Restaurant Islas gefahren?“ Der Polizist war ein wenig vorgerückt, um Henry anzusehen. Henry war ein rotblonder, dicklicher Mann um die Dreißig, der fuhr wie ein Rentner.  
„Ja, Sir. Ich kenne sie. Sie sind doch dieser Inspector Lestrade vom Yard, oder?“  
„Genau.“  
„Ist das ein Verhör?“ Er grinste breit, anstatt furchtsam auszusehen.  
„Aber nein. Mr Holmes hat nur irgendwo wichtige Unterlagen verloren und wir versuchen sie wiederzufinden.“  
„Das ist natürlich praktisch, wenn das ein Polizist für einen tut. Ich hatte letztens mein Handy bei meiner Großmutter vergessen und …“  
„Henry!“, knurrte Mycroft scharf und der Mann verstummte.  
„Die Unterlagen, Henry. Erinnern sie sich, ob Mr Holmes etwas in der Hand hatte oder ob er irgendwie … abgelenkt wirkte, telefonierte oder so etwas?“ Henry schien nachzudenken, während er noch langsamer fuhr und den Verkehr aufhielt.  
„Hm, ich wartete vielleicht fünf Minuten vor Mr Holmes Büro, nachdem ich erst seine Sekretärin nach Hause gebracht hatte. Dann kam er raus und hatte in der einen Hand seinen Schirm und in der anderen Hand die Tageszeitung. Er wirkte nicht anders als sonst.“ Henrys Augen trafen im Rückspiegel die von Mycroft. Der junge Mann wirkte nun doch ein wenig ängstlich, weil er nichts Falsches sagen wollte.  
„Er wollte zum Islas gebracht werden und dann hat er mich weggeschickt, weil er anschließend ein Taxi nehmen wollte. Waren es denn wichtige Unterlagen?“  
„Das geht sie nichts an!“, blaffte Mycrot ungehalten und verspürte wieder einen Druck hinter der Stirn.  
„Nein, Sir. Sie haben recht. Ich kann sonst nichts weiter dazu beitragen, DI. Tut mir leid.“  
„Gut, danke Henry.“ Er lehnte sich zurück und tippte zwei Worte in sein Handy, das er Mycroft zeigte.  
Schirm?  
Zeitung?  
Wäre möglich, doch recht unwahrscheinlich.  
Vor dem Büro stiegen sie aus und schickten Henry weg.  
„Dass mit meinem Schirm etwas nicht stimmt, ist relativ unwahrscheinlich, doch du darfst ihn gern untersuchen lassen. Er ist brandneu und keine zwei Tage alt. Das ihn jemand präpariert hat, schließe ich aus.“  
„Wo hast du die Zeitung her?“  
„Die kommt mit der anderen Post ins Büro und liegt da rum. Manchmal finde ich Zeit sie zu lesen, meistens nicht.“  
„Man kann also nicht zu einer hohen Wahrscheinlichkeit damit rechnen, dass du die Zeitung mitnimmst, bzw. in die Hand nimmst und liest?“  
Anerkennend musterte Mycroft den Inspector und musste schmunzeln.  
„Nein, ganz und gar nicht. Ich sehe, mein Bruder färbt schon ab.“  
„Na ja, ich lerne von ihm“, erwiderte Lestrade verlegen, als sie durch die Tür gehen.

„Bevor du jetzt aus allen Wolken fällst, Gregory, ich werde dich meiner Sekretärin als meinen Lebensgefährten vorstellen, der sich einen Eindruck davon machen möchte, wie meine tägliche Arbeit vonstattengeht. Sei nicht überrascht, wenn ich das sage. Ich tue das, weil es dann einen emotionalen Kontext gibt, der Mrs Huber verwirren und beschäftigen wird. Und zwar so sehr, dass sie nicht merkt, welche absurden Fragen du unter Umständen stellst. Die Sache mit der Akte war übrigens gut. Henry hat es dir abgenommen, doch der glaubt auch an den Weihnachtsmann. Mrs Huber ist eine alte, schlaue Hexe, wenn auch eine ausgezeichnete Vorzimmerdame, wie aus alten Zeiten.   
Gregorys braune Augen waren geweitet und er starrte ihn wirklich fassungslos an.  
„Aber … das …“  
„Keine Sorge. Das wird nicht vernichtender, als mich als ein Mörder zu outen!“, versicherte Mycroft mit einer Art neuem Galgenhumor.   
„Du willst dich … outen?“  
„Ach was, es ist nur Mrs Huber. Sie ist loyal und verteidigt mein Vorzimmer wie eine Löwin ihr Kind. Sie wird nichts herum tratschen. Und selbst wenn …“  
„Du meinst, es ist egal, wenn man dich sowieso wegen Mordes anklagt.“  
„Ich merke, wir verstehen uns immer besser, Mister Lestrade. Ich komme nicht umhin die Wahl meines Bruders noch im Nachhinein zu bewundern. Ich hätte dich ihm glatt empfohlen.“  
Grinsend stieg Lestrade nach Mycroft in den Fahrstuhl. Das, was er eben gehört hatte, kam einem Kompliment schon ziemlich nahe.


	6. Chapter 6

Schweigend fuhren sie nach oben. Bevor die Tür des Liftes sich öffnete, griff Mycroft nach der Hand des Polizisten. Mild erstaunt musste er feststellen, dass er keinerlei Widerwillen bei der freiwilligen Berührung empfand. Obwohl bisher so eine alberne emotionale Nähe kaum ertragbar war, war er nun froh, dass dieser Mann an seiner Seite war.   
„Wunder geschehen immer wieder ….“, murmelte Greg verlegen und verschränkte seine Finger noch ein bisschen mehr in seine.  
„Sei still und lass mich erst einmal mit ihr reden.“

Sie bogen um die Ecke und dann öffnete Mycroft auch schon eine unscheinbare Tür.  
„Mrs Huber. Es tut mir sehr leid, dass ich sie am Sonntag herbemühen musste, doch ich habe ein Problem.“   
Mrs Huber war das Klischee einer Sekretärin. Sie war etwa um die sechzig Jahre alt. Ihre Haare waren so perfekt zu einer Hochfrisur aus den späten 60er Jahren arrangiert, dass Greg vermutete, dass es eine Perücke war. Auf der Nase hatte sie eine streng wirkende Brille in schwarzer Fassung, die auch noch links und rechts unvermeidlich an einer Kette befestigt war. Ihr Gesicht war faltig, doch früher bestimmt mal hübsch gewesen. Noch dazu hatte sie sich für einen aufdringlich roten Lippenstift entschieden, der ihre Falten betonte. Aber immerhin passte er zu ihrem perfekt abgestimmten Kostüm. Alles in allem wirkte sie erfahren und so, als wenn sie schon eine Menge in den Vorzimmern aller wichtigen Menschen der Welt erlebt hatte. Trotzdem sah sie die beiden Männer nun indigniert mit offenem Mund an. Ihr Blick huschte immer wieder von ihren Händen zu Mr Holmes, als erwartete sie unbedingt eine Erklärung. Und die bekam sie auch gleich.  
„Und weil ich sie schon am Sonntag herkommen lassen musste, dachte ich, ich stelle ihnen gleich einmal meinen Lebenspartner vor. Das ist Detective Inspector Gregory Lestrade von Scotland Yard. Sie keuchte und nickte eifrig.  
„Sie kennen ihn von Fernseh-Interviews, nicht wahr?“ Wieder ein eifriges Nicken und sie entspannte sich ein wenig.   
„Mr Holmes, ich wusste ja nicht …“  
„Dass ich homosexuell bin oder dass ich gebunden bin?“, fragte er geheuchelt liebenswürdig nach. Greg drückte seine Hand fester, um ihn zu erinnern, dass es nicht darum ging andere Menschen zu brüskieren. Sie wusste weder das eine, noch das andere, das sah man ihr gut an, denn sie tätschelte nun peinlich berührt über ihre Frisurattrappe.   
„Das ist in Ordnung. Gregory und ich wollten eigentlich den Sonntag miteinander verbringen, doch dann fiel mir ein, dass ich dringend eine Information aus einer der Akten brauche, die ich gestern auf dem Tisch hatte. Wären sie so freundlich und würden sie die noch einmal für mich heraussuchen?“  
„Aber gern, Mr Holmes.“ Sie lächelte zaghaft und machte sich an einem Regal zu schaffen.  
„Mein Freund war ein wenig neugierig, was ich den ganzen Tag hier so treibe und da habe ich ihn kurzerhand mitgebracht. Es tut mir leid, Mrs Huber, dass ich sie schockiert habe. Das war nicht meine Absicht!“ Immerhin, er klang aufrichtig freundlich. Ein prüfender Blick zeigte ihm ein zufriedenes Nicken des Inspectors.  
„Aber nicht doch, Mr Holmes. Es freut mich zu sehen, dass sie doch nicht so ganz allein sind. Im Alter wird es immer schwerer mit dem Alleinsein.“ Sie hatte einen dicken Stapel Akten im Arm und Mycroft öffnete ihr die Tür zu seinem Büro.   
„Ich werde mir das schnell durchsehen. Ich weiß was ich suche. Vielleicht sind sie inzwischen so nett und machen meinem Partner einen Tee?“ Die Wangen der Dame glühten aufgeregt und Mycroft verspürte eindeutig Mitgefühl mit Greg, denn wenn er gleich die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, um Lestrade seinen Job machen zu lassen, dann würde sich die Frau wie ein Geier auf den armen Kerl stürzten. Er hatte eine kleine Aufmunterung verdient. Inzwischen war es sowieso egal. Die Chancen, dass er den Rest seiner Tage im Gefängnis verschimmelte, standen nicht übel. Er hielt Greg am Arm fest und gab ihm einen sanften Kuss direkt auf die überraschten Lippen. Er hörte ein leichtes Keuchen der Verblüffung, der zum Glück im Geräusch des Wasserkochers unterging. Mit großen, glänzenden Augen sah der Polizist ihm nach, als er langsam die Tür seines Büros schloss.  
Ja, er musste zugeben, dass Gregory Lestrade ein wirklich reizvoller Mann war, der von Minute zu Minute begehrenswerter wurde. Oder lag das nur an seinem Elend, was er ganz trivial mit „Torschlusspanik“ übersetzen könnte? Ein erstes und letztes Mal lieben und geliebt, werden, bevor er sich für den Rest seines Leben in einer nackten Zelle einrichten musste.  
Er seufzte schwer, setzte sich an den Tisch, schlug eine Akte auf und rieb sein Gesicht mit den Händen. Dann stand er doch wieder auf und legte vorsichtig sein Ohr an die Tür, um zu hören, was Lestrade mit Mrs Huber besprach.

„Warten sie noch ein bisschen er ist heiß!“, hörte er seine Vorzimmerdame.  
„Aber ja. Was tut er denn den ganzen Tag so? Er jammert abends immer, als wenn er Kilometer weit gelaufen wäre.“  
Sie kicherte vornehm und Mycroft verdrehte die Augen, musste aber zugeben, dass der Inspector ein ziemlich gutes Händchen im Umgang mit Menschen hatte. Oh ja, sonst sähe es für ihn selbst ziemlich düster aus. Nun gut, das tat es, schmälerte aber trotzdem nicht Gregs Talent.  
„Ach na ja, er telefoniert ziemlich viel, mit hochrangigen Personen, Politikern und sie wissen schon … Mitgliedern des Königshauses. Sonst bearbeitet er finanzielle Dinge, die ich hier nicht weiter ausführen möchte, denn ich habe eine gewisse Schweigepflicht, sie verstehen?“  
„Aber natürlich. Gestern kam Mycroft nach Hause und er wirkte irgendwie unruhig. Ich habe mir ein wenig Sorgen gemacht und heute gleich die Chance ergriffen, um zu sehen, ob er sich viel zu viel Arbeit aufhalst.“  
„Manchmal ist es tatsächlich so. Wenn er sich einmal in eine Sache vertieft hat, dann kann es vorkommen, dass er stundenlang nicht ansprechbar ist. Er hört dann weder mein Klopfen, noch das Telefon. Schon mehrmals dachte ich es wäre etwas passiert, doch er dachte nur nach … wie er sagte!“ Sie lachte wieder leicht gekünstelt und Greg stimmte höflich mit ein.  
„Ja, das kenne ich. Einmal überlegten wir, wo wir unseren Urlaub verbringen und ich machte ihm drei Vorschläge. Danach war er zwei Stunden lang nicht ansprechbar, weil er darüber nachdachte, welcher Ort am optimalsten für uns wäre. Am Ende fuhren wir nirgendwohin.“ Sie lachten zusammen und Mycroft schnaubte leise.   
„Aber gestern war eigentlich nicht allzu viel los. Er hatte zwei Telefonate mit einem syrischen Außenminister und einem Beauftragten der britischen Navy. Ging recht flott. Danach brachte ich ihm seinen Tee und ein wenig Gebäck und achtete darauf, dass er wenigstens einen Keks aß. Manchmal vergisst er zu frühstücken und sieht gegen Mittag wie eine Leiche aus. Er aß in meinem Beisein brav den Keks, trank den Tee und wühlte sich dann durch die Akten, die ich ihm gerade rein gegeben habe, weil er nach Einsparungsmöglichkeiten suchte. Oh, das darf ich ja gar nicht sagen, aber sie sind ja Polizist. Wenn ich ihnen nicht vertrauen kann, wem dann?“  
„Richtig.“  
„Gegen Mittag fragte er nach der Tageszeitung. Ich brachte sie ihm, zusammen mit seinem Schirm und dann verabschiedete er sich auch schon, weil Henry sein Chauffeur schon unten wartete. Aber so ganz unter uns, Mr Lestrade ….“   
Leider hörte Mycroft den Rest nicht mehr, da seine Sekretärin sehr leise sprach.  
„Ja, ich werde ein bisschen besser darauf achten.“  
„Hat er denn wieder Kontakt mit seinem Bruder?“ Sie sprach wieder lauter.  
„Nein, ich befürchte nicht. Aber das wird schon wieder. Ich bin da guter Dinge. Die Holmes sind eben ein wenig kompliziert, befürchte ich.“ Wieder lachten beide leise und dann trat Mycroft durch die Tür.  
„Ich befürchte, dass ich nicht gefunden habe, was ich suchte, Mrs Huber. Aber ich denke, ich brauche sie jetzt nicht mehr. Ich schließe ab, wenn sie gegangen sind.“ Ein wenig verwirrt sah sie in an und er ahnte, dass es der Dame einen riesigen Spaß machte, endlich mal in seinen Privatangelegenheiten herumzuwühlen.  
„Wenn sie sicher sind, Mr Holmes? Ich kann gern noch …“  
„Nein, danke. Kein Bedarf. Henry bringt sie nach Hause.“  
„Aber … das ist doch nicht nötig. Ich kann die Bahn nehmen.“  
„Aber ja. Es ist nötig. Sehen sie es als kleine Entschädigung dafür, dass ich sie an einem Sonntag hergebeten habe.“ Sie lächelte hochzufrieden und verabschiedete sich dann mit einem letzten neugierigen Blick auf die beiden Männer.

„Sie hätte gern noch mehr über uns beide erfahren, Mycroft!“, sagte Greg breit grinsend, als sie weg war.  
„Oh ja. Da bin ich sicher. Wir drehen ein Pornofilmchen und schenken ihr den zu ihrem Abschied im nächsten Jahr. Was denkst du?“ Ein wenig schockiert sah der Polizist ihn an und grinste dann.  
„Verstehe. Die Phase des Galgenhumors. Lass dich jetzt nicht hängen, Mycroft! Oh … das war keine gute Assoziation, sorry“, murmelte er schmunzelnd, bekam aber nur einen säuerlichen Blick.  
„Was hat sie dir zugeflüstert?“, wollte Mycroft wissen.  
„Sie sagte, dass sie sich um deine Gesundheit sorgt, seit der Sache mit deiner verrückten Schwester.“  
„Verständlich. Jetzt nimm deine Proben und lass uns verschwinden.“ Aber der Polizist nahm sich Zeit und untersuchte alles gründlich. Er packte von den Keksen und vom Tee etwas ein, wischte mit Wattestäbchen über ein paar glatte Flächen und auch dem Papier der Akten und verschloss sie alle einzeln in kleine Tütchen.“  
„Ich möchte dich ungern entmutigen, Gregory, doch ist die Wirkungsdauer einer Droge im Blut nicht unendlich, wie du selbst sagtest. Was auch immer ich gestern Vormittag in diesem Büro eventuell aufgenommen habe, hat sich schon verflüchtigt. Wenn der Bluttest auch noch negativ ausfällt, dann solltest du davon ausgehen, dass es keine Droge war, die mich zu einem Monster gemacht hat. Dann bin ich schlicht und einfach ein Monster. Es tut mir leid, dass du in mich verliebt bist, doch du solltest dringend die Konsequenzen ziehen, ehe du nicht mehr unbeschadet aus dem Fall herauskommst. Ich werde lügen, um dich draußen zu halten, doch umso mehr du dich involvierst, umso komplizierter wird es für mich Erklärungen zu finden.“  
„Das weiß ich“, erwiderte Greg nur knapp.  
„Und warum tust du dann das absolut folgewidrigste Gegenteil? Du musst mir nichts beweisen. Ich sehe, dass du ein anständiger Mensch bist.“ Der Polizist kroch gerade unter Mycrofts Schreibtisch herum, um ihn zu untersuchen.  
„Hat dir Sherlock von Dewer‘s Hollow und den Druckkissen im Boden erzählt?“  
„Hat er. Die gibt es hier sicher nicht und ganz bestimmt auch nicht im Garten meiner Nachbarn. Das Opfer war nur zufällig Jack Franklin. Es geht darum, dass ich als Mörder angeprangert, verurteilt und vollständig vernichtet werde.“  
„So ist es, Mycroft!“ Der Inspector stand auf und sah ihn sehr ernst ein.  
„Und wenn du keine anderen hochgefährlichen Feinde oder perversen Fans hier draußen hast, dann komme ich leider immer wieder zu deiner Schwester, auch wenn du das ausschließt!“  
„Ach …“, empört winkte Mycroft ab und ging in das Vorzimmer, um sich den Schreibtisch seiner Sekretärin anzusehen. Alles war perfekt geordnet und penibel aufgeräumt.  
„Ich tue all das, weil ich es nicht zulassen möchte, dass du so einfach aufgibst und dich damit abfindest, nur weil du denkst, dass es eine gerechte Strafe für das wäre, was du in der Vergangenheit getan hast, Mycroft Holmes!“ Lestrade war an der Tür erschienen und seine Worte klangen überaus entschlossen und kraftvoll.  
„Ich tue es, weil Sherlock nicht wollen würde, dass das mit dir geschieht, im Moment aber nicht in der Lage ist dir zu helfen. Ich tue das alles, weil ich möchte, dass du weißt, dass du kein schlechter Mensch bist und auch nicht allein sein musste.“  
„War das ein Angebot für ein Date, Gregory?“ Unwillkürlich grinste der Inspector breit.  
„Aber ja. Ich habe in einer Stunde einen Tisch im Islas für uns beide bestellt. Während wir uns umschauen und deinen gestrigen Tag Revue passieren lassen, können wir auch gleich etwas essen. Übrigens habe ich für die nächsten Tage Urlaub beantragt. Du bekommst mich also sowieso nicht los.  
Eine heiße Welle der Verlegenheit durchströmte Mycroft so unvermutet, dass er ein bisschen nach Luft schnappte.  
„Ich kann es nicht ausstehen, wenn ich jemandem, in diesem Fall dir, Dankbarkeit schulde. Sei mir nicht böse, Gregory, aber ich denke nach wie vor das alles hier ist keine gute Idee.“  
„Wir werden sehen. So oder so, ich werde auf dich aufpassen, weil ich es deinem Bruder versprochen habe.“ Entnervt seufzte Mycroft.  
„Das heißt nicht, dass wir ab sofort ein Paar sind, Mycroft Holmes!“, fügte Lestrade nüchtern an, doch seine Augen glitzerten amüsiert.  
„Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich Wert darauf lege?“  
„Weil dein Kuss vorhin ziemlich echt war.“ Skeptisch schob Mycroft den Kopf zurück und hob demonstrative kritisch die Augenbrauen hoch.  
„Ich weiß, leider muss ich anfügen, wie sich ein ehrlicher Kuss anfühlt. Denn ich habe viele Jahre lang nur unehrliche Küsse bekommen und auch selbst verteilt. Und es ist mir egal, ob du mir mein emotionales Geschwafel glaubst oder nicht. Du wirst dich mit meiner Anwesenheit abfinden müssen, denn schließlich Mycroft …“ Er kam näher und blieb dicht vor ihm stehen.  
„Schließlich warst DU es, der mich angerufen hat. Mich. Nicht Sherlock. Nicht irgendeinen Polizisten oder einen anderen Menschen, der dir helfen könnte. Du warst verängstigt und hast MICH angerufen. Denk darüber mal nach!“  
„Nicht jetzt!“, brummte Mycroft rau. Seine Hände umschlossen Gregs Gesicht. Es war ganz warm. So wie seine Lippen, die sich weich unter seinen öffneten und den Kuss behutsam und feinfühlig erwiderten.   
„Wir sollten jetzt gehen, ehe sie unseren Tisch vergeben“, flüsterte der Inspector kratzig nach ein paar intensiven Momenten und machte sich los. Ein bisschen durcheinander sah Mycroft ihn an. Im Moment wusste er nicht mehr, was er fühlen oder denken sollte. Alles lief so schief, wie noch nicht mal er es vorher sehen konnte. Er nicht. Aber Eurus! Hatte Greg doch recht? Aber wie sollte das vonstattengegangen sein? Wie sollte sie ihn programmiert haben und warum wurde er erst jetzt zum Mörder? Er war an ihrem zwanzigsten Geburtstag bei ihr. Das war Ewigkeiten her! Was würde er dafür geben mit seinem Bruder darüber sprechen zu können. Denn wenn jemand eine Ahnung hatte, dann Sherlock. Immerhin stand er seiner Schwester in gewisser Weise näher als er. Wie sollten sie aber erfahren, ob es Eurus Werk ist, wenn sie nicht mehr kommunizierte?! Eines wusste er aber mit großer Sicherheit, wenn sie ihn manipuliert hat, um zu morden, dann nicht ohne eine Absicht. Sie wollte ihn aus dem Weg haben, um Sherlock ganz für sich allein zu haben. Schlimm war, sie machte sich nicht mal die Mühe ihn zu töten. Sie wollte ihn den Rest seines Lebens quälen, bestrafen und ihm seine Freiheit rauben. So ein Miststück. Die allerschlimmste Tatsache aber war, dass dieses Programm nicht umkehrbar war. Nichts würde etwas an der Tatsache ändern, dass er einen bedeutungslosen Niemand wegen Nichts getötet hatte. Wenn er Pech hatte würde das nicht das einzige Opfer bleiben und an dieser Stelle verstand er Lestrade, der gewissermaßen sogar seine Pflicht tat und ihn an weiteren Straftaten hinderte, indem er ihn nicht allein ließ.  
Wie er es dreht, er hatte vielleicht noch ein paar Tage in Freiheit und die sollte er genießen.  
„Hör auf zu grübeln und lass und jetzt gehen!“ Entschlossen zog ihn Lestrade aus dem Gebäude.


	7. Chapter 7

Das Restaurant Islas war gerammelt voll. Typisch für einen Sonntagabend, denn es war ein sehr beliebtes Lokal mit einem reichhaltigen Angebot. Von edel und teuer bis günstig und trotzdem schmackhaft war alles dabei. Jeder Tisch war besetzt, als eine Bedienung sie zu dem einzig freien Tisch führte, den es noch gab.  
„Ich wollte ihn eben schon einer Familie geben, doch dann habe ich besser noch mal auf den Namen der Reservierung geschaut und bin froh, dass ich es nicht getan habe, Mr Holmes.“  
„Danke, Brady.“ Natürlich kannte man ihn in diesem Lokal, denn er kam regelmäßig her, um zu speisen. Er kannte alle Bedienungen mit Namen, Vorlieben und allerlei unwichtigen Details.   
„Möchten sie die Speisekarte, Gentlemen?“, fragte er höflich und Mycroft nickte. Als er weg war, sagte er leise zu dem Inspector:  
„Respekt, Gregory. Hättest du den Tisch auf deinen Namen reserviert, wäre er wohl weg. Gut mitgedacht.“ Er bekam nur ein zufriedenes Grinsen und Brady kam auch schon mit den Karten wieder.  
„Einen Moment Brady. Du hast mich gestern auch bedient und irgendwie fühlte ich mich nach dem Essen ein wenig … unwohl.“ Was eine deftige Untertreibung war, wenn er sich daran erinnerte, dass er blutbesudelt in Nachbars Garten wieder zu sich gekommen war.  
„Oh, das tut mir leid. Welches Gericht hatten sie denn gestern?“  
„Die Seezunge. Sie war köstlich, doch könnte es sein, dass sie eine ungewohnte Zutat enthalten hat, auf die ich vielleicht allergisch reagiert habe?“ Der Kellner wurde ein wenig bleich, lächelte aber weiter.  
„Ich kann gern nachfragen, Sir. Oder möchten sie vielleicht lieber mit dem Koch ein paar persönliche Worte austauschen? Ich kann das für einen Stammgast sicherlich organisieren.“ Greg sah grinsend zur Seite und Mycroft hätte fast geseufzt, denn es war klar, dass Brady die Verantwortung einfach nur weiterschieben wollte.  
„Würde ich gern. Doch heute bestelle ich wohl besser Fleisch. Nach dem Essen würde ich aber sehr gern mit dem Koch sprechen.“  
„Ja, Sir. Das mache ich möglich. Danke, dass sie uns noch eine Chance geben. Darf ich ihnen als Entschuldigung den besten Wein bringen, den wir auf der Karte haben?“  
„Gern, Brady!“, sagte Mycroft süffisant grinsend und fühlte sich ein paar Momente fast so erhaben und unangreifbar wie früher. Welch böser Trugschluss. Er sah in Gregs Augen und verstand zum ersten Mal mit voller Wucht, warum er lieber allein sein wollte. Wenn er wirklich ins Gefängnis gehen müsste, dann würde es ihm das Herz brechen nicht bei ihm sein zu können. Verwirrt über seine überwältigende Sentimentalität sah er zur Seite.  
„Alles in Ordnung, Mycroft?“  
„Ja. Ich denke nur drüber nach, ob meine Schwester vielleicht doch etwas damit zu tun haben könnte.“  
„Na, sieh einer an …“ Der Polizist lächelte zufrieden. Brady kam gerade mit dem Wein und verkündete stolz, dass sie nach dem Essen gern in die Küche gehen dürften. Claus Wolter, der Chefkoch erwarte sie schon. Sie bestellten gleich das Essen und warteten bis Brady weg war.  
„Läuft. Jetzt sag mir, warum du doch drüber nachdenkst, ob Eurus ihre Finger im Spiel hat?“  
„Weil ich gerade nach und nach mit deiner Hilfe oder aber unter deiner Fuchtel alle anderen Möglichkeiten ausschließe. Was übrig bleibt, wie unwahrscheinlich es auch scheint, muss die Lösung sein.“  
„Das sagt Sherlock auch immer“  
„Das hat er von mir, nichts für ungut, Gregory. Fakt ist, dass die Drogentheorie immer unwahrscheinlicher wird. Also kommt nur noch Hypnose in Frage, was nicht gänzlich unwahrscheinlich ist, doch wie wir gerade herausfinden, gibt es in meinem gestrigen Tagesablauf keine Lücken, um mich einer Hypnose zu unterziehen. Davon ganz abgesehen, dass ich denke, dass eine hypnotische Manipulation bei mir unmöglich ist. Mein Gehirn funktioniert nun mal nicht wie das gewöhnlicher Menschen.“  
„Du warst allein in deinem Haus und es könnte sonst wer dort gelauert und dich hypnotisiert haben.“  
„Nein. Ich habe eine Alarmanlage, die ziemlich knifflig ist, weil ich sie selbst entworfen habe. Es gibt sie genau nur ein Mal und wenn es jemand gelingt sie zu knacken, ist es entweder mein Bruder oder Eurus. Niemand kann einfach in mein Haus kommen. Falls doch, leider aber nicht mehr raus. Ich erspare dir an dieser Stelle technische Details. Wenn also Hypnose, dann in der Zeit, bevor ich wieder zu Hause war. Aber du siehst ja, es ist unwahrscheinlich, vor allem eine vollständige Hypnose, ohne mich vorher mit Drogen zu betäuben, die nicht in meiner Kleidung oder meinem Urin zu finden waren. Und ich wette mein Blutergebnis wird das bestätigen, weil …“  
Gregs Telefon läutete. Er sah drauf und seufzte.  
„Wie passend, das Labor. Warte kurz.“ Er ging ran, lauschte ein paar Augenblicke und nickte. Dann bedankte er sich.  
„Du hattest recht. Clean. Alles so, wie es sein soll, abgesehen vom erhöhten Colesterinwert.“

 

„Will ich das wissen? Nein. Ich habe also recht, gib es ruhig zu. Keine Drogen. Und wenn jemand diese unglaubliche, manipulative Fähigkeit wie Eurus hätte, hätte ich vermutlich schon mal davon gehört. So eine Tatsache wäre mir garantiert nicht verborgen geblieben. Gregory. Auch das ist also sehr unwahrscheinlich. Eurus ist etwas sehr Besonderes und ich würde sogar behaupten, einzigartig.  
Auch in den Keksen im Tee und in den anderen Proben wirst du nichts finden, weil das, was mir geschehen ist, nicht erst gestern passiert ist, sondern vielleicht schon vor langer, langer Zeit. An ihrem zwanzigsten Geburtstag habe ich meiner Schwester törichterweise einen Besuch abgestattet. Ich gebe zu, dass ich einen schwachen Moment hatte, die Sache mit dem jungen, wilden und rebellischen Sherlock mir gerade über den Kopf wuchs und ich hoffte, ein wenig … familiären Rückhalt oder eher einen nützlichen Rat von ihr zu bekommen. Vielleicht wollte ich sie aber auch nur sehen, weil sie mir leid tat.

Ich ließ mich zu ihr bringen. Auch damals war sie schon im selben Raum wie heute. Es gab auch diese Plexiglasscheibe und alles. Sherrinford hatte damals schon die höchsten Sicherheitsstandards, die erhältlich waren. Sie sah mich gar nicht an, sondern spielte auf ihrer Geige. Erst nach fünf Minuten, als ich schon wieder gehen wollte, beendete sie ihr Spiel und starrte mich durchdringend an. Ich konnte ihren Blick tief in mir spüren und wenn ich sage, dass es unheimlich war, dann ist das nicht einfach so daher gesagt.  
„Mycroft!“, sagte sie leise und ohne jegliche Betonung.  
„Du bist ja immer noch so fett“, fuhr sie fort und ja, ich hatte zu dieser Zeit immer noch ein wenig Übergewicht.  
„Happy Birthday, Eurus!“, sagte ich, denn deswegen war ich ja hier.  
„Was? Kein Geschenk?“  
„Na ja, sieh mich als dein Geschenk an.“ Welche dummen Worte ich äußerte, denn sie fixierte mich wieder auf ihre eigenartige Art und kam ein wenig näher.  
„Das ist aber mutig von dir. So hatte ich dich gar nicht eingeschätzt. Macht er dir Sorgen?“ Plötzlich sprang sie zu Sherlock, doch über ihn konnte ich plötzlich nicht mehr sprechen, weil ich das dumpfe Gefühl hatte, ich würde ihn verraten, wenn ich von seinem Drogenmissbrauch sprechen würde.  
„Natürlich macht er dir Sorgen. Er macht immer allen Sorgen, der kleine Pirat.“  
„Es tut mir leid, dass ich kein Geschenk habe. Aber jetzt bin ich ja hier. Sag mir, was du möchtest und ich besorge es dir.“ Wieder sah sie mich so durchdringend und irgendwie vernichtend an.  
„Kontakt.“  
„Das geht nicht, Eurus. Ich kann niemanden in deine Nähe lassen.“  
„Dann besuche du mich regelmäßig. Auch wenn du fett bist, so übersteigt dein Wortschatz den 99% aller Menschen.“  
„Wozu soll ich dich besuchen? Dass du mich beleidigen kannst? Nein danke. Das tut schon Sherlock und er ist ziemlich gut darin.“  
„Das glaube ich sofort. Er hatte schon immer eine schnelle Zunge. Komm näher, mein großer Bruder.“ Da ich mir vorgenommen hatte meine Furcht nicht zu zeigen, trat ich tapfer über die vorgeschriebene Linie. Aber dir kann ich es ja sagen. Ich hatte eine enorme Angst vor ihr. Damals und auch noch heute. Sie blickte mich aber nur seltsam an und kam nicht dämonenhaft auf mich zugestürzt, um mich zu verschlingen. Sie legte beide Hände aufs Glas und sagte:  
„Lege deine Hände gegen meine. Auch wenn es nicht so aussieht, ich kann dich spüren.“  
„Warum sollte ich?“, sagte ich brüsk und meine Stimme zitterte erbärmlich.  
„Weil ich Geburtstag habe. Gib mir mein Geschenk!“ Ich tat es. Es war idiotisch von mir. Aber schließlich war ich deshalb zu ihr gegangen, weil ich Mitleid hatte. Sie ist immerhin meine Schwester. Und sie hatte recht. Ich konnte ihre Hand unter dem Glas fühlen. Sie war angenehm warm und fühlte sich beinah menschlich an. Aber ihre Augen blieben undurchschaubar und rätselhaft. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass irgendwo in meinen Eingeweiden eine Maus ihr Unwesen trieb und trat wieder zurück.   
„Danke!“, sagte Eurus. Dann dreht sie sich einfach um, nahm ihre Violine und geigte die verrückteste Melodie, die ich je gehört habe. Sie war so unfassbar traurig und gleichzeitig so aggressiv und hasserfüllt, dass ich fluchtartig den Raum verließ. Ich habe sie nie wieder besucht und die Videoaufnahme meines damaligen Besuches wurde von einem Mitarbeiter ‚aus Versehen‘, wohl aber im Auftrag Eurus‘ gelöscht.

„Also hat keine Hypnose und keine Umprogrammierung stattgefunden?“ Der Polizist sah ihn mit ernsten Augen an. Seine Stimme war sanft und mitfühlen.  
„Nicht dass ich wüsste. Bis auf das Nagen in meinen Eingeweiden habe ich nichts gespürt. Ich glaubte meinen Verstand beieinander zu haben und hoffte, dass sie wenigstens mich verschont, weil ich ihr Bruder bin. Gott, war ich damals naiv.“  
„Nein, menschlich, Mycroft.“  
„Was ein enormer Fehler war.“  
„Sag das nicht. Vielleicht wären noch schlimmere Dinge geschehen, wenn du sie nicht besucht hättest. Wer weiß das schon?!“ Greg klang resigniert und nahm sein Essen in Empfang. Auch Mycroft bekam seine Lammrippchen serviert.  
„Eurus weiß es. Aber ich kann sie nicht fragen. Niemand kann sie fragen, weil sie beschlossen hat zu schweigen.“  
„Aber Sherlock besucht sie doch und spielt zusammen mit ihr Geige?“  
„Ja, er ist ein Narr und war immer der Emotionalste von uns allen. Er tut es auf eigene Gefahr. Ich kann ihn nicht davon abhalten.“  
„Und wenn du ihn jetzt doch um Hilfe bitten würdest? Immerhin scheint ja Sherlock der Eurus-Spezialist zu sein und nicht du.“

 

Mycroft hatte gerade den ersten Happen Lamm im Mund, als ihm dieses nervige Kindergeschrei in seinem Rücken bewusst wurde. Es war ein hohes, schrilles Kreischen aus dem Mund eines einjährigen Kindes. Warum zum Teufel ging man mit Kleinkindern in Restaurants, dachte er empört und sah nur wie Gregs Lippen sich bewegten, doch er konnte sich nicht auf seine Worte konzentrieren. Alles was er hörte, war das aufdringliche Schreien und Weinen des Kindes. Seine Ohren begannen zu schmerzen, sein Herzschlag verdoppelte sich und er begann zu schwitzen.  
Lestrade sagte wieder etwas und sah schon besorgter aus, doch noch immer verstand er ihn nicht. Ein erneutes Kreischen, noch lauter, noch intensiver, noch unerträglicher. Dieses teuflische Wesen schien direkt hinter ihm zu sitzen und in sein Ohr zu brüllen. Hatte er ernsthaft gehofft, dass er eine Art Abschiedsdate mit einem Mann haben konnte, der ihm hätte vielleicht etwas bedeuten können, wenn ihnen mehr Zeit geblieben wäre? Ein unterdrücktes Wutgeräusch kam aus seinem Mund. Seine Hand schloss sich fester um das Fleischmesser. Es war kein superscharfes Santoku aber es würde auch reichen müssen. Lestrades Gesicht war mehr als alarmiert. Sein Blick ging zwischen seinem Gesicht und seiner Hand hin und mehr. Mycroft sah wie die Lippen, die er vorhin erst geküsst hatte, seinen Namen formten, hörte aber nichts als das Geschrei, was ihn um den Verstand brachte. Das war keine Sekunde länger auszuhalten. Er stand auf und Greg tat es im selben Moment. Brutal fühlte Mycroft seinen Arm gepackt. Er wurde hinter Greg in die Waschräume gezerrt, ohne dass es ihm ernsthaft gelang Gegenwehr zu leisten. Dort schubste Lestrade ihn in eine leere Kabine, drängt sich mit rein und zwang ihm das Messer aus der Hand. Es fiel zu Boden und der Polizist trat danach, so dass es in die Nachbarkabine weiterrutschte. Dann traf Mycroft ein harter Schlag ins Gesicht. Er fühlte, wie er sich auf die Zunge biss und schmeckte Blut im Mund. Noch immer floss ein zorniger Fluss durch sein Blut. Er versuchte den Inspector von sich wegzustoßen, doch der packte seine Handgelenke und drückte sie hinter seinem Rücken fest zusammen, bis Mycroft vor Schmerz keuchte. Greg ließ ein wenig lockerer und küsste ihn dann. Es war ein harter Kuss, der immer weicher wurde. Mycroft schnappte nach Luft, ließ so die fremde Zunge in seinen Mund. Er schmeckte ihn, fühlte das Prickeln, was von seiner Zunge ausging und über seine Brustwarzen, bis zu seinem Penis zog. Lestrade presste sich an ihn, um ihn mit seinem Körper zu fixieren. Langsam ließ er dann seine Handgelenke los und packte schließlich Mycrofts Gesicht, um den Kuss noch intensiver zu machen.  
Erschrocken fühlte Mycroft die Härte seiner Erektion, die sich dem anderen Körper schamlos entgegen drückte. Ein heftiges Verlangen durchflutete ihn so plötzlich, dass er den anderen Mann packte und ihn so fest gegen sich drückte, wie er vermochte. Es war wundervoll, die verlangende Wärme zu spüren. Seine Erregung, die gegen seine drückte. Seine Zunge im Mund, die immer bewegungsloser wurde, weil sie beide nur noch keuchten. Eine Art zäher Vorhang fiel und er erkannte wieder den attraktiven Mann mit den warmen Augen.

„Gregory“, stammelte Mycroft und der andere Mann sah ihn recht erleichtert an.  
„Willkommen zurück.“  
„Was … Ist es schon wieder passiert?“  
„Ich befürchte ja. Ich habe dich noch hier rein bringen können. Was hat dich aufgeregt?“ Unvermittelt begann Mycroft zu weinen. Diese intensiven Gefühle machten ihn verrückt. Fürsorglich hielt Greg ihn fest und wartete.  
„Kindergeschrei. War da ein Kind, was geschrien hat?“  
„Ja. Hinter dir saß eine Familie mit zwei Kindern. Eins davon hat angefangen zu weinen.“  
„Oh Gott, oh Gott …“  
„Jetzt nicht panisch werden, Mycroft. Wir sind hier noch nicht fertig. Wir essen jetzt zu Ende, dann sprechen wir mit dem Koch und dann kannst du nach Hause. Hast du mal über Ohrenstöpsel nachgedacht?“ Irritiert sah Mycroft ihn an, während der Polizist ihm die Tränenspur von den Wangen wischte. Greg schmunzelte und auch er musste lachen.  
„Nicht schlecht. Sehr praktisch. Ich behalte die Idee im Hinterkopf, auch wenn es nicht unbedingt alltagstauglich ist. Aber ich habe Neuigkeiten: Wenn ich das nächste Mal in den Killer-Modus verfalle, dann küss mich besser. Benutze nicht gleich deine Faust, ja?“  
Jetzt lachte Greg rau und gab ihm noch einen schnellen Kuss. Sie ging zurück zum Tisch und aßen weiter, als wenn nicht gewesen wäre. Scheinbar war auch nichts, zumindest tat niemand so, als wäre etwas geschehen. Das brüllende Kleinkind war offenbar weg, doch er traute sich nicht seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen zu lassen.  
Allerdings lag Mycroft das Essen wie ein Stein im Magen und von dem Wein wurde er nur müde. Überhaupt fühlte er sich wie geschlagen, was auch der Wahrheit entsprach. Er konnte fühlen, wie seine Wange anschwoll und puckerte, wo Greg ihn getroffen hatte. Einen Vorwurf könnte er ihm nicht machen, ganz im Gegenteil Er musste dankbar sein, weil er Schlimmes verhindert hatte. Allein bei dem Gedanken auf ein Kleinkind einzustechen, wurde ihm so übel, dass er befürchten musste sich gleich zu übergeben. 

Nachdem er bezahlt hatte, führte Brady die beiden in die Küche. Es war laut, hektisch und sehr heiß. Es roch nach allen möglichen Sachen und Greg stöhnte entsetzte, als er verstand, dass er hier vermutlich nach der Nadel im Heuhaufen suchen müsste, um mysteriöse Substanzen zu finden, die dem Essen beigemischt wurden. Ein junger, agiler Kerl kam nervös auf sie zugesprungen.  
„Mr Holmes? Was kann ich tun? Wie waren die Lammrippchen?“  
„Ausgezeichnet. Wirklich. Die Seezunge gestern …“  
„War so frisch, wie ich sie selbst auf dem Markt kaufen kann. Ich habe einen sehr zuverlässigen Händler, der mir nur die beste Ware verkauft. Steve Johnson, sie finden ihn morgens ab halb 4 auf dem Fischmarkt. Nur zu, besuchen sie ihn. Er wird sich freuen. Sagen sie ihm Grüße von mir!“  
„Die Seezunge war köstlich. Welche Gewürze waren im Essen enthalten?“  
„Oh …“ Irritiert, aber dann verstehend blinzelte Claus Wolter ihn an.   
„Sind sie auf etwas allergisch?“  
„Nicht dass ich wüsste. Bisher zumindest. Deswegen wäre ich dankbar, wenn sie mir sagen würden, welche Zutaten im Essen waren.“  
„Aber natürlich, Sir. Das ist ja kein großes Geheimnis.“ Dann zählte er eine lange Liste von Zutaten, Gewürzen und Kräutern auf und nickte anschließend stolz.  
„Ich hoffe, sie merken, dass ich nur mit den besten Zutaten arbeite.“  
„In der Tat. Und sie haben die Zubereitung jederzeit im Auge?“  
„Definitiv. Alle Angestellten tun ausschließlich, was ich will. Ich würde meine Hand für alle ins Feuer legen. Es tut mir leid, falls sie etwas nicht vertragen haben. Versuchen sie herauszufinden, was es ist, dann sagen sie vorher Bescheid und ich lasse diese Zutat gern für sie weg.“ Während Mycroft mit dem Chefkoch sprach, sah sich Greg unauffällig um. Es waren mit dem Koch sieben Menschen in der Küche zugange. Jeder sah aus, als wüsste er genau, was er tun sollte, was nicht ausschloss, dass einer von ihnen instruiert war. Aber es war ja nun nichts in Mycrofts Blut zu finden. Mycroft wusste das und wirkte dementsprechend lustlos.  
„Danke für die Auskunft, Mr Wolter. Lass uns gehen, Gregory!“

„Ich habe eine Idee, Mycroft!“, sagte er, als sie langsam an der Straße entlang schlenderte, um nach einem Taxi Ausschau zu halten.  
„Will ich das wirklich wissen?“  
„Vermutlich nicht. Aber du hörst dir meinen Vorschlag wenigstens an, ja?“  
„Von mir aus. Aber ich warne dich, ich bin sehr, sehr müde.“ Und damit meinte er nicht seinen körperlichen Zustand, der schon längst über den Level der maximalen Beanspruchung hinaus war und nur noch auf den Abgrund zu raste. Schlimmer war der Zustand seines Verstandes. Er war so unendlich müde und erschöpft.  
Lestrade ließ seine Hand los und winkte endlich ein Taxi heran.  
„Ich denke, dir würden ein paar Tage woanders gut tun, Mycroft“, sagte der Polizist im Auto. Er klang ernst und entschlossen.  
„Ich kann mir keinen Urlaub leisten.“  
„Du wirst müssen und nur, wenn du überraschend deine übliche Umgebung verlässt und ohne Plan oder Vorankündigung irgendwo hin reist, werden wir herausfinden können, ob es irgendwas in London, in deinem Büro, auf deinem Arbeitsweg, in deinem Haus oder aber in deinem Essen oder deiner Zahnpasta ist, was dich zu einem Killer macht. Deswegen verreisen wir beide morgen. Wir steigen in den erstbesten Zug und sehen wo er uns hinbringt und ob wir da aussteigen wollen. Alles, was du brauchst, besorgen wir unterwegs. Wir brauchen nur ein oder zwei Tage, um zu testen, ob deine Anfälle verschwinden. Wie klingt das? Denk in Ruhe drüber nach und du wirst zugeben, dass mein Vorschlag nicht ganz schlecht ist.“  
Mycroft konnte kaum noch die Augen offen halten, musste aber zugeben, dass der Vorschlag verlockend war und wenn es nur deswegen war, weil er Zeit mit Gregory verbringen konnte.  
„Gut, Mycroft?“  
„ Des Nachdenkens wert.“  
„Fein.“


	8. Chapter 8

Mycroft deaktivierte seine Alarmanlage und peilte die Küche an.  
„Hörst du etwas?“, fragte der Inspector besorgt, während er ihm mit schnellen Schritten alarmiert folgte.  
„Nein, ich habe nur Durst. Ich trinke eigentlich keinen Wein, weil ich davon immer einen so trockenen Mund bekomme.“  
„Na, wenn das alles ist, bist du zu beneiden.“ Fragend drehte sich Mycroft um.  
„Das verstehe ich gerade nicht.“  
„Musst du auch nicht. Ich sage nur so viel, als das ich Wein bei Dates eigentlich immer meide. Mehr musst du nicht wissen.“ Noch immer verstand Mycroft nichts, fragte aber nicht mehr.  
„Dir ist schon klar, dass ich neben dir im Bett schlafe? Ich werde dein Handgelenk mit meinen Handschellen an meinen eigenen Arm fesseln, damit ich merke, wenn du versuchst zu entkommen.“ Entrüstet blinzelte Mycroft, seufzte dann aber nur leise.  
„Du hast recht. Wenn du mich an mein Bett fesseln würdest, könnte ich vielleicht fliehen, ohne, dass du es merkst. Ich gehe zuerst ins Bad. Ersatzzahnbürsten sind in der untersten Schublade links.“  
„Alles klar, versuche niemanden zu töten, Mycroft.“  
„Witzig. Dein Humor passt sich mir an, ich bin geschmeichelt.“  
„Ich hoffe nicht zu sehr, sonst wirst du womöglich noch sympathisch!“ Sie grinsten sich an und Mycroft fühlte die immense Sehnsucht nach Entspannung in sich. Alles an und in ihm war verkrampft und schmerzte. In seinem Verstand war ein quälender Knoten, der ihn tyrannisierte.  
Als er aus dem Bad kam, drückte sich Gregory, nur noch in seinen Shorts, an ihm vorbei.  
„Mach keinen Blödsinn, solange ich meine Zähne putze!“, befahl er, nicht ohne den notwendigen Ernst in der Stimme. Mycroft ließ sich aber nur schlapp nach hinten auf sein Bett fallen, nachdem auch er sich bis auf seine Shorts ausgezogen hatte. War es nicht albern auf Gregory wie auf einen Liebhaber zu warten? Wie konnten die letzten Stunden seine Welt nur derart auf den Kopf stellen, ohne, dass er nur einen Funken Kontrolle darüber hatte? Wenn Eurus wirklich Schuld hatte, dann wollte sie ihm nicht nur seine Freiheit nehmen, sondern stahl ihm auch seine, über alles geliebte und nahezu glorifizierte Kontrolle. Die beiden wichtigsten Dinge in seinem Leben. Zumindest bisher. Jetzt gab es einen überraschenden dritten Faktor, der den Namen Gregory Lestrade trug.   
„Brav, Mycroft!“, sagte der Inspector, als er wiederkam. Ohne Diskussion legte er sich neben ihn, nahm sein linkes Handgelenk und ließ die Handschelle zuschnappen. Den anderen Teil befestigte er an seinem eigenen, rechten Handgelenk.  
„Unbequem, ich weiß. Aber ich hoffe wenigstens ein bisschen sicher.“  
„Und wenn ich dich töten will, weil du schnarchst?“ Greg stützte sich auf und grinste.  
„Okay, das war kein Scherz, wie ich sehe. Ja, ist ein gutes Argument, doch ich denke, ich habe das im Griff. Immerhin kann ich dich küssen wann immer ich muss. Du kannst nicht weg, weil du an mich gefesselt bist.“  
„Dir macht das Spaß oder?“  
„Ein wenig. Ja. Ich gestehe ungern, aber meine Handschellen hatten schon den ein oder anderen ungewohnten Einsatz. Verpetze mich nicht!“  
„Bestimmt nicht. Aber nur, wenn du mich jetzt küsst.“ Hatte er diesen intimen Wunsch gerade wirklich laut geäußert? Es ging eindeutig zu Ende mit ihm. Die braunen Augen sahen ihn erst an.  
„Wir werden dich da raus holen, Mycroft. Denke positiv!“  
„Küss mich einfach!“  
„Weshalb?“ Diese Frage kam nicht von ungefähr und Mycroft wusste sofort, was Greg wissen wollte. Es ging ihm darum, zu erfahren, ob das alles hier nur stattfand, weil Mycroft befürchten musste für den Rest seines Lebens hinter Gitter zu müssen oder aber, weil er mit sich selbst nicht mehr klar kam, sein Leben Kopf stand und er immer weiter in eine schleichende Teilnahmslosigkeit abglitt.  
„Du wirst überrascht sein. Aber es gefällt mir einfach nur wie du mich küsst.“ Die Antwort war die, die der Polizist hören wollte und sie war zumindest teilweise wahr. Er mochte es wirklich, doch gleichzeitig verursachte Mycroft diese Anhäufung von Kontrollverlusten eine unbekannte Furcht. Er wusste aber, dass Gregory ein guter Mensch ohne Hintergedanken war. Ein loyaler Freund und ein aufrichtiger Mann, dem er bedingungslos vertrauen konnte. Warum hatte er das nicht schon vorher erkannt? Weil er viel zu tief in seiner eigenen Welt gefangen war, in der es nur um Politik, Macht, Geld und Sherlock ging. Wenn man es genau nahm, hatte Eurus ihm da rausgeholfen. War ihr das klar? War es vielleicht nur zum Teil eine Bestrafung? Vielleicht wollte sie ihm auch etwas schenken? Das Geschenk einen Freund zu haben, dem er vertraute, der liebenswert war und der sogar noch Gefühle für ihn hatte? Waren das die schönsten Tage seines Lebens? War das das Abschiedsgeschenk von Eurus?

Gregorys Lippen streiften seine behutsam. Ein warmes Gefühl, was ihn augenblicklich kribblig und verlangend machte.  
„Ich merke, dass es dir gefällt …“, flüsterte der Polizist nach einer Weile mit rauer Stimme in sein Ohr, während seine Hand über seinen Hüftknochen bis zu seiner beschämenden Erektion strich. Seine Finger fuhren die Form seines Penis‘ unter dem Stoff nach. Wieder glitt Gregs Zunge in seinen Mund und seine Hand unter den Bund der Shorts. Ein überraschtes Stöhnen kam aus Mycrofts Mund, als er fühlte, wie sich eine Hand um seine Erektion schloss. Es fühlte sich fremd und großartig an. Mit seinem Daumen verteilte Greg die Feuchtigkeit und provozierte damit wieder dieses unbeherrschte Keuchen. Diese Berührung war intensiv, Gregs Mund so weich und so erregend, dass Mycroft nach einer viel zu kurzen Weile und halb dabei stöhnend ein paar Worte heraus presste.  
„Nimm deine … Hand jetzt besser weg. Ich ….“ Lestrade gehorchte. Er nahm seine Hand weg, legte sich aber im selben Moment mit seinem kompletten Körper auf ihn. Wieder küsste er ihn. Nass und verlangend. Gregorys Gewicht auf seinem Körper erregte ihn fast noch mehr als dessen Hand um seiner Männlichkeit. Er konnte seine Knochen und seine Schwere mehr als deutlich spüren. Gregs eigene Erektion rieb sich hart und so lustvoll an seinem Unterleib, dass Mycroft nur noch seine rechte Hand in seine Hüften vergrub, um sich an ihm festzuhalten, weil er Angst bekam von seinem eigenen übermächtigen Verlangen weggespült zu werden. Die andere Hand hatte der Polizist zusammen mit seiner eigenen Hand nach oben gedrückt. Ihre Finger waren fast schmerzhaft fest ineinander verschränkt, während sie sich mehr ankeuchten, als konzentriert küssten. Seine braunen Augen sahen ihn lustgeweitet aus halb geschlossenen Lidern an, als Greg kurz mal seine Lippen löste.  
„Nicht aufhören …“, schluchzte Mycroft flehend und hob seinen Kopf ein wenig, um wieder seine Lippen zu finden. Sie küssten sich, bis sich Mycrofts Anspannung mit einem dunklen Stöhnen entlud. Zwischen ihren Körpern wurde es warm und feucht. Greg presste seinen Mund auf seinen, um sein Stöhnen aufzunehmen, welches unter Zucken aus Mycroft herausbrach, als wäre er ein Millionen Jahre alter Vulkan, der endlich mal wieder eruptieren durfte. Keuchend kam er zu sich und sah in Gregs verstehendes Lächeln.  
„Ich …“ Doch der Inspector legte ihm nur schnell den Finger auf die Lippen. Ein paar Momente später rollte er von ihm runter. Beide zogen ihre Shorts aus, Mycroft säuberte sich und zog dann still die Decke über sie beide. Greg hatte recht. Es gab nichts zu sagen.

 

Ein köstlicher Kaffeeduft ließ Mycroft die Augen öffnen. Der Inspector stand komplett angezogen vor dem Bett und fächelte ihm den Duft zu. In der Hand hielt er eine Tasse. Er lächelte, sah aber trotzdem irgendwie besorgt aus.  
„Guten Morgen, Mycroft. Ich hoffe, du bist mir nicht böse, dass ich mich schon vor einer Weile aus dem Bett geschlichen habe, um ein paar Dinge zu erledigen. Den Kaffee habe ich übrigens mitbringen lassen. Du kannst ihn also bedenkenlos trinken. Er schmeckt. Ich hatte auch schon einen Becher.“  
„Gregory …“ Als er sich aufsetzte, fühlte er sich nicht so wie er erwartet hatte. Er war ausgeschlafen und nahezu tatkräftig. Nur Gregs nachdenklicher Blick bekümmerte ihn.  
„Welche Dinge?“  
„Eine Kollegin hat den Taxifahrer ausfindig gemacht und ich habe mit ihm telefoniert. Er klang unverdächtig aber Sergeant Walker wird sich weiterhin unauffällig um ihn und sein Wagen kümmern. Unauffällig deshalb, weil sie nicht weiß, um was es geht. Sie tut mir nur einen Gefallen. Außerdem habe ich einen Boten kommen lassen. Er hat die Proben von gestern ins Labor gebracht und ich habe ein paar andere wichtige Telefonate geführt. Unter anderem mit DI Mercury.“ Er schwieg und setzte sich auf das Bett. Verlegen strubbelte er sich durch seine angegrauten Haare.  
„Nun sag schon. Ich bin auf alles vorbereitet.“  
„Es gibt dahingehend Neuigkeiten, als dass er herausgefunden hat, dass dieser Mord gezielt war. Kein Affektmord, wie es im ersten Moment aussah, sondern der erste Stich ging direkt ins Herz, trat am Rücken wieder aus. Franklin fiel nach hinten, der Täter beugte sich über ihn und stach noch vier weitere Male in den Brustbereich. Die gute Nachricht ist, die Nachbarschaft, die in Frage kommen könnte, weil sie sich von dem Lärm des Rasenmähers gestört gefühlt haben könnten …“ Er machte eine bedeutungsvolle Pause und zog die Unterlippe in den Mund und Mycroft verstand, dass Greg versuchte ein Grinsen zu verbergen, weil sein Kollege derart nah an der Lösung war.  
„… schließt Mercury nun eher aus. Was nicht heißt, dass du aus dem Schneider bist! Die schlechte Nachricht ist, dass er im familiären und Freundeskreis des Opfers sucht. Dabei hat sich leider heraus gestellt, dass sein Sohn Joe Franklin nicht auffindbar ist. Ich hätte selbst gern mit ihm gesprochen, doch kann ich mich da nur im Moment auf meine Kollegen verlassen, denn wir beide machen jetzt eine Reise. Ich würde dich bitten, dich fertig zu machen. Wir frühstücken unterwegs etwas und …“ Greg stand auf, griff nach einem Paket auf dem Boden und reichte es ihm „das wirst du anziehen. Damit schließen wir schon mal aus, dass deine Kleidung für dein Tun verantwortlich ist. Eine vertrauenswürdige Kollegin hat es mir besorgt. Ihr Mann hat die gleiche Größe wie du und sie wusste, was sie kaufen soll. Vielleicht ist es nicht dein Stil, doch tu mir den Gefallen und mach jetzt nicht auf Prinzessin. Wir können unterwegs oder am Zielort andere Dinge kaufen. Übrigens Zahnpasta und Zahnbürste sind auch dabei. Rasieren und alles andere lassen wir jetzt weg, weil ich will, dass du so wenig wie möglich mit deinen Alltagsdingen in Berührung kommst.“  
Mycroft sah ihn in einer Mischung aus Empörung und Belustigung an.  
„Ich ….“  
„Nicht … Prinzessin spielen!“, wiederholte Greg streng, grinste dann aber doch.  
„Ich wollte sagen, dass wir beide wissen, dass das alles albern und unnötig ist, denn wenn Eurus mich manipuliert hat, brauchen wir uns diese Mühe nicht machen.“  
„Ich will es trotzdem tun und alles andere ausschließen und ich dachte, das wäre auch deine Strategie?“  
„Richtig. Nur habe ich alles andere schon ausgeschlossen. Du Gregory, willst nur sicher sein, dass ich nicht der Mörder bin und außerdem willst du noch so viel Zeit mit mir verbringen, wie es möglich ist, weil du sicher weißt, dass sie mich wegsperren werden und ich … ich … ich glaube nicht, dass ich das jetzt sagen, doch ich bin dir dankbar dafür.“ Mycroft war über das ehrliche Lächeln auf seinen Lippen selbst erstaunt. Der Inspector seufzte traurig. Er beugte sich zu ihm und gab ihm einen überaus zärtlichen Kuss.  
„Wie auch immer. Beeile dich bitte. Das Taxi kommt in einer halben Stunde.“  
„Wenn du Fahrkarten organisiert hast, sind deine Bemühungen ganz umsonst, denn jeder wird wissen können, wohin wir unterwegs sind.“  
„Habe ich nicht, Mycroft!“ Er hielt seinen Polizeiausweis hoch und schmunzelte.  
„Das brauche ich auch gar nicht. Sobald wir in irgendeinem Zug sitzen, werde ich dich wieder an meinen Arm fesseln und dann kann ich einen eben geschnappten Tatverdächtigen ganz kostenlos hinbringen, wo immer ich will.“  
„Du schlauer, kleiner Lügner. Und da sagt mein Bruder immer, du bist ein Idiot!“  
„Ach, das bin ich auch meistens. Würde ich sonst meinen Job, meine Karriere und meinen Ruf riskieren? Und jetzt hopp hopp.“

Mycroft tat, was der Polizist wollte. Und obwohl er wusste wie sinnlos alles war, verspürte er ein seltsames Hochgefühl, denn was sie taten und noch vorhatten, wich so sehr von seinem üblichen Alltagsmuster ab, dass es aufregend und spannend war. War das dieser verrückte Kick, dem sein Bruder sein ganzes Leben lang hinterher jagte? Würde er ihn das noch jemals fragen können? Würde er je eine Antwort von ihm bekommen?  
Der Anzug passte, doch hatte eine scheußliche Farbe irgendwas zwischen Kitt und Asphalt. Aber er sollte sich nicht beklagen.

Wenig später saßen sie beide in einem Taxi und ließen sich zum Hauptbahnhof bringen. Montagvormittag. Massen an Menschen waren auf dem Weg zur Arbeit, von da zurück, in den Urlaub oder Gott wer weiß wohin. Es war rappellvoll und die beiden Männer lavierten sich durch die Menschenmassen in Richtung Bahnsteige. Plötzlich blieb er stehen und Greg wurde blass.  
„Hörst du etwas Seltsames, Mycroft?“  
„Nein. Sag mir ganz spontan deine Lieblingszahl? Los, nicht nachdenken!“  
„Ähm, 13.“  
„Wirklich?“ Gregory nickte nachdrücklich und runzelte die Stirn.  
„Gut, Quersumme 4, geteilt durch 2. Wir nehmen den Bahnsteig 2.“ Ein bisschen verwirrt sah der Inspector ihn an. Im selben Moment klingelte sein Handy.   
„Sorry, ich muss da ran gehen, Mycroft. Bewege dich nicht von der Stelle. Bleibe einfach hier stehen und warte!“  
Er nickt und beobachtete Gregory. Anhand dessen Gesichtsausdrucks glaubte er zu wissen, wer am anderen Ende war. Doch er würde vorerst nichts sagen und nicht fragen. Scheinbar fühlte sich der Inspector gemustert, denn er drehte sich ein wenig von ihm weg, um ungestörter zuhören und sprechen zu können.

Mycroft seufzte und sah in die andere Richtung. Wenn wirklich sein Bruder anrief, dann könnte er Hoffnung haben. Hoffnung darauf, dass sie sich versöhnten, bevor er den Rest seines Lebens in einer Zelle verbrachte. Denn selbst sein cleverer Bruder könnte nichts an der Tatsache ändern, dass Eurus ihn verflucht hatte. Gott, er glaubte es schon selbst, weil es einfach war. Weil er selbst dann nur bedingt für seine Tat verantwortlich war. Weil es sogar schön war es zu glauben, denn sonst hätte er Lestrade niemals auf diese Weise kennengelernt.   
Viele Menschen drängten sich an ihm vorbei in alle Richtungen. Eine Melodie erreichte sein Ohr. Keine elektronische Musik, kein Klingelton. Jemand summte ein Lied. Er ließ seinen Blick schweifen, sah aber nur stehende Menschen, die miteinander sprachen. Keiner davon summte. Er kannte die Melodie, trotzdem dauerte es ein paar Momente bis er den Text dazu bereit hatte:

 

Zwei Freunde sind in großer Not  
Gefangen nachts in einem Boot  
`S treibt hinaus aufs weite Meer  
Schaukelt hin und schaukelt her

Einer fällt ins tiefe Blau hinein  
Sinkt tiefer wie ein schwerer Stein  
Der and’re schreit hinaus den Schreck  
Weil sein bester Freund ist weg

Er zögert keinen Augenblick  
Wirft keinen Blick zum Strand zurück  
Lässt fallen sich ins tiefe Nass  
Spürte weder Liebe oder Hass

Hundert Jahre, nach `nem Sturm  
Finger, verschlungen wie ein Wurm  
Im Sand gebleicht, in Harmonie  
Schon lange tot, doch einsam nie. *

 

Als sich Mycroft an die Worte erinnerte, die ihm Mummy immer vorgesungen hatte, als er noch ganz klein war und es weder Eurus, noch Sherlock gab, stiegen Tränen in ihm auf. Gleichzeitig mit der Traurigkeit über längst verlorene Sehnsüchte kam der Hass. Hass auf denjenigen, der dieses Lied summte. Sein Blick schweifte wieder über die Menschen. Er hörte, wie sich das Summen entfernte. Umso weiter es sich davonschlich, umso zorniger wurde er. Gregory war ein Geschenk, ein Freund und nun sollte er ihn wieder verlieren. Das war ungerecht und derjenige, der dieses Lied summte und ihm damit in Erinnerung brachte, was sein größter Wunsch als kleiner Junge war, würde dafür büßen müssten. Endlich machten seine Augen eine Anomalie in der Bewegung der Menschenmenge aus. Etwa fünf Meter von ihm entfernt lief ein Mann. Er sah ihn nur von hinten. Seine Kleidung bestand aus einer unauffälligen, blauen Hose und einem braunen Sweater. Die Kapuze war über den Kopf gezogen und er hinkte ein wenig. Nur minimal, doch es hatte gereicht seinen Blick einzufangen. Mycroft lauschte, musste seinen sich überschlagenden Puls in seinen Ohren zurückdrängen, um die der Melodie weiter zu lauschen, um die Entfernung mit dem Mann abzugleichen. Er musste es sein. Der Kerl war in Richtung der Bahnhofstoiletten unterwegs. Ohne sich nach Greg umzudrehen, lief Mycroft los. Langsam folgte er ihm durch die Menschen. Keiner hielt ihn auf und er dachte keine Sekunde an Gregory. Alles was er wollte, war seine Hände um den Hals des Kerls legen. Er wollte, dass die Melodie aufhörte. Für immer.

Der Mann ging durch die Tür der Waschräume und Mycroft tat es ihm gleich. Ein älterer Herr kam ihm entgegen, ein weiterer Mann wusch sich gerade die Hände. Als auch der den Raum verlassen hat, nicht ohne ihn vorher merkwürdig zu mustern, weil er einfach nur neben der Tür stehen geblieben und seinen Blick auf den braunen Rücken am Pissoir gerichtet hatte, sprang er nach vorn. Mit Kräften, von denen er keine Ahnung hatte, packte er den Typ, zerrte ihn brutal in eine der Kabinen und legte ihm augenblicklich die Hände um die Kehle. Dabei sah er das Gesicht des Mannes. Es war ihm unbekannt, doch in seinem Blutrausch begriff er noch, dass dieser Junge wohl geistig nicht ganz auf der Höhe war. Hellblaue Augen sahen ihn zu Tode erschrocken an und er röchelte. Mit schwächlichen Fingern versuchte er seine Hände vom Hals zu lösen. Spuckeblasen bildeten sich auf seinen Lippen und die Augen traten immer mehr hervor, umso länger Mycroft seine Kehle zudrückte.  
Jäh wurden seine Beine weggetreten und er musste seine Hände lösen, um nicht nach vorn zu fallen. Starke Hände packten ihn und zerrten ihn rücksichtslos aus der Kabine.  
„Hast du den Verstand verloren!“, keuchte Lestrade und zerrte ihn erbarmungslos mit sich nach draußen. Ohne Gnade zog er ihn mit hartem Griff weiter, quer durch die Menschen, hin zu irgendeinem Gleis. Mycroft stolperte, doch der Polizist ließ nicht zu, dass er fiel. Barbarisch schleppte er ihn bis zur Zugtür, stieß ihn die kleine Treppe hoch, folgte und packte sich wieder schmerzhaft seinen Arm. Das Abteil war ziemlich leer und er schubste ihn auf eine Sitzbank. Wenige Sekunden später klickten erneut die Handschellen und im selben Moment fuhr der Zug an.

„Oh Gott … was … ist passiert?“, stammelte Mycroft endlich wieder Herr seiner Sinne.  
„Du hättest fast einen behinderten Mann getötet. Keine Angst, er lebt. Ich habe dich noch rechtzeitig gefunden. Was war es diesmal?“  
Der Inspector klang erstaunlich gelassen. Nicht amüsiert oder desinteressiert, sondern nur, als wenn er mit solchen Vorkommnissen gerechnet hatte. Mycroft allerdings begann plötzlich hysterisch zu schluchzen.  
„Schon gut, Mycroft. Es ist nicht deine Schuld und es nichts passiert. Welches Geräusch war es denn?“  
„Wir … können es nicht ausschließen. Es kann alles sein …“, schluchzte Mycroft unverständlich, während der Polizist seinen Arm um ihn legte und versuchte ihn zur beruhigen.   
„Ich glaube, wir fahren in Richtung Westen, ans Meer. Vielleicht ist das gar nicht so übel. Ein wenig frische Seeluft würde dir und mir bestimmt gut tun, oder?“ Wieder begann Mycroft zu schluchzen, dabei war es ihm erstaunlich egal, ob ihn jemand sah. Das einzige, was er spürte, war Gregs linke Hand, die sein Gesicht zu ihm dreht. Ein weicher Kuss legte sich auf seine Lippen und endlich fand Mycroft ein wenig seiner Kontrolle wieder.  
„Es … war ein altes Kinderlied, was … meine Mutter mir immer vorgesungen hat. Lange bevor es Eurus … oder Sherlock gab. Als Eurus geboren wurde, hat sie es nie wieder gesungen. Ich habe es seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gehört und mir war nicht bewusste, dass ich die Wort so exakt in meinem Gedächtnis gespeichert hatte.“ Leise gab er sie nun Gregory wider, der ihn intensiv betrachtete.   
„Es ist wundervoll, Mycroft. Aber vielleicht solltest du all dem nicht zu viel Bedeutung beimessen. Letztlich geht es darum, dass dir das vielleicht deine eigene Schwester antut. Doch nur du allein und vielleicht allerhöchstens Sherlock wird verstehen können, mit welcher Absicht sie das tut.“  
„Ich … ich bin nicht ich selbst, Gregory … ich …“  
„Ich weiß. Sonst würdest du niemals mit mir in einem Zug sitzen, als wären wir ein Paar.“ Greg bedachte ihn mit einem schmerzlichen Lächeln und verschränkte die Hand in seine. Nachdenklich und wieder gefasster beobachtete er ihn. Eine finale Antwort hatte er nicht und vielleicht würde er die auch niemals haben. Denn er könnte die Zeit nicht zurückdrehen, um herauszufinden, ob er Greg auf diese Weise auch ohne Eurus Eingriff begegnet wäre. Vermutlich nicht.  
„Hat mein Bruder vorhin angerufen?“, fragte er dann doch. Die braunen Augen weiteten sich kurz, dann nickte er.  
„Ja. Er wollte wissen, ob es etwas Neues gibt. Ich habe ihm aber nichts von unserer … nun ja, Flucht gesagt. Aber wie ich ihn kenne, weiß er das sowieso längst. Und ich befürchte, er hat nicht die Absicht nach London zu kommen.“ Mycroft hörte heraus, das es da um etwas anderes ging, was Lestrade ihm nicht sagen wollte, vermutlich, um ihn nicht noch weiter zu deprimieren. Was für anständiger Mann.


	9. Chapter 9

In Bristol stiegen sie spontan um. Später noch zwei Mal, wobei sie in einer Glücksblase zu sitzen schienen, denn kein Schaffner fragte sie nach einem Ticket. Schließlich landeten sie in einem kleinen Ort an der Westküste namens Bude. Direkt am Meer. Klein und doch groß genug, um alles Nötige zu bekommen. Es war früher Nachmittag und die Sonne war immer noch wundervoll warm. Lestrade löste die Handschellen, denn hier konnte er Mycroft besser im Auge behalten und die Reize waren minimiert.  
Glücklicherweise fanden sie schon gleich in der dritten Querstraße zum Bahnhof eine kleine Pension. Sie nahmen ein winziges Zimmer mit Blick aufs Meer. Danach kauften sie im kleinen Supermarkt des Ortes die nötigsten Sachen ein. Als sie damit fertig waren und mit Taschen beladen zurückschlenderten, sagte Mycroft:  
„Würdest du mir den Gefallen tun und, solange nichts vorfällt selbstverständlich, so tun, als wäre das unser erster (in Gedanken fügte er an: Und letzter), gemeinsamer Ausflug über das Wochenende?“ Der Polizist nickt sofort zustimmend.  
„Etwas Ähnliches wollte ich dir auch vorschlagen aber es ist schön, es aus deinem Mund zu hören. Hättest du Lust auf einen Strandspaziergang, wenn wir die Einkäufe weggebracht haben?“  
Sie nahmen sich die eben gekauften Sandwiches und Getränke und liefen zur Strandpromenade. Dort setzte sie sich auf die Bank und aßen. Später liefen sie direkt am Strand entlang. Der Sand war noch so angenehm, dass beide nach ein paar Metern Schuhe und Strümpfe auszogen. Viel sprachen sie nicht, weil Mycroft nicht wusste, mit welchem Thema er am wenigstens Schaden anrichten konnte und Gregory wollte die einvernehmliche Harmonie nicht zerstören, indem er dumme Fragen stellte. Am Beginn der Steilküste, setzte sie sich in den Strand. Selbst jetzt war es noch so warm, dass beide ihre Jacken auszogen und die Ärmel hochschoben.

Der Inspector ließ sich nach hinten fallen, schob seine Arme in den Nacken und sah in den wolkenlosen Himmel.  
„Weißt du, wie lange es her ist, dass ich echten Urlaub hatte und nicht nur zu Hause war, um Zwangsurlaub zu nehmen aber in Wahrheit darauf zu warten, dass sich in irgendeinem Fall etwas Wichtiges tat? Und wenn ich nicht wartete, musste ich eine Menge Bürokratiekram nachholen, der liegengeblieben war.“ Seine dunkle Stimme klang heiter, die dunkelbrauen Augen wiesen im Licht der Sonne eine grünliche Färbung auf. Mycroft hatte sich auf seinen rechten Unterarm gestützt und betrachtete ihn verträumt.  
„Ich hätte dich gern schon vor ein paar Jahren kennengelernt, Gregory.“ Der Polizist schmunzelte.  
„Aber das hast du. Du hast mich allerdings keines Blickes gewürdigt. Erinnerst du dich nicht? Ich kam gerade aus Sherlocks Wohnung, weil ich mal wieder seine Hilfe brauchte und du stiegst in der Baker Street gerade aus deinem Wagen. Ich habe dich sogar gegrüßt, doch du hast durch mich hindurchgesehen, als wäre ich Luft.“  
„Das tut mir leid.“  
„Muss es nicht. Ich nehme dir das nicht übel. Vermutlich hattest du noch nie Urlaub, wenn ich inzwischen so dein Leben zurückverfolge. Immer in Sorge um Sherlock, immer die Angst, dass ihm Eurus etwas antun könnte, immer die Furcht, dass Sherlock oder jemand anderer etwas herausfinden könnte. Immer die Panik, dass alles im Chaos versinken könnte, wenn du die Kontrolle verlierst.“  
„Und dann ist es mein Bruder, der Eurus gewissermaßen rettet. Nicht mal ich hätte das vorhersehen können. Es hat mich überrascht und … zutiefst gerührt, denn das bedeutet, er verzeiht ihr.“  
„So wie er auch dir verzeihen wird, Mycroft.“  
„Das sagst du so einfach. Eurus hat immerhin einen guten Grund. Sie ist schlicht und einfach verrückt. Aber ich …“ Er ließ sich nach hinten fallen und schloss die Augen. Greg rollte sich rum und schob seine rechte Hand in seine Haare.  
„Positiv denken! Mycroft. Wir geben nicht auf, weil ich sicher bin, dass wir einen Weg finden werden.“ Seine Lippen berührten seinen Mund. Er schmeckte ein wenig salzig, wie der Seewind. Frisch und verheißungsvoll, wie dieser wundervolle Tag. Ein Tag, wie er niemals in Mycrofts Planung vorgekommen war. Er schlang seine Arme um Lestrades Hüften und zog ihn enger an sich. Die Küsse waren weich und beschaulich wie die Umgebung, in der sie lagen. Hier am Ende des Strandes kamen kaum noch Spaziergänger vorüber und so störte sich auch niemand an ihnen, als die Küsse wilder wurden und sich seine Hände unter Gregs Hemd schoben. Warme feste Haut, die köstliche Schwere seines Körpers auf ihm, der Geschmack seiner Lippen und die herbe Luft der Freiheit. Fast war er gewillt seiner Schwester zu danken.   
Irgendwann lagen sie einfach nur schläfrig in der Abendsonne. Greg begann leise zu schnarchen, lächelte aber im Schlaf, während Mycroft ihn dösend betrachtete.

Die Wellen rauschten leise und schienen ihr ganz eigenes Lied zu singen. Traurig und lockend. Er dachte an dieses Kinderlied und die beiden toten Freunde am Meeresgrund. Welch böse Ironie des Schicksals, dass er nun ausgerechnet mit dem einzigen Freund, den er je hatte am Meer lag. Oder war das alles Absicht? Hatte Eurus das vorausgesehen? Vielleicht sogar geplant? Unmöglich. Nicht mal er selbst hätte darauf gewettet, dass er sich unter welchen verrückten Umständen auch immer mit einem anderen Menschen einließ. Nicht auf diese Art und nicht mit dieser Intensität. Es war als wolle er all die verlorenen Jahre und Emotionen nachholen.  
Das Lied der Wellen erklang verführerisch, während seine Augen immer mehr zufielen. Mycroft schlief ein oder auch nicht. Er sank tiefer in den Sand und stand doch wieder auf. Ohne Eile zog er sich sein Hemd aus und lief dann auf das Meer zu. Das Wasser war frisch, höchstens noch 13° warm. Er schien die Kühle nicht zu spüren. Seine Füße sanken tief in den nassen Sand, als er Schritt für Schritt weiter in die Wellen ging.  
Das Lied der Wogen versprach ihm die vollkommene Ruhe. Niemals wieder würden seine Gedanken gestört. Niemand würde je wieder sein Ich in Frage stellen. Nicht mal er selbst. Im tiefen Meer war er sicher. Geschützt vor sich selbst und vor dem einzigen Mensch, vor dem er Angst hatte. Seiner Schwester.   
Wir werden dich behüten, wisperte die Brandung. Immer und ewig kannst du in unserem Armen schlafen und träumen. Von einem Freund, der dir alles bedeutet. Wie aus einer anderen Dimension sah er sich selbst nach Luft schnappen, als das Wasser schon seine Brust berührte. Sein Herz schien still zu stehen. Die Kälte und der Schock krochen unaufhaltsam in jede Zelle seines Körpers. Er verlor den Halt auf dem sandigen Boden, strauchelte, fing sich dann jedoch wieder. Als das Wasser ihm schon bis zum Hals reichte, seine Zehenspitzen kaum noch Halt fanden und die Wellen ihm immer wieder ins Gesicht schwappten, schloss er seine Augen.  
Er bekam Salzwasser in den Mund. Als er nach Luft schnappte, kam ein weiterer kalter Schwall Wasser in seinen Mund und auch in seine Luftröhre. Er begann zu husten, verlor endgültig den Halt und fiel. Sein Kopf war unter Wasser und er begann sich hektisch zu bewegen. Aber die Unterströmung hatte ihn gepackt. Wieder und wieder schluckte er Wasser. Die Panik ließ ihn um sich schlagen und doch fand er den Halt des Bodens nicht mehr wieder.  
Jäh wurde es dunkel. Schwarz und still. Nichts. Er glitt in eine große, angenehm stille Leere.

Als er schließlich versuchte seine Augen zu öffnen, waren seine Lider salzverkrustet. Es ziepte schmerzhaft und im selben Moment spie er eine Menge Salzwasser aus. Er würgte immer wieder und ließ sich dann wieder kraftlos nach hinten auf den Sand fallen.  
Über ihm kniete Gregory. Das Wasser aus seinen Haaren tropfte immer noch auf seine Brust. Die braunen Augen waren angstgeweitet, sein Oberkörper war nackt und er zitterte. Vor Kälte oder vor Bestürzung hätte Mycroft nicht sagen können. Er verstand nicht mal, warum er hier lag.  
„Sag was, Mycroft!“, forderte Lestrade mit bebender Stimme. Seine Lippen waren ganz blau.  
„Es … hat mich gerufen. Das Meer …“, erwiderte er mit brechender Stimme. Er klang überhaupt nicht wie er selbst.  
Es war schon ziemlich dunkel, als ihm Greg mühsam auf die Beine half. Eine nasse Spur hinter sich herziehend, liefen sie zu ihrer Pension. Keiner sagte etwas. Gregory war vermutlich noch fassungslos und schockiert. Er selbst war erstaunlich ruhig. Fast gelassen und frohgemut. Allerdings verstand er den Grund nicht ganz.

„Zieh dich aus und geh unter die Dusche, Mycroft!“, befahl Greg mit klappernden Zähnen, als sie ihr Zimmer erreicht hatten.  
„Nur, wenn du mitkommst“, flüsterte er tonlos, denn er sah, wie sehr der Inspector fror.  
Wenig später standen sie gemeinsam und schweigend unter dem warmen Wasser.   
„Als ich vorhin …“, begann Mycroft vorsichtig und legte seine Hände an Gregs Hüften.  
„Nein … erkläre es nicht. Ich hätte besser aufpassen sollen. Ich bin einfach eingeschlafen und könnte mich selbst für meine Dummheit schlagen.“  
„Lass es mich sagen, Gregory!“, forderte Mycroft plötzlich energischer, denn er hatte etwas sehr Wichtiges verstanden. Lestrade nickte leicht.  
„Als ich … den Halt verlor und mich die Strömung immer weiter zog, habe ich … mich glücklich gefühlt. Nicht, weil ich Ruhe hatte oder weil ich sterben wollte. Es war … weil ich wusste, dass ich nicht mehr allein war. Dass es da jemanden gab, der … der an meiner Seite ist. Jemanden, den ich eigentlich gar nicht verdient habe. Jemand, der ein wirklicher Freund ist … und darüber hinaus noch so viel mehr.“ Seine Worte klangen heiser und sehr emotional. Mycroft selbst hatte sich noch nie so sprechen gehört und er war erstaunt über die Wärme in seiner Stimme. Greg sah ihn nachdenklich an.  
„Du wusstest also, dass ich dich retten würde?“  
„Nein, Eurus wusste es.“ Lestrade seufzte schwer.  
„Okay, das ist mir eindeutig zu viel Meta-Holmes. Wenn du das sagst, dann wird es wohl so sein. Aber ich verstehe nicht ganz: Will sie dir jetzt etwas Gutes oder will sie dir Böses antun?“  
„Diese Kategorien gibt es für sie nicht. Nichts ist nur böse oder nur gut. Für sie gibt es keinen Unterschied. Es sind nur von Menschen geschaffene Kategorien, die ihren Ursprung in der Sprache haben. Deshalb wird sie nicht mehr sprechen, denn nur dann ist ihre Welt komplett bunt und nicht nur schwarz und weiß.“  
„Sie ist eigentlich eine Pazifistin, willst du mir das sagen?“ Greg klang endlich ein wenig erheitert und sein Körper hatte aufgehört zu zittern. Das hatte Mycroft gut fühlen können, weil er seine Hände über den gut trainierten Rücken hatte gleiten lassen.  
„Nein, eigentlich ist sie eine verrückte Hexe, die mit einem Verstand bedacht wurde, der für einen einzelnen Menschen viel zu groß ist. Nicht nur für den Mensch selbst, sondern auch für den Rest der Menschheit. Mit ihrem Verstand könnte man sicher den Intelligenzquotienten von ganz Nordamerika deutlich anheben.“ Endlich lachte Greg leise.  
„Ich höre, du läufst langsam wieder zu alter Form auf, Mycroft. Das freut mich wirklich!“

Mycroft küsste ihn. Es war ein hastiger Kuss. Verlangend und stürmisch.  
„Ich möchte dir danken, Gregory“, murmelte er belegt zwischen den Küssen und ließ seine Hände tiefer gleiten. Wie wenig es ihm ausmachte mit Gregory nackt zu sein. Wie sehr er sich nach seinen Berührungen sehnte. Ein kleines Keuchen entfloh ihm, als sich Finger zwischen seine Lenden schoben. Sanft und neckend. Sein hartes Glied wölbte sich schon längst dem des anderen Mannes entgegen. Lustvoll rieben sie sich aneinander. War es eben noch so kalt, dass sie zitterten, bebten sie jetzt aus anderen Gründen. Es war erregend, wie sich ihrer nassen Körper aneinanderdrückten, wie atemlos sie sich küssten, wie abrupt das Verlangen stieg.  
Ein behutsamer Finger glitt fast widerstandslos in ihn hinein. Überrascht sog er die Luft ein.  
„Wenn … dir das zu schnell geht, Mycroft …“, murmelte Greg heiser an sein Ohr.  
„Nein, nein … auf gar keinen Fall!“   
Wie um es zu bestätigen, küsste er ihn intensiv und so begehrlich, dass es schließlich Greg war, der sich ein wenig löste.  
„Ich verstehe, dass du verzweifelt bist aber wir können uns wirklich Zeit lassen …“  
„Nein!“, unterbrach er ihn ungeduldig und schob die Hand des Polizisten wieder nach hinten.  
„Ich bin nicht verzweifelt … ich bin glücklich. Wie absurd sich das auch anhört. Also bitte … mach einfach weiter!“ Das ließ sich Lestrade nicht noch mal sagen. Wieder glitt sein Finger in die Öffnung. Ein fremdartiges, erschreckendes Gefühl. Erst recht, als sich ein zweiter Finger dazu gesellte. Aber Greg war äußerst behutsam. Während ihre Lippen immer noch nass aneinander hingen, hatte er seine andere Hand um Mycrofts Erektion gelegt. Seine Finger schlossen sich mit genau dem richtigen Druck darum und Mycroft konnte sein Aufstöhnen einfach nicht mehr zurückhalten. Beschämt zog er seine Unterlippe in den Mund, als er Greg schmunzeln sah. Dessen Lippen wanderten über seinen Hals bis zur rechten Brustwarze. Als Greg zärtlich daran saugte, schoss die Erregung direkt bis in seine Penisspitze. Er zuckte ein wenig zusammen und suchte nach Halt. Der Polizist küsste sich um seine Schulter und war dann hinter ihm. Dessen geschwollener Penis drückte an der Stelle, an der sich seine Lenden teilten. Mycrofts Mund stand offen, Wasser lief hinein und ungehindert wieder hinaus. Sein Fokus war derart auf den Mann hinter ihm konzentriert, dass alles hätte um ihn herum einstürzten können. Er hätte keinen Anteil daran genommen. Gregs starke Hände umgriffen seine Brust und schoben sich von da nach unten bis zu den Hüftknochen. Dabei hinterließen sie eine gut fühlbare Spur. Harte Lust spielte an seinem Hinterteil und dann wurden seine Lenden von seinen Daumen geteilt. Unwillkürlich beugte sich Mycroft nach vorn, seufze unabsichtlich, als ein Daumen in seiner Öffnung verschwand. Es kitzelte leicht und da war gleichzeitig ein unnachgiebiger Druck, der ihn animierte seine Lenden noch weiter zu öffnen. Aber der Inspector hatte es nicht eilig. Seine Hand wanderte zwischen seine Beine, rieb den Schaft seiner harten Lust, berührte seine Hoden mit leichtem Druck und keuchte dabei leise. Wieder ein Finger in ihm. Zwei Finger, die wieder diesen drängenden Druck ausübten. Erregend und gleichzeitig befremdlich. Dann kam ein neues Gefühl hinzu. Warm, weich und zugleich hart und fordernd. Langsam und behutsam drückte Greg die Spitze seiner Erektion in ihn. Immer ein Stück weiter und wieder zog er es ein wenig zurück. Inzwischen hatte Mycroft seine Augen geschlossen und nahm nichts anderes wahr, als die fremde Männlichkeit, die Zugang begehrte und Gregs leises Keuchen. Die Entspannung kam schlagartig. Plötzlich war er weit und bereit. Er konnte das fremde Glied aufnehmen, wieder entlassen und wieder einlassen. Es glitt feucht und warm durch seinen Muskel, hinterließ dieses Kribbeln und übte trotzdem diesen dominanten Druck aus, der ihn zwang sich zu weiten.  
Als Greg ganz in ihm war und sich problemlos bewegen konnte, packte er ihn mit festem Griff an den Hüften. Mycroft existierte nur noch aus Stöhnen und den Bewegungen, die der Mann hinter ihm vorgab. Wenn er jemals gewusst hätte wie befreiend es war sich jemanden hinzugeben, dem man vertrauen konnte …  
Die Hand des Inspectors glitt zu seinem Penis, während er sich tief in ihn schob und sich dann gegen seinen Rücken lehnte. Erfahren und zärtlich bewegte er seine Hand auf und ab, bis Mycroft mit einem dunkeln, animalischen Stöhnen ejakulierte. Greg brauchte selbst nur noch wenige Momente, um zuckend und keuchend sein Sperma in ihn zu spritzen. Seine Finger bohrten sich dabei schmerzhaft in Mycrofts Hüfte.  
„Sorry, dass es so schnell ging ...“, flüsterte der Polizist nach ein paar Momenten, in denen er nur gegen ihn gelehnt war und schwer atmete.  
„Das macht nichts. Ich würde ja sagen, wir haben noch genug Zeit, um besser zu werden, doch das wäre vermutlich eine Lüge.“ Sie wuschen sich schnell mit Wasser ab und wickelten sich dann in die flauschigen Bademäntel.  
„Also doch verzweifelt?“, sagte Greg leise und ohne ein Lächeln auf den Lippen.  
„Beides, Gregory.“

Sie aßen etwas von ihren eingekauften Leckereien, tranken Wein und sprachen dann über belanglose Dinge. Dabei lagen sie nackt im Bett unter der Decke. In eigenartigen Momenten war sich Mycroft nicht ganz sicher, ob er nicht doch ertrunken war und das hier war der berühmt – gelobte Himmel. Als Gregory ihm und sich selbst die Handschellen anlegte, wusste er, dass er nicht tot war. Aber es wäre ein wundervoller letzter Tag gewesen.  
Nach einem letzten, sehr zärtlichen Kuss, flüsterte Greg leise in sein Ohr, während er sich an ihn drückte:  
„Gute Nacht, Liebster! Nicht böse sein, aber ich wollte das schon immer mal zu dir sagen.“  
Mycroft war so klug nichts zu antworten. Aber er lächelte bis er einschlief.


	10. Chapter 10

„Faszinierend! Wenn ich das gewusst hätte, hätte ich meine Reitgerte beisteuern können. Tut mir leid, dass ich eure rosarote Blase nun anpieksen muss, doch GUTEN MORGEN!“ Die letzten beiden Worte blaffte Sherlock genüsslich wie ein Feldwebel in den kleinen Raum.  
Mycroft fuhr erschrocken und mit heftig pochendem Herz hoch.  
„Sherlock?!“ auch Greg zuckte hoch. Seine Stimme war ungläubig und rau-verschlafen, als er Sherlock erkannte.  
„Sherlock! Gott sei Dank!“  
„Nahe dran, Lestrade. Ich habe Neuigkeiten!“ Sherlock stand mit verschränkten Armen an der Tür des Schlafzimmers. Sein Oberkörper war in das helle Morgenlicht getaucht und er lächelte gut gelaunt.  
Der Inspector griff nach links auf den kleinen Nachtisch, doch Sherlock lachte leise.  
„Suchst du das?“ Er hob das Handy des Polizisten in die Höhe.  
„Gib es mir!“ Es flog auf ihn zu und ungeschickt fing er es mit der linken Hand auf.  
„Spar dir die Mühe, denn der Akku ist leer. Deswegen weißt du auch nichts von den Neuigkeiten. Du hättest dein Telefon gestern an den Strom anschließen sollen, anstatt meinen Bruder zu … lassen wir das besser.“  
„Nun sag schon deine verdammte Neuigkeit!“, fauchte Mycroft ungehalten dazwischen. Empört raffte er die Decke hoch, weil er spürte, wie er rot wurde.

„Was solltest du tun, DI?“ Alarmiert durch Sherlocks Worte sah Mycroft den Polizist an. Sein Blick streifte ihrer beiden verräterischen Körper und mit glühendem Gesicht zog er die Decke noch ein bisschen höher. Sein Bruder lachte verächtlich.  
„Spar dir die Mühe, Mycroft. Ich habe schon alles gesehen, was ich sehen konnte. Was nun, Lestrade?“, wandte er sich wieder ungeduldig an den Inspector.  
„Ich habe es in Auftrag gegeben, doch sie haben ihn noch nicht gefunden“, murmelte Greg verlegen und Mycroft fuhr nun wirklich verstimmt dazwischen:  
„Würde mich mal jemand aufklären, verdammt nochmal!“ Sherlock seufzte dramatisch und setzte sich auf die Kante des Bettes.  
„Ich habe deinem Liebhaber gesagt, er soll sich nur um den Sohn, Joe Franklin kümmern, weil …“  
„Er war nicht auffindbar. Ich habe alles getan, was in meiner Macht steht, Sherlock!“, knurrte Greg und löste die Handschellen.  
„Wie auch immer. Man hat ihn heute Morgen aus der Themse gezogen. Selbstmord, wie es aussieht. Ich habe ihn mir angeschaut und gleich noch seinen Daddy. Die gute Nachricht ist, du bist nicht der Mörder Mycroft. Unter uns gesagt, hätte mich das auch schwer gewundert. Die schlechte Nachricht ist, Joe war der Mörder seines Vaters.“  
„Aber wie …?“, unterbrach Greg Sherlock auf seine ungeduldige Art. Mycroft allerdings schwieg, weil er versuchte herauszufinden, was sein kleiner Bruder vorhatte, bzw. diesen eigenartigen Beigeschmack in den Worten seines Bruders nicht ignorieren konnte. Ein Anflug von Lüge, der bitter schmeckte.  
„Der erste Stich, direkt ins Herz war sofort tödlich. Den hat Joe ausgeführt. Doch Joe ist eigentlich Linkshänder und hat trotzdem mit der rechten Hand zugestochen, was seltsam ist. Die folgenden vier Stiche waren von einem Rechtshänder, nämlich dir, Bruderherz. Man kann es gut am Eintritt des Messers in Muskel und Fleisch erkennen, aus welcher Richtung und mit welcher Kraft der Angriff kam. Der erste Stich war ungewöhnlich eckig aber extrem kraftvoll. Joe muss vor dir im Haus gewesen sein. Er hat seinen Vater mit genau einem, wenn auch unbeholfenem Stich getötet, aus welchen Gründen auch immer. Er hat die Eingangstür offen gelassen und du bist einfach durch spaziert, hast dich auf den toten Mann gestürzt und hast noch vier Mal zugestochen.“  
„Aber warum?!“, fragte wieder Lestrade fassungslos, obwohl er die Antwort schon wusste. Mycroft begriff, dass er verzweifelt darauf hofft, dass Sherlock vielleicht einen Grund nennen könnte, der nicht mit E anfing und vielleicht nachvollziehbarer und vielleicht auch auflösbarer wäre. Aber Mycroft beantwortete die Frage selbst ganz nüchtern:  
„Eurus!“ Sherlock sprach nicht sofort, sondern sah ihn undurchdringlich an. Dann seufzte er und stand auf.  
„Um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich schon die ganze Zeit mit so etwas gerechnet. Ich wusste nicht was und wie es geschehen würde, doch ich wusste, dass etwas geschehen würde. Wann warst du allein bei ihr, Mycroft?“  
„An ihrem zwanzigsten Geburtstag.“  
„Erzähl mir alles! In der Zwischenzeit darf uns DI Lestrade gern Frühstück holen, denn wie ich an seinem verknittertem Hemdkragen sehe, kennt er die Geschichte bereits. Für mich bitte Croissants und heißen Kakao!“  
„Findest du es angebracht ….“, schnauzte Mycroft, als er sah, Greg ihn genervt ansah.  
„Aber ja. Ich habe seit gestern Abend nichts mehr gegessen, weil ich mich auf den Weg hierher gemacht habe und der Tag könnte durchaus noch stressig werden.“  
„Schon gut, Mycroft. Ich hole Frühstück und du erzählst ihm alles. Auch den angeblichen Mord! Ich bin einfach nur froh, dass er da ist und spiele daher gern den Diener.“

Nachdem Greg mit Frühstück wiederkam und alle mehr oder weniger schweigsam gegessen hatten, sagte Sherlock mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln.  
„Unserer Schwester … nun, ich gehe davon aus, dass es dein letztes Problem ist, Bruderherz. Denn mein letztes Problem habe ich schon gelöst. Hast du gedacht, du kannst ihr entkommen? Hast du gehofft, du kommst ungeschoren davon? Als du sie vor so vielen Jahren besucht hast, hat sie dich umprogrammiert. Frag mich nicht wie. Vielleicht werden wir das niemals erfahren. Ich vermute aber stark, sie hat einen Art Trigger eingebaut und wenn der erfüllt ist, dann startet deinen Bestrafungsprogramm. Clever. Wirklich sehr schlau.“  
„Welcher Trigger?“  
„Schwer zu sagen. Vielleicht hat es etwas mit der Gesamtsituation zu tun oder nur mit mir? Vielleicht hat sie dich dahingehend manipuliert, als dass du glauben musst ein Killer zu sein, wenn sie mich wiederhat? Wenn ich endlich wieder weiß, wer sie ist. Gut möglich.“  
„Und Joe Franklin?“, warf Greg ein, der die Zusammenhänge nicht vollständig durchschaute.  
„Ich habe mich erkundigt und zwar nicht bei der Polizei, sondern in Sherrinford. Als ich das letzte Mal, vor etwa drei Wochen da war, habe ich mir ein paar Dokumente zeigen lassen, um auszuschließen, dass mir in Zukunft Menschen wie Moriarty über den Weg laufen, die in Sherrinford ein und aus gegangen sind. Und wisst ihr, wenn ich gefunden habe? Joe Franklin. Er hat in Sherrinford vor etwa zwei Jahren für genau eine Woche als Wärter gearbeitet. Er könnte Kontakt mit Eurus gehabt haben. Beweise wie Videomitschnitt habe ich allerdings nicht finden können. Nach dieser einen Woche hat er freiwillig gekündigt und sich zum Krankenpfleger umschulen lassen, was an sich schon eine Menge aussagt. Bis zum Mord an seinem Vater lebte er äußerst unauffällig vor sich hin. Hatte weder Frau, Kinder noch Freunde. Ich schließe also daraus, dass er Kontakt mit unserer Schwester hatte, sie ihn programmiert hat und dann einfach nur gewartet hat. Darauf, dass ich sie endlich finde.“  
„… und rette!“, fügte Mycroft belegt an. Sherlock sah ihn seltsam an.  
„Kannst du mit ihr sprechen? Kannst du sie dazu bringen die Programmierung rückgängig zu machen?“ Lestrade war eher an den pragmatischen Details interessiert, als an Vergebung.  
„Sie spricht nicht, das hat Mycroft dir sicherlich gesagt.“  
„Ja. Aber du gehst doch zu ihr? Was macht ihr, wenn ihr nicht miteinander sprecht? Telepathisch kommunizieren?“  
„Wir spielen auf der Geige, DI. Sie ist unglaublich gut und ich kann noch eine Menge von ihr lernen.“  
„Na klasse, dieses Gedudel hilft uns aber auch nicht weiter, Sherlock!“, knurrte Lestrade verärgert.  
„Gedudel? Musik ist die Grundsprache von allen Dingen, DI!“  
„Falsch, Sherlock. Das ist die Mathematik!“, fügte Mycroft resigniert an.  
„Unsinn. Sie haben den gleichen Ursprung. Jede Note hat einen mathematischen Wert. Die Frage ist nur, was war zuerst da? Musik oder Mathematik? Das Ei oder das Huhn? Wollen wir diskutieren?“, Auch Sherlock klang nun ungehalten und seine scharfen Augen blitzten aufgestachelt.  
„Jungs! Ich bitte euch!“, fuhr Greg nun dazwischen und schlug seine flache Hand auf den Tisch.  
„Hast du eine Idee, Sherlock?“  
„Ah, du willst das Gespräch umlenken, DI? Brillanter Versuch … nicht wirklich, aber ja. Ich habe eine Idee. Solange ihr beide nicht von mir erwartet, dass sie etwas mit rosa Plüschhandfesseln zu tun haben?“ Er war der einzige im Raum, der grinste.  
„Deine Idee, Sherlock?!“, murrte Mycroft verstimmt.  
„Warum hast du eigentlich keine, Mycroft? Ach, ich weiß, du bist der Schlauere von uns beiden. Kann es sein, dass es dir ganz gut gefällt, dass Lestrade gezwungen ist sich so und auf diese Weise um dich zu kümmern? Hast du deswegen keine Idee, weil sonst alles ganz schnell vorbei sein könnte? Gefällt dir etwa deine Galgenfrist?“ Es war still geworden im Raum. Zu Sherlocks ersten, erheiterten Worten, war eine beißende Schärfe dazu gekommen, die keiner der drei Männer hätte überhören konnte.  
„Hast du darüber nachgedacht, dass sie dir etwas schenken wollte? Hast du daran gedacht, dass Eurus dir ihren Dank erweisen wollte?“  
„Indem sie mich zum Mörder macht?“  
„Der du nicht bist!“  
„Aber es jederzeit sein könnte, wenn Gregory nicht aufpassen würde.“ Sherlock lächelte aufrichtig.  
„Und ist das nicht nett? Ist es nicht schön, dass es da einen Goldfisch gibt, der alles für dich riskiert, obwohl du es nicht verdient hast?“ Die Brüder starrten sich schweigend an und nur sie beiden wussten, um was es ging. Greg rieb sich über das Gesicht und seufzte wieder schwer.  
„Mich würde deine Idee auch brennend interessieren, Sherlock.“  
„Natürlich würde sie das, denn du hast ja keine. Gut …“ Sherlock Holmes sprang auf und wirkte plötzlich überaus tatkräftig.  
„Organisiere mir einen Hubschrauber nach Sherrinford, Mycroft! Ich will versuchen mit ihr zu sprechen, denn im Gegensatz zu allen anderen Menschen kann ich sie verstehen. Denn Musik ist, wie ich eben sagte, die Grundsprache von jeder Existenz. Man muss nur gut zuhören und es übersetzen können. Und das tut man nicht mit dem Verstand, Bruderherz.“  
Er zwinkerte Mycroft provokativ an, der nur gereizt die Augen zusammenkniff. Er war Sherlock in keinster Weise böse für seine Stichelei. Nur dankbar und erleichtert, dass er ihm helfen wollte. Doch nach außen hin galt es selbstredend einen Schein zu wahren. Vielleicht konnte er Gregory noch eine Weile von seiner Großartigkeit überzeugen. Seinen Bruder schon lange nicht mehr.  
„Dann gib uns ein paar Momente, wir packen schnell.“  
„Oh nein, DI. Ich werde allein gehen. Alles andere wäre unverantwortlich! Ihr bleibt hier und wartet, bis ich wiederkomme oder anrufe. Ich denke, ihr schafft das, denn ihr habt ja nun eine spannende Ersatzbeschäftigung. Kein Grund zu erröten, Lestrade!“  
„In Ordnung. Aber ich bitte dich, Sherlock. Bringe dich nicht in Gefahr. Nicht wegen mir. Versprich es mir!“ Mycroft meinte jedes Wort genau so wie er es aussprach. Sein Bruder sah ihn mit einer Offenheit an, die er nicht so von ihm kannte.  
„Ich weiß, was ich tue, Mycroft. Vertrau mir!“   
Mycroft nickte leicht und organisierte dann einen Helikopter.  
„Er wird unten am Pier landen, wenn du …“  
„Schon unterwegs!“  
„Viel Glück!“, rief Greg ihm noch nach.  
„Glück und Eurus sind zwei Worte, die man nicht in einem Zusammenhang erwähnen sollte, Gregory.“, sagte Mycroft leise. Er sorgte sich um Sherlock, was an sich nichts Neues war. Jetzt aber gab es eine Hand, die sich in seine schob und sie leicht drückte.  
„Er wird es schaffen. Es ist Sherlock Holmes.“  
„Deine Zuversicht macht dich sehr reizvoll, Gregory.“  
„Nur die?“

Obwohl die Sonne an diesem Tag zu wünschen blieb, wurde es eine fast entspannte Zeit. Sie schlenderten durch die kleine Stadt, liefen Hand und Hand über den Strand und aßen in einem gemütlichen Lokal zu Mittag. Unterschwellig jedoch war da das ängstliche Warten auf Sherlocks Anruf.  
Würde er Eurus erreichen können? Würde er sie umstimmen können? Mycroft dachte selbst an die sehr unwahrscheinliche Möglichkeit, dass seine Schwester vielleicht nichts mit alledem zu tun hatte. Was, wenn Sherlock ihn angelogen hatte und er doch der wahre Mörder war? Irgendwas war da doch in seiner Stimme gewesen. Was, wenn Sherlock ihm seine Galgenfrist nur versüßen wollte, indem er half und damit einen Art Versöhnung anbot? Was, wenn selbst Sherlock von Eurus manipuliert worden war, um nun genau das zu tun und zu sagen? Was, wenn Gregory als unbeteiligter Dritten durch den heiligen Krieg der Holmes‘ alles verlor, was ihm wichtig war? Was, wenn alle falsch lagen und er einfach nur ein schnöder, psychopathischer Mörder war, der einfach nur ein wenig länger gebraucht hatte, um zu seiner Form aufzulaufen? Was, wenn er genau so wahnsinnig war wie Eurus und James Moriarty?

Der Inspector tat sein Bestes, um ihn abzulenken und ihn zu unterhalten, doch auch er erwartete sehnlichst Sherlocks Anruf.

Als sie am Pier auf der Bank saßen und dem nachmittäglichen Treiben zusahen, vibrierte Mycrofts Telefon.  
„Sherlock“, sagte er tonlos und ging ran.   
„Sie will dich sehen und …“  
„Ich werde mich augenblicklich nach Sherrinford bringen lassen.“  
„Lass mich ausreden!“ Sherlock klang angespannt, was kein Wunder war, wenn er darüber nachdachte, dass sein Bruder um ihn zu retten, stundenlang Geigen spielen musste.  
„Du musst Lestrade mitbringen.“   
„Auf keinen Fall, Sherlock! Er ist viel anfälliger als wir beide, wobei auch das nicht so ganz stimmt, wie wir beide wissen aber … das kann ich nicht tun!“ Erstaunt hörte er das pure Entsetzen in seiner Stimme.  
„Du musst, sonst wird sie nichts tun. Sie will deinen Freund kennenlernen, Mycroft. Ich habe ihr zig andere Möglichkeiten vorgeschlagen dich zu quälen, aber sie wollte nur das. Du kennst sie …“, seufzte Sherlock und es klang echt.  
„Ich werde mitkommen!“, sagte Lestrade im Hintergrund energisch. Mycroft sah ihn nur warnend an und schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Bist du überhaupt sicher, dass sie damit zu tun hat oder amüsiert sie sich nur über mein Elend und will sich ein eigenes Bild machen, Sherlock?“  
„Schwer zu sagen. Sie hat sich nicht ein Mal verspielt und jeder Ton war sauber und klar, als wenn alles so laufen würde, wie sie es sich ausgedacht hat.“ Mycroft hörte genau den Subtext, doch wollte er das nicht vor dem Polizisten diskutieren.   
„Kannst du das verantworten?“  
„Natürlich nicht, Mycroft! Es ist deine Entscheidung, bzw. die deines Liebhabers.“  
„Hör auf das immerzu zu betonen!“  
„Ist es nicht die Wahrheit?“ Mycroft schwieg immer noch, als ihm Greg behutsam das Telefon aus der Hand nahm.  
„Sherlock?“  
„DI. Meine Schwester will dich kennenlernen. Fühlst du dich im Stande ihr zu begegnen?“ Mycroft seufzte schwer, weil er wusste, dass er absolut keinen Einfluss auf Gregory hatte. Nicht mehr und nicht in dieser heiklen Angelegenheit.  
„Ich werde mitkommen.“  
„Niemand wird dich vor irgendetwas beschützen können, Lestrade.“ Selbst Sherlock klang einen Moment lang zweifelnd  
„Das weiß ich. Ich komme trotzdem mit. Wenn es eine Chance gibt, dann werde ich es tun.“  
„Mal ganz unter uns, Greg. Würdest du das für jeden anderen Menschen auch tun?“ Mycroft sah, wie der Inspector einen Moment blass wurde. Er zog seine Oberlippe zwischen die Zähne und nagte kurz daran.“  
„Sollen wir gleich los, Sherlock?“  
„Gut, ich verstehe, dass du mir die Frage nicht beantworten willst. Wenn du sicher bist, dann ja. Mein Bruder organisiert den Flug. Ich warte hier auf euch.“

„Was wollte er wissen?“, fragte Mycroft auch gleich, als er aufgelegt hatte.  
„Ob ich mir sicher bin. Das bin ich.“ Mycroft schwieg und betrachtete ihn genau. Ja, Greg tat eine Menge in dieser ungewöhnlichen Situation für ihn. Dinge, die er nicht nur tat, weil er Polizist war oder sich Sherlock gegenüber verantwortlich fühlte. Aber wenn ihn nicht alles täuschte, dann war da der Schatten eines Zweifels in den warmen, braunen Augen.   
„Gregory, du musst das wirklich nicht für mich tun. Wenn Sherlock beweisen kann, dass nicht ich Franklin getötet habe, dann ist das größte Problem gelöst. Vermutlich wäre es das Beste, wenn ich mich selbst in eine geschlossene, psychiatrische Anstalt einweise, ach was, mich am besten gleich nach Sherrinford bringen lasse, damit ich auch in Zukunft niemanden töte. Vielleicht möchte meine Schwester nur nicht allein sein?! Aber alles ist in Ordnung. Es ist meine Strafe für mein Lügen. Du hast mit alledem nichts zu tun und niemand kann dir garantieren, dass du Sherrinford als derselbe Gregory Lestrade wieder verlässt, als der du angekommen bist.“  
„Das sagte Sherlock auch. Aber letztlich ist es meine Entscheidung und ich will es tun. Keine Diskussion, Mycroft! Mache ein paar Anrufe, ich packe unsere Sachen zusammen.“  
Greg wandte sich von ihm ab und begann zu packen.


	11. Chapter 11

ACHTUNG: WICHTIGE ANMERKUNG AM ENDE DES KAPITELS !!  
******************************************************************

Wenig später standen sie erneut am Pier und warteten auf den Helikopter. Der Tag endete trüb, doch der Wind hatte gedreht. Vielleicht wäre die Nacht in Bude sternenklar, doch das würden sie nicht mehr erleben, weil sie dann schon auf dieser schroffen, unwirtlichen Insel waren. Zusammen mit den gefährlichsten Irre, Mördern und Psychopathen, die die Welt je gesehen hatte. Und Gregory wäre all dem schutzlos ausgeliefert. Bei diesen Gedanken schmerzte Mycrofts Herz wie verrückt. Im Hubschrauber fasste er einen wichtigen Entschluss. Es fühlte sich richtig an, trotzdem schmerzte alles in ihm. Seine Finger schoben sich zaghaft in Gregorys warme Hand. Der Polizist sah ihn an und lächelte aufmunternd.  
„Hey … Sherlock ist bei uns. Uns kann nichts passieren!“ Seine Worte waren nicht ganz ernstgemeint. Mycroft lächelte gehorsam, wäre am liebsten aber wieder in dieses hysterische Schluchzen ausgebrochen. Er fühlte sich gerade wieder so nah an der Panik, wie vor endlos erscheinender Zeit in Nachbars Garten. Blutbesudelt, mit dem Messer in der Hand.  
„Natürlich. Wenn mein Bruder da ist, dann macht selbst der größte Meteor einen Bogen um die Erde.“ Greg kicherte leise und er sah wieder aus dem Fenster. In dieser Gegend war die See wie immer rau, bösartig und hasserfüllt. Er hätte in den Tiefen des Meeres sterben sollen. Es wäre für jeden das absolut Beste gewesen.

Als sie gelandet waren und aus dem Hubschrauber stiegen, ließ Mycroft dem anderen Mann den Vortritt. Dann griff er nach dem schweren Metallkoffer, der neben seinem Sitz stand und Erste Hilfe Utensilien enthielt. Mit einem gut gezielten Schwung ließ er ihn gegen Gregs Hinterkopf knallen. Er selbst zuckte zusammen und stöhnte erschrocken auf, als Greg lautlos zu Boden ging. Die Sicherheitsmänner, denen er bekannt war, sahen ihn fragend aber wortlos an. Sie warteten auf eine Order.  
„Er sollte da besser nicht reingehen. Fesselt ihn und lasst ihn unter Bewachung hier draußen, bis mein Bruder zurück kommt! Der nimmt ihn wieder mit zurück.“, befahl er ohne jeglichen Ausdruck in der Stimme. Dann zog er sich seinen Jacke zurecht, strich sich die Haare glatt und ging ohne Eile auf den Eingang zu. Mit hoch erhobenem Kopf war Mycroft auf dem Weg zu seiner Hinrichtung. Der Henker war niemand anderes als seine eigene Schwester.

Ohne Überraschung sah Sherlock ihn an.  
„Er wird sauer sein, Bruderherz“, sagte er nur und grinste kurz. Es sah müde und angespannt aus.  
„Wird er ganz sicher. Doch er hat hier drin nichts zu suchen. Lass uns zu ihr gehen.“

Als sie Eurus Raum betraten änderte sich die Atmosphäre merklich. Mycrofts Kopf schien leer zu sein und er hörte nicht mal Sherlocks Atem. Eurus saß auf dem Boden, hatte ihnen aber den Rücken zugedreht.  
„Ich konnte ihn nicht mitbringen, Eurus. Das musst du verstehen.“ Sie bewegte sich nicht und Mycroft sah zu seinem Bruder. Dessen Augen bohrten sich starr in den Rücken ihrer Schwester. In seiner Hand war seine Violine, die er nun hob. Sherlock begann eine Melodie zuspielen, die Mycroft nicht kannte. Er hätte nicht sagen können, ob er sie mochte, oder ob er sie verabscheute. Er wusste aber genau, dass er sich nie in seinem Leben elender gefühlt hatte. Es war in der Tat so, als wenn er gerade unter dem Galgen stehen würde und der Henker ihm die Schlinge um den Hals legte.  
„Was sagst du ihr?“, raunte er seinem Bruder mit kratziger Stimme zu, doch der schüttelte nur angedeutet den Kopf und nahm seinen Augen nicht von Eurus. Seine Melodie änderte sich leicht, wurde ein bisschen wehmütig und verstummte schließlich ganz. Sie warteten und schwiegen.   
„Nun mach schon, er ist hier, Eurus“, brummte Sherlock ungeduldig, wenn auch mit einem untypisch gutmütigem Unterton. Endlich bewegte sie sich, nahm ihre Stradivari zur Hand, die vor ihr auf dem Boden gelegen hatte und stand langsam auf. Aber sie drehte sich nicht herum, sondern fing an zu spielen. Sie begann mit genau dem Ton und jenen drei Takten der Melodie, mit der Sherlock eben geendet hatte. Ihr Stück war sanft und leise, wie ein kleines Bächlein. Nicht fröhlich oder stürmisch. In Mycrofts Kopf formte sich unwillkürlich das Bild seiner Hände, in dessen Mitte ein winziger, zerbrechlicher Vogel saß. Jäh verstummte ihr Spiel.  
„Sie bewundert deinen Mut, aber ist enttäuscht, dass du ihr deinen Liebhaber …“ Ein bösartiges Saitenkratzen unterbrach Sherlock und er verdrehte die Augen.  
„Entschuldige bitte, sie meint deinen Freund … nicht vorstellen möchtest.“  
„Du meinst, weil sie schon deinen Freund, John Watson kennt?“, flüsterte Mycroft säuerlich und bekam ein fieses Geigenkratzen zu hören, was Sherlock verärgert die Augen verengen ließ. Er sprach nicht gleich.  
„Was sagt sie, Sherlock?“  
„Sie sagt, dass John nur ein Freund für mich ist und nicht die Bedeutung hat, wie dieser Polizist für dich!“ Selbst Mycroft hob ein wenig erstaunt die Brauen.  
„Es tut mir leid, Eurus, doch ich weiß, was du ihm antun kannst. Mache meine Programmierung rückgängig und ich überlege mir, ob ich ihn dir eines Tages vorstelle. Vielleicht könnten wir uns mal zum Tee treffen?“ Mycroft klang bewundernswert energisch und glatt, obwohl er sich alles andere als stark fühlte. Seine Schwester begann wieder zu spielen. Eine weitere, unbekannte Melodie. Weniger sensibel und gefällig als die davor. Sherlock antwortete auf die gleiche Art. Wenn er auch eine völlig andere Melodie spielte, so musste man sie gezwungenermaßen als zusammen gehörig erkennen.  
„Sie sagt, dass sie kein Interesse daran hat mit gewöhnlichen Primitivlingen zu spielen. Sie wollte nur sehe, wie du mit ihm interagierst.“  
„Wozu? Sie hat mich doch schon manipuliert, bis ich geglaubt habe, jemanden abgestochen zu haben? Wo ist denn da noch der Reiz?“ Inzwischen klang seine Stimme unbeherrscht und rau vor Zorn. Eurus spielte ein paar Takte. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Mycroft, wie Sherlock schluckte und zwei Mal hintereinander schnell blinzelte.  
„Was sagt sie?“  
„Sie … sagte, wieso glaubst du das nur?“  
„Was? Was soll das heißen? Frag sie, Sherlock! Sie soll mir sofort sagen, ob ich Franklin getötet habe!“, rief er nun wütend und trat einen großen Schritt auf die Scheibe zu.   
„Spiel!“, rief er über die Schulter, doch Sherlock sah ihn nur an.  
„Das brauche ich nicht. Sie kann dich hören. Ich spiele nur, wenn ich ihre Antwort nicht ganz verstehen kann. Sie zwingt mich dazu, weil ich improvisieren muss und damit meine Fähigkeiten ausreize. Wenn sie nicht spielt, will sie nicht antworten, Mycroft.“ Plötzlich ließ Eurus ihre Violine sinken, klemmte sich den Geigenbogen unter den Arm und hob ihre Hand. Im perfekten Zeitabstand knickte sie innerhalb von je einer Sekunde einen Finger weg. Als man nur noch eine Faust sah, stürmte Gregory Lestrade in den Raum.

„Was sollte das, Mycroft!“, fauchte der Detective Inspector verärgert und ließ endlich den armen Mitarbeiter vom Haken, den er hinter sich her geschleift hatte, damit er ihm die Türen öffnete.  
„Denkst du, du kannst mich aussperren? Glaubst du, dass ich mich so einfach wie ein Hund vorm Geschäft anbinden lasse? Da musst du dir schon mehr einfallen lassen! Ist sie das? Ist das Eurus?“ Ziemlich sprachlos sah Mycroft von Greg, dessen Gesicht wutrot und blutverschmiert war, zu Sherlock, der einen undeutbaren Ausdruck in den Augen hatte. Er schien nicht allzu überrascht zu sein und sagte dann auch leise:  
„Tja, sie hat vorhergesagt, dass Lestrade kommen würde, ob du willst oder nicht. Tut mir leid, wenn ich es dir gesagt hätte, wärst du gar nicht gekommen und es würde keine Chance geben, Mycroft!“ Jetzt drehte sich auch Eurus langsam um und trat ein paar kleine Schritte näher. Alle drei Männer sahen sie an. Sherlock angespannt und abwartend. Greg, vollgepumpt mit Adrenalin und wütend und Mycroft furchtsam und resigniert.  
Seltsamerweise blickte Eurus nur zu Mycroft, um offenbar nichts von seiner Reaktion zu verpassen. Sie hob ihr Instrument und spielte. Es klang schmerzlich und gleichzeitig aggressiv, wenn nicht sogar hasserfüllt. Mycroft musste sich regelrecht zwingen, um zu Sherlock zu sehen.  
„Was sagt sie?“  
„Sie sagt …“ sprach sein jüngerer Bruder leise, ohne Eurus aus den Augen zu lassen „dass selbst du bist wie alle. Enttäuschend aber vorhersehbar.“ Jähe legte ihre Melodie an Tempo und Zorn zu. Unwillkürlich trat Mycroft einen Schritt vom Glas weg, während sein Bruder näher trat und zurück geigte. Eurus sah endlich zu Gregory und Mycroft konnte dessen Entsetzen am eigenen Leib spüren. Die Haut an seinem Rücken hatte eine heftige Gänsehaut und er musste den starken Drang unterdrücken zu dem Inspector zu gehen, und ihn zu berühren.  
„Sieh sie am besten nicht an, Gregory!“, flüsterte er belegt.  
„Was ist sie? Medusa?“  
„Nicht unwahrscheinlich. Ich würde dir dringend raten …“ Aber Gregory hörte nicht auf Mycroft, sondern trat neben Sherlock, um sie anzusehen. War das Mut oder einfach nur das Los der Dummen? Andererseits war es Gregory, der seine Mordtat vertuschen wollte, weil … weil er ihn liebte? Und jetzt war er hier, weil … er ihn liebte? Unerwartet erheitert schnaubte Mycroft über diese bizarre Erkenntnis, dass seine Schwester ihn dazu gebracht hatte zu lieben und geliebt zu werden. Wie überaus absurd.   
„Sie sagt, er ist attraktiv und ein tapferer, kleiner Soldat. Nein, warte …“ Sherlocks Geigenspiel wurde hektisch und selbst Mycroft hörte, wie er sich verspielte. War Eurus Blick bis dahin starr und durchdringend, wurde er nun kalt und eisig.  
„Entschuldigt. Sie hasst es, wenn ich mich verspiele und sie nicht verstehe. Sie sagte … niedlich!“ Ein sanftes Geigen erklang aus Eurus Gefängnis. Offenbar war sie mit der Übersetzung zufrieden.

„Na, da das jetzt geklärt ist …“ Ganz unerwartet verlor Mycroft die Beherrschung. Er schlug seine Hände gegen das Sicherheitsglas, registrierte, dass seine Schwester nicht mal mit der Wimper zuckte und dann schrie er laut:  
„Wir sind hier! Mach es rückgängig, verdammt noch mal!“ Sherlock hatte seine Geige weggelegt und zerrte ihn zurück.  
„Du musst dich zusammen reißen. Verärgere sie nicht!“, befahl sein Bruder ungehalten. Lestrade hielt ihn auf der anderen Seite am Arm fest.  
Eurus aber geigte eine sehr zarte und fragil wirkende Melodie, bei der sie wieder genüsslich die Augen schloss und sich sanft hin und her wiegte.  
„Sie sagt, dass es unmöglich ist.“  
„Weshalb?“, blaffte Mycroft. Seine Schwester geigte unbeeindruckt weiter und Sherlocks Aufmerksamkeit wandte sich wieder ihr zu. Nach ein paar Momenten spielte er selbst wieder. Sogar in Mycrofts Ohren klang es fragend. Schweiß lief Sherlocks‘ Schläfen hinab und er verstand zum ersten Mal welchen Preis sein kleiner Bruder bereit war zu zahlen, nur um ihm zu helfen. Weil er ihn liebte? Ging es darum? Nur darum? Ein hysterisches Schluchzen kam aus Mycrofts Mund, als er es verstand, bevor es Sherlock aussprach.  
„Weil sie deine Entwicklung nicht wieder rückgängig machen kann. Sie kann nur die Trigger löschen.“ Mycroft hatte verstanden, dass es ihm in Wahrheit nicht nur darum ging seine erwachten Killerinstinkte wieder zu bändigen, sondern dass er im Grunde wollte, dass er sich nicht länger wie ein gewöhnlicher Mensch mit Gefühlen aufspielte. Doch Eurus hatte recht. Das könnte sie nicht überschreiben oder umprogrammieren. Was geschehen war, hatte ihn verändert. Für immer.  
„Dann soll sie die Trigger löschen“, sagte er matt. Sein Blick ging zu Greg, der ihn mit diesem typisch konzentrieren Blick ansah, der sagte, dass er versuchte alles zu verstehen, es aber nicht tat. Er wusste nicht, um was es wirklich ging und Mycroft war froh darüber, denn es hätte ihm vermutlich das Herz gebrochen. Seine Geschwister geigten wild, doch er hatte den Überblick verloren. Es gab keinen Weg zurück und er konnte sich auch nicht mehr verstecken. Eurus hatte ihn ins echte Leben geschubst und amüsierte sich darüber köstlich, wie er mehr spürte, als hörte. Ihre Musik war enthusiastisch und spöttisch.  
„Stell dich vor sie und lege deine Hände ans Glas. So wie damals. Sagt sie!“ Sherlocks Stimme war nur noch ein Flüstern. Seine Augen waren glasig und er war bleich wie die Wand. Mycroft tat, was Eurus von ihm verlangte. Er ging bis ans Glas und legte seine Hände dagegen wie damals. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, wie Sherlock Lestrade zurückhielt, der ihm folgen wollte. Seine Schwester kam näher und er schauderte bei ihrem Blick. Darin war nichts Menschliches. Keine Liebe aber auch kein Hass. Ein leerer Blick, doch voll wie das Weltall, weil man wusste, dass es nicht leer war, sondern unendlich gefüllt. Er schluckte angestrengt, doch der Klos im Hals blieb. Ihre Hände legten sich gegen seine und fast hätte er sie weggezogen, weil er wieder glaubte, ihre Haut zu fühlen. Kalt und leblos und doch lebendig. Ihr Blick durchdrang ihn und er schnappte unwillkürlich nach Luft. Alles in ihm schmerzte und tat weh, als würde er sich auf einem Bett für Fakire wälzen. Nur sein Verstand war leer und ruhig. Wenn es eine Hölle gab, dann konnte Eurus sie jederzeit heraufbeschwören. Sie war die Urhexe und überaus machtvoll.  
Unvermittelt löste sie ihre Hände, drehte sich einfach weg und ging zu ihrer Violine, die auf dem Boden lag. Mycroft merkte die Tränen auf seinen Wangen und sackte fast zusammen, als er von dem Glas zurück trat. Greg legte einen Arm um ihn und sorgte dafür, dass er stehen blieb.   
Eurus begann wieder zuspielen. Ein heftiger Schmerz fuhr durch seinen Kopf. Es war so schlimm, dass er vor Schmerz aufschrie und beide Fäuste gegen die Schläfen presste.  
Auch Gregory keuchte jäh vor Qual. Ein unartikulierter Ton kam aus seinem Mund. Nur Sherlock geigte tapfer. Es klang fordernd und aufgebracht. Die Dissonanz zu Eurus eindringlichem Spiel intensivierte den Schmerz noch einmal. Blut lief aus Gregs Nase und mit zittrigen Beinen und mit überlaufenden Augen zerrte Mycroft ihn nur noch aus dem Raum. Sherlock blieb und spielte heldenhaft weiter, wie um die Schlange wieder in den Korb zurückzudrängen.

Erschöpft und so fassungslos, dass keiner der beiden Männer ein Wort sprach, ließen sie sich im Flur an der Wand nach unten rutschen. Gregs Nasenbluten hatte aufgehört, doch er hielt immer noch ein Taschentuch dagegen gepresst. Mycroft hatte sich seine Tränen abgewischt und musste dabei feststellen, wie wenig es ihm ausmachte dabei von einem anderen Menschen beobachtet zu werden. Endlich trat auch Sherlock aus dem Raum. Ein erleichtertes Geräusch kam aus Mycrofts Mund. Sein kleiner Bruder sah sehr schwach und völlig geschafft aus.  
„Was hat sie noch gesagt?“, flüsterte Mycroft kratzig, während er mühsam auf die Beine kam. Dieser Besuch war ja noch viel schöner als der kürzlich, dachte er sarkastisch.   
„Dass du besser mit Gift töten solltest. Wäre eher so dein Ding … Mädchending, sagte sie, wenn du es genau wissen willst.“ In Sherlocks Stimme war keine Spur von Spott oder Vergnügen.   
„Und sie hat die Trigger gelöscht?“ So ganz glauben konnte er es nicht, obwohl es sich wirklich angefühlt hatte, wie damals an ihrem zwanzigsten Geburtstag. Der leere Kopf, die Schmerzen in den Eingeweiden.  
„Wir wissen beide, dass sie nichts löschen, sondern nur überschreiben kann. Sie hat es überschrieben, die Frage ist, mit was? Du solltest in den nächsten Tagen auf jeden Fall noch sehr vorsichtig sein, Bruder. Bist du in Ordnung, Inspector?“  
„Alles Bestens!“ Auch Greg hatte sich hochgerappelt. Mycroft musste zugeben, dass der Polizist trotz dem Blut auf Hemd und im Gesicht noch am besten von ihnen dreien aussah. Seine Gesichtszüge wirkten erleichtert, weil er unerschütterlich daran glaubte, dass Eurus Mycroft wieder in Ordnung gebracht hatte. Sherlock hatte seine berechtigten Zweifel und er selbst wusste nicht recht, was er denken und fühlen sollte.  
„Du denkst also, es wäre besser, wenn ich mich die nächsten Tage in eine sichere, überwachte Anstalt begebe?“ Sherlock zuckte die Schultern.   
„Vielleicht. Aber um ehrlich zu sein, wirst du es nur wissen, wenn du einfach weiterlebst, Mycroft. Wenn du dich versteckst, dann machst du genau das, was sie will. Tue einfach das, was du immer tust. Lestrade hat ja ein Auge auf dich und ich auch, wenn du willst.“ Sherlocks Stimme war weich, ebenso sanft war der Blick seiner Augen. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, zog Mycroft ihn in seine Arme.  
„Danke!“, murmelte er gerührt in die dunkeln, weichen Locken. Sherlock schob ihn nach ein paar kurzen Augenblicken sanft von sich.  
„Und falls du doch wieder Mordgelüste hast, weißt du ja inzwischen wie es sich anfühlt. Es wird dich nicht mehr schocken und Greg kann dich jederzeit hinter Gitter bringen. Immerhin hat dich dann dein Lieblingspolizist eingebuchtet. Das kann nicht jeder behaupten!“ Sein Bruder versuchte neckend zu grinsen, sah aber nur erbärmlich müde aus.

„Ich hoffe wirklich, dass es sich gelohnt hat für Eurus dieses Theaterstück aufzuspielen, Sherlock!“  
„Hm, denke schon. Du warst gut. Nicht so gut wie damals als Lady Bracknell, doch ziemlich gut. Du hast deinen Beruf verfehlt.“  
„Moment mal! Habe ich was verpasst?“, fragte Greg unvermeidlich und drängte sich zwischen die Brüder. Er hatte seine Augenbrauen erbost zusammengeschoben und sah von einem Holmes zum anderen.  
„Nun … Eurus wollte eine Aufführung, sie hat eine bekommen. Drama, Gefühle, Hokuspokus und so weiter … Sie war zufrieden, doch denke nicht eine Sekunde lang, dass sie uns geglaubt hat Mycroft. Aber darum ging es nicht. Sie wusste, dass wir tun, was sie will. Es ging um mehr. Sie wollte eine Überspitzung unseres Daseins sehen. Gelungene Show würde ich sagen. Nimm es uns nicht übel, dass wir dich nicht eingeweiht haben, Greg. Du hättest es nur versaut!“  
„Ich hätte …was?!“  
„Gregory. Schon gut! Sherlock wusste, dass sie die Triggerbefehle ändern kann. Das hat sie, ich hab es gespürt. Keiner weiß, mit was sie es überschrieben hat, doch was kann schlimmer für mich sein als morden zu müssen? Insofern kann alles nur besser sein. Ich habe ihr letztes Problem für mich gelöst und sie ist damit zufrieden.“  
„Dein letztes Problem?“ Greg sah immer noch nicht ganz überzeugt oder besänftigt aus.  
„Mein letztes, erstes und immerwährendes Problem war, einen Freund zu finden. Nicht einen mit dem ich auf der Jagd nach Verbrechern über Häuserdächer springen muss, keinen Freund, der mit mir schläft oder mit mir ins Kino geht. Ich wollte immer alles. Sherlock und ich sind uns nicht sicher, ob sie dich dafür schon vor langer Zeit nominiert hat oder ob nur eins zum anderen führen musste, doch du bist derjenige. Der eine Freund, der mir alles bedeutet und mit alles meine ich alles.“ Erschrocken über seine emotional klaren Worte, verstummte Mycroft. Seine Augen weiteten sich. Sherlock machte ein komisches Geräusch, was sich wie ein Lachen anhörte und ging langsam weg, während Greg ihn mit offenem Mund anstarrte. Es war zu spät. Jetzt konnte er es auch zu einem Ende bringen.  
„Ja, Gregory. Ich liebe dich.“ Es klang lustig und beängstigend in gleichem Maße.  
„Vielleicht weiß ich das schon viel länger, als ich es mir eingestehen will und Eurus wollte nur …“ Greg trat plötzlich sehr nahe an ihn heran und küsste seine Lippen. Ein feuchter, weicher Kuss.   
„Ich liebe dich auch“, flüsterte er zwischen den Küssen und hielt ihn sehr fest an sich gedrückt. Erst als man Schritte von einem der Wachleute hörte, trennten sie sich unwillig.  
„Sie wollte, dass ich meiner menschlichen Seite nachgebe. Sie wollte, dass ich zugebe, dass ich bin … wie alle. Dass ich dieselben Sehnsüchte und dasselbe Verlangen habe wie alle anderen Menschen. Und sie wollte meine Wahl sehen, weil sie wissen musste, ob ich die logischste Wahl getroffen habe. Aber weißt du was, es ist mir egal, ob sie zufrieden ist. Ich würde es immer wieder so machen.“ Langsam liefen die beiden Männer durch die langen Gänge auf den Ausgang zu. Sherlock wartete schon am Hubschrauber auf sie.  
„Also war es doch eher ein Geschenk?“, fragte Greg vorsichtig nach, als sie in den neblig, kalten Tag traten.  
„Ja“, sagte Mycroft schnell, doch tief in sich ahnte er, dass es nicht nur das war. Seine Schwester wollte ihm mit Sicherheit etwas schenken. Nämlich die Liebe und das Vertrauen eines Freundes. Im selben Zug hatte sie ihm seine Überlegenheit und seine Kontrolle genommen. Und ganz tief unten war noch etwas. Etwas, was Mycroft nicht benennen konnte. Es war nur eine dumpfe, nagende Ahnung. Vielleicht sollte er mit Sherlock darüber sprechen, doch er wusste schon, was sein Bruder antworten würde. So einfach war es nicht. Eurus war eine hochkomplexe und verwinkelte Persönlichkeit, wie es keine zweite auf der Welt gab. Selbst wenn sie wussten, dass sie etwas in ihm versteckt hatte, so würden sie nie wissen was es war und wo es zu suchen war. Sie würden es erst erfahren, wenn es relevant werden würde. Deshalb hatte Sherlock absolut recht. Er musste einfach weiterleben. Nichts andere würde das Leid, die Angst und die Schmerzen heilen können. Nur, wenn er weiterlebte, könnte er die Geschehnisse überschreiben.  
Leben und lieben mit dem wundervollsten Menschen an seiner Seite: Gregory!  
**************************************************************************************************************************************************

Wem dieses relativ romantische Happy End der Geschichte gefällt und wer damit zufrieden ist, sollte das folgende/letzte Kapitel vielleicht besser nicht lesen. Es enthält ein alternatives Ende, bzw. eines, was mir als Realist lieber ist. 

Wer also noch ein wenig Drama vertragen kann … in Kürze gibt es dann das Allerletzte Kapitel!


	12. Chapter 12

Mycroft und Gregory ließen sich nach Bude zurückbringen. Sherlock flog weiter bis nach London, wo sie am nächsten Abend verabredet waren.  
Ohne viele Worte fielen sie ins Bett. Aneinander geschmiegt schliefen sie ein und wachten sehr hungrig auf. Sie frühstückten in einem gemütlichen Lokal an der Strandpromenade. Eigentlich hätten sie nach London zurück gemusst, doch wollten sie den sonnigen Tag so lange wie möglich genießen. Nach dem Frühstück liefen sie Hand in Hand durch den Ort. Sie sprachen kaum. Während des Essens hatte Mycroft Greg auf dessen Frage gesagt, dass er Eurus nicht wirklich erklären könnte. Keiner konnte das. Man müsste sie so nehmen, wie sie ist.  
„Warum besucht Sherlock sie überhaupt?“, hatte Greg gefragt.  
„Weil sie Familie ist. Mein Bruder war schon immer derjenige, der emotionale Bindungen benötigte. Sein kleiner Freund Victor, war der erste Mensch, zu dem er eine enge Bindung außerhalb der eigenen Familie aufbaute. Bis dahin war nur Eurus seine kleine Freundin. Nun ja, du weißt inzwischen wie es ausgegangen ist …“ Der Inspector hatte geseufzt und sich über das Gesicht gerieben.  
„Und Eurus … sie empfindet nichts? Keine Emotionen? Keine Gefühle?“ Lange hatte er in die braunen, fragenden Augen gesehen und überlegt, was Gregory von all dem verstehen würde, was er selbst wusste. Schließlich sagte er nur:  
„Nein. Sie funktioniert nicht so, wie wir alle. Früher dachte ich von mir selbst, dass auch ich nicht dazugehöre, während Sherlock immer dazugehört hat. Aber ich habe mich geirrt. Ich bin wie alle und heute würde ich gern anfügen, dass das vollkommen in Ordnung ist und sich besser anfühlt, als ich immer vermutet habe.“  
„Na, wenn das mal kein Eingeständnis ist, Mycroft“, lächelte Lestrade. Sein Handy brummte und er entschuldigte sich. Kurze Zeit später kam er zurück und berichtete, dass DI Mercury den Fall gelöst hatte. Joe Franklin hat seinen Vater umgebracht. Das Motiv war zwar weiterhin unklar, doch man hatte in Joes Jackentasche nicht nur die Schlüssel zum Haus der Abbneys gefunden, sondern auch noch Blutrückständen des Vaters unter den Fingernägeln. Darüber hinaus fand man zwischen seinen Socken und der Innensohle seiner Schuhe frisch gemähtes Gras, dessen Grasmischung sich eindeutig dem Garten der Abbneys zuordnen ließ. Er war also mit Socken über das Gras gelaufen und deshalb gab es auch keine Schuhabdrücke. Den anonymen Anruf, den Greg selbst getätigt hatte, schob man einfachheitshalber Joe Franklin zu. Er hatte den Mord gemeldet und sich dann wohl selbst von einer der Themsebrücken in den Tod gestürzt. Alle Beweise sprachen für seine Tat. Ein Sergeant war zwar noch dabei weiterhin nach einem sinnvollen Motiv zu suchen, doch im Weitesten Sinne war der Fall abgeschlossen.  
„Gute Neuigkeiten, oder?“, hatte Greg aufgeräumt gefragt. Seine Augen strahlen und er lächelte zufrieden. Es fiel Mycroft schwer zu sagen, dass es nicht die ganze Wahrheit war. Denn wenn Eurus‘ Andeutungen stimmten, dann hatte er Jack Franklin doch umgebracht. Allerdings brachte er es noch nicht übers Herz es dem Polizisten zu sagen. Er würde es wohl auf sich beruhen lassen, um den fragilen Frieden nicht zu gefährden.

Die nächsten zwei Monate waren für Mycroft die schönsten seines Lebens. Er hatte nicht nur einen echten Freund, sondern auch eine Beziehung, die ihn überaus zufrieden machte. Der Inspector und er versuchten sich jeden Abend zu sehen. Meistens gingen sie zusammen essen, manchmal ins Kino oder sie gingen einfach nur am Themseufer spazieren. Sie liebten sich, wann immer ihnen danach war oder unterhielten sich einfach. Es war eine lockere Verbindung, die den Arbeitszeiten beider Männer sehr entgegen kam und doch wollte Mycroft mehr. Eines Abends lud er Gregory in ein edles Lokal ein.  
„Gibt es etwas zu feiern?“, fragte Gregory neugierig, als sie zu ihrem Tisch geführt wurden.  
„Nein, eigentlich nicht. Na ja, vielleicht doch. Wir beide leben noch und ich hatte noch nicht ein Mal das Bedürfnis jemanden umzubringen, nur weil er laut gelacht hat“, erwiderte Mycroft lächelnd. Die ersten Wochen nach Eurus Besuch waren ein riskanter Akt auf dem Hochseil, denn man musste immer damit rechnen, dass Mycrofts Sicherungen erneut durchschmorten. Als nichts dergleichen passierte, entspannten sich die beiden Männer zusehends und inzwischen sprachen sie noch nicht mal mehr davon, auch wenn Greg ihn irgendwie immer im Auge hatte.  
„Das ist ein guter Grund. Und sonst gibt es nichts, was dir seltsam oder bedenklich vorkommt?“ Diese Frage stellte der Polizist immer mal wieder und immer wieder schüttelte Mycroft den Kopf, obwohl das nicht der Wahrheit entsprach. Denn nach wie vor lang da unten, tief in ihm etwas verborgen, was er nicht erkennen konnte. Es war dunkel, böse und schlief. Aber warum schlafende Hunde wecken oder von Dingen sprechen, die keine Relevanz hatten?

Mycroft hatte das Essen schon vorbestellt und so wurde ihnen schon bald ein köstlicher Lammbraten an den Tisch gebracht. Schweigend aber sich immer wieder anlächelnd aßen sie. Nach dem Dessert, griff Mycroft über den Tisch nach Gregorys Hand. Sie war warm und umfasste seine liebevoll.  
„Wer hätte das gedacht …“, murmelte er leise und sah Lestrade direkt in die Augen. Dessen Blick war offen und zeigte hemmungslos die Zuneigung, die der Polizist für ihn empfand. Greg war die perfekte Wahl und Eurus wusste das.  
„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir es öffentlich machen, Gregory?“  
„Aber … Sherlock und alle wissen es doch schon.“  
„Ich meine, wenn wir zusammenziehen und uns verloben?“, sprach es Mycroft endlich aus. Er konnte lose Enden noch nie leide. Greg sah ihn an, als wenn er nicht verstehen würde. Sein Blick hatte sich verdunkelt und seine Gesichtszüge verschlossen sich zusehends. Es war nur eine ganz minimale Veränderung, doch Mycroft bemerkte sie. Er schien geduldig zu warten, doch umso länger Gregory schwieg, umso deutlicher verstand er. Er wollte alles und seine Schwester würde niemals zulassen, dass er alles bekam. Als der Inspector schließlich sagte:  
„Ja, sehr gern.“, begriff Mycroft, dass es das war, was seine Schwester getan hatte. Sie hatte nicht ihn neuprogrammiert, sondern Gregory. Dessen Antwort war eine pure Lüge und Mycroft wusste exakt, wie die Sache weiterlaufen würde. Es würden Ausreden und Aufschiebungen aller Art folgen. Danach kamen die Lügen und anschließend die offene Ablehnung. Lestrade würde jeden Moment nutzen, um auf Abstand zu gehen, bis Mycroft von sich aus die Sache beendete. Das war nicht so, weil Greg ihn nicht liebte, sondern es war einzig und allein Eurus Manipulation zuzuschreiben. Und dieses Mal würde sie es nicht ändern, denn es war genau das, was sie immer beabsichtig hatte. Seine Schwester hatte ihm zwei Monate geschenkt, in denen er zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben vollkommen glücklich war und nun nahm sie es ihm wieder weg. Sie zerstörte sein Glück und zwar endgültig, denn Mycroft wusste nur zu genau, dass er sich niemals wieder in jemanden verlieben könnte. Er würde für den Rest seines Lebens allein mit seiner Erinnerung an Gregory sein. Schöne Erinnerungen aber auch dem Schmerz des Verlustes. Er hätte es vorhersehen müssen und wenn er sich nicht irrte, wusste es Sherlock vielleicht sogar. Immer wieder hatte Sherlock in der letzten Zeit angedeutet, dass er sich nicht zu sehr auf die „ganze Sache“ (damit meinte er seine Beziehung mit Gregory) einlassen sollte, denn so etwas würde nie gut enden. Nur weil du es nicht tust, kleiner Bruder, werde nicht auch ich auf mein Glück verzichten, hatte er herablassend geantwortet und nur einen schweigenden (und wissenden?) Blick bekommen.  
Noch immer hielt Mycroft Gregs Hand. Er lächelte ihn zärtlich an und versuchte diese letzten Augenblicke zu genießen.   
„Möchtest du umziehen?“, fragte Greg und begann gleich von einer Kollegin zu erzählen, die kürzlich nach Nottinghill gezogen war. Mycroft hörte nicht zu, verlor sich nur in Gregs lebhaften Blick, der so viel Wärme und Tiefe hatte. Er ließ sich von seiner Stimme streicheln und versuchte sie abzuspeichern. Er war Eurus in die Falle gelaufen, wie ein Idiot. Und am schlimmsten war der Grund dafür: Mitgefühl. Anteilnahme für seine Schwester, die das weder zu schätzen wusste, noch es brauchte. In ihrer kalten Welt war es Eurus egal, ob sich jemand Gedanken um sie machte. Sie brauchte weder sein Mitgefühl, noch seine Zuwendung. Das Einzige was sie brauchte, war sich selbst und Sherlocks Geigenspiel, welches sie als Anker nutzte.

 

Wenig später standen sie beide vor dem Restaurant.  
„Zu dir oder zu mir?“, fragte Greg neckend und küsste ihn. Seine Lippen waren weich und kannten seine inzwischen schon so gut, dass Mycroft nicht mehr darüber nachdenken musste, was er zu tun hatte. Er erwiderte den Kuss und zog den Inspector eng an sich.  
„Du bist das Beste, was mir je begegnet ist!“, flüsterte er rau in dessen Ohr.  
„Das hört sich wie ein Abschied an, Mycroft!“, flüsterte Greg genau so leise zurück. Es klang belustigt und ein wenig provokativ. Mycroft konnte nicht lächeln. Der Klos in seinem Hals war so bösartig angeschwollen, dass er nicht mal mehr sprechen konnte.  
„Warte mal … willst du mir damit … sagen …!“ Greg trat einen kleinen Schritt zurück und sah ihn argwöhnisch an. Er legte den Kopf schief und seine Miene spiegelte von Sekunde zu Sekunde größere Fassungslosigkeit wider.  
„Willst du das … zwischen uns … etwa gerade beenden, Mycroft?“, brachte der Polizist endlich mit brechender Stimme hervor. Er klang wütend und enttäuscht. Vor allem klang er bestürzt. Mycroft schluckte. Er könnte ihm nicht sagen, dass es Eurus Werk war. Greg würde es nicht verstehen und denken, dass er sie als Ausrede benutzt, weil er offensichtlich gerade kalte Füße bekam.  
„Es ist besser so.“  
„Für wen? Für dich? Was ist geschehen, Mycroft? Eben fragst du mich noch, ob wir es öffentlich machen und jetzt … machst du Schluss mit mir?“ In Gregs Stimme war inzwischen mehr Zorn als alles andere und endlich verstand Mycroft auch den Rest. Er musste wenigstens versuchen es Greg zu erklären.  
„Weshalb!?“, knurrte Greg gerade und funkelte ihn an.  
„Eurus würde das nicht zulassen. Du erinnerst dich, dass sie meine Trigger überschrieben hat?“ Der Inspector nickte schnaufend. Seine Hände hatten sich zu Fäusten geballt und die dunklen Augen funkelten unheilvoll. Er war so angespannt, dass es Mycroft am eigenen Körper wahrnehmen konnte.  
„Und zwar mit genau zwei Worten. Wenn ich sie jemals benutzte, wirst du erst mich töten, dann dich selbst. Ich habe es eben erst verstanden, tut mir leid, Gregory!“ Er selbst war atemlos. Die Erkenntnis traf ihn mit voller Wucht und sein Kopf schien zu implodieren. Nur mühsam hielt er sich davon ab seine Fäuste erneut gegen seine Schläfen zu schlagen und vor Schmerz zu wimmern.  
„Welche Worte!“, Auch Gregs Stimme war dumpf und erschüttert. Mycroft nahm seine Handy und hoffte inständig, dass die geschriebenen Worte nicht dasselbe auslösen würden, was geschehen würde, wenn er sie laut ausspräche. Und er würde sie aussprechen müssen, wenn sie zusammenbleiben würden. Irgendwann würde er sie unbedacht äußern und damit etwas in Gang setzen, was nicht mehr aufzuhalten war. Er tippte sie ein hielt sie dem fassungslosen Polizisten vor das Gesicht.  
Für immer.   
Dessen Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen und eine steile Falte erschien dazwischen.  
„Du lässt zu, dass sie … dass Eurus dir das antut?! Lass uns zu ihr gehen. Wir sprechen mit ihr. Sherlock wird es schon schaffen sie umzustimmen und ich bin sicher …“  
„Nein!“, unterbrach er Greg scharf.  
„Warum nicht? Warum willst du so einfach aufgeben? Wir haben es schon mal getan.“  
„Weil es keinen Sinn hat. Ich weiß, wenn das Spiel zu Ende ist und wenn du mir nicht glaubst, konsultiere meinen Bruder. Er wird dir dieselbe Antwort geben. Es ist vorbei, Gregory.“ Der Inspector war bleich. Seine dunklen Augen wirkten groß und leer. Sein Mund war zu einem Strich zusammengepresst.  
„Du lässt sie gewinnen, Mycroft!“, knurrte er dunkel.  
„Ich hatte nie eine Chance. Ich habe nur einen Aufschub bekommen. Eine Galgenfrist, wie du selbst so schön festgestellt hast.“  
„Und das heißt, du willst den Rest deiner Tage lieber in Einsamkeit verbringen, als dich zu widersetzen?“  
„Du verstehst es nicht, Gregory, oder? Widersetzen heißt, dass du mich töten musst. Und weil du ein guter Mensch bist, wirst du damit nicht leben können und wirst deinem eigenen Leben ein Ende setzen. Willst du, dass es so endet? Das kannst du nicht wollen. Ich kenne dich. So bist du nicht.“  
„Woher willst du wissen, dass es so ist? Woher willst du wissen, dass gerade diese beiden Worte das auslösen?“ Mycroft seufzte und rieb sich über die Augen. Wie konnte er einem Mann wie Lestrade so einen komplexen Umstand erklären? Gar nicht.  
„Ich kann es dir nicht erklären, doch ich weiß, dass es so ist. Ebenso wie ich weiß, dass ich Franklin tatsächlich getötet habe. Es war nicht sein Sohn. Ich war es. Auch wenn Eurus mich dazu gebracht hat, so war es meine Hand, die das Messer geführt hat. Fünf Stiche! Vier mit meiner rechten und einer, der erste Stich, mit der linken Hand. Alle habe ich zu verschulden. Joe war da, hat mir die Tür geöffnet und das war’s. Er hat seine Aufgabe erfüllt, die Eurus ihm zugedacht hat und durfte danach sterben. Fall gelöst.  
Es tut mir unendlich leid, dass ich dir das angetan habe und …“  
„Nicht!“, keuchte Greg rau. Tränen liefen über seine Wangen und er blinzelte weitere Tränen weg. Mycroft schwieg und hätte am liebsten mit ihm geweint.  
„Das war’s jetzt also?“  
„Ja.“  
„Und wegen Sherlock …“  
„Stehe ich jederzeit zur Verfügung, Gregory. Scheue dich nicht mich zu kontaktieren.“ Schweigend sahen sie sich an. Dann presste Greg ein verächtliches Lachen heraus. Es klang zutiefst verletzt.  
„Ich hätte es mir denken können …“, sagte er tonlos, dann drehte er sich um und ging davon. Mycroft sah ihm noch lange nach. Nachdem Lestrade schon längst weg war, flüsterte er noch in die Nacht: „Ich liebe dich! Für immer!“  
Aber erst zu Hause ließ er seinen Tränen freien Lauf. Er ließ Sherlocks Nummer wählen, legte beim ersten Klingeln aber auf. Er hatte nie vor mit seinem Bruder zu sprechen. Aber Sherlock war eben Sherlock. Eine Minute später kam eine Textnachricht von ihm:  
Es tut mir sehr leid, Bruder.


End file.
